Chasing Numbers
by Summer78
Summary: "Allow me to reintroduce myself." Years have passed and suddenly Eva finds her ex-boyfriend seeking her help. No problem right? Not when your ex-boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to stay professional or will sparks fly as they rush to figure out how a miscalculation on an investment has turned into a man hunt. Just another day at the office right? [Draco, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mr. Desmarais on behalf of Gringotts, I am happy to announce that they have approved your investment application. As of now we will be your advisors and any questions you should have please contact us directly. Now there are a few logistical items we must complete."

I remark motioning for him to focus on the paperwork laid out in front of him. His lawyer and him bent forward and began to examine the items. Mr. Desmarais was a client of Gringotts who was looking for new avenues for investment revenue. He was the largest investor in France and now that he was a business partner with Gringotts it meant large amounts of money would continue to run through Gringotts by some of the most powerful witches and wizards of England and around the World.

At first glance you would not have expected Mr. Desmarais to be of any influence. With a long thin nose and a receding hairline that he kept short, close to his head. The only part of him that was distinguished was his dress. He had brand name wizarding robes that he wore with a pair of smart black dress shoes. Every meeting he always had a different styled wizarding robes and they were impeccable.

Once the legalities were settled and appointments were arranged for the next meeting I left the conference room in a euphoric high. This was huge. Not only for Gringotts but for my own personal triumphs. My heels clacked against the marble floor, echoing in the bare hallway with my partners steps a fraction behind mine. Reaching their floo network I kept my composure until I was safely back in my hotel suite awaiting my partners arrival.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He exclaims the minute our eyes meet as he steps out of the fireplace; pulling me into a bear hug. "Goddamn! I cannot believe we were able to pull this off!"

I laugh and cannot help but grin in pleasure. This was a long time coming for the both of us. Jacob Grant was my equal when it came to International Investment and for over three years we have been working side by side on this contract. To finally see it to the end was unbelievable!

"I know! I'm still trying to convince myself this wasn't a dream!" I exclaim, laughing as he continued to pace around. He was three years older but his personality almost made him 3 years younger. With sandy blond hair, and blue eyes he knew how to charm a room.

"Fuck! You what that means don't you?!".

"What?"

"We are about to get the biggest fucking bonus of our lives! This calls for a drink!"

He heads for the wet bar and I cannot help but to laugh at his antics; following him as he sets out two glasses. We were in a temporary suite in Paris so that our new French Investment firm, _Desmarais_ , would have 24-hour access to us. The suite had a shared common room where the floo connected fireplace was located and then it had two separate rooms on opposite sides. Where we could have our own bedroom, desk and bathroom for our own privacy.

"Here's to G & E for the win once again!" Jacob proposes, clinking glasses with me.

"Here, here."

Downing the glass of Firewhiskey I grimaced as the liqueur burned going down my throat. Jacob was already making himself another glass, humming some unidentifiable tune. Shaking my head I collapsed into the leather chair that pointed towards the fireplace. I couldn't believe it! Closing my eyes briefly, feeling the flame of the liqueur starting to get absorbed into my body.

"I don't know about you but I want to go out and celebrate!"

Opening my eyes I found Jacob grinning down at me, his glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. His once impeccable robes were slightly skewed as if remarking that business was done for the day. I couldn't help but grin back up at him. He was notorious for his drinking and how long his tolerance seemed to last.

"As much as I would enjoy going out. I would rather just lay around after all the stress and lack of sleep."

"You're no fun. You know you're going to be required to go out when we get back to London." Jacob states slowly walking away from me.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't splinch yourself trying to come back drunk!" I yell out to him as he almost shuts the door to his room.

I get a snort in response as his door clicks shut. Sighing I head past the small kitchen and dining area and open the door to my side of the suite. Just as luxurious as the living area my living quarters had light cream walls with wood accents, with plants for a pop of color. I walk past the desk littered with paper work, ink and quills, passing the four-post bed and making a beeline for tub. Turning the nobs, I let the tub fill up as I place my wand on the counter and look at my reflection reminiscing of the past.

10 years had passed since the night Harry defeated Voldemort. I couldn't believe we only have a few more years left in our twenties and how it seemed like everyone was engaged or married with kids with my previous classmates. No longer was I sporting choppy red hair as a 17-year-old but had straight brown hair with bangs to match. Shrugging out of my work clothes I hissed as I lowered myself into the steaming tub. Eyes closed I couldn't help the old memories that came flooding to me.

[Flashback]

 _"Please state your name for the court."_

 _"My name is Evangeline Edwards."_

 _"Do you understand why you have be summoned to court today?"_

" _Yes."_

 _"Good. As you already know, you have been summoned for testimony in the trial against Draco Lucious Malfoy. After testimony from Mr. Potter it was requested you would have insight into Mr. Malfoy."_

 _I sighed inwardly. Thank you Harry Potter, for the mess you've brought me into. I couldn't help muttering in my head; still pretending to listen to the judge. I was standing in front of the Wizengamont to give testimony towards Draco's deeper intentions. Harry had announced that Draco should get pardoned from a life in Azkaban because of his role to not give them up at his house or that he didn't follow through with killing Dumbledore. In his speech he also referenced conversations I had with him regarding Draco; thus landing me my own appointment here today._

 _"As such you must answer truthfully." The judged remarked giving me a firm look. When I nodded in understanding he launched into the interrogation._

 _"What is your current affiliations with the accused?"_

 _"He is my ex-boyfriend and now…perhaps associates." I answer trying to ignore the whispers and looks from the court._

 _"Is it true that you helped convince Mr. Potter that a life in Azkaban would be the wrong thing to do? Is it also true that you firmly believe that Mr. Malfoy was only a victim of his environment and his concern for his mother's safety?"_

 _"Yes. I believe that Draco Malfoy was only going along with becoming a Death Eater. Where he followed through with allowing Death Eaters into Hogwarts because of the safety of his Mother; which was threatened if he tried to go against Voldemort's direct command. I am not saying that he has not made bad choices or mistakes but I believe that his decisions are based purely on his environment. He grew up and was surrounded by people who all believe in the delusional teachings of a mad man. He knew no other life other than the one created and promoted to him by the adults in his life."_

 _"I see." The judge remarks as his quill scratched along the parchment in the deathly silent room._

 _"Were you ever aware of Mr. Malfoy's task given to him to kill Dumbledore?"_

 _"No, I was not."_

 _The judge continued into their next question….._

 _[End of Flashback]_

The questioning by the Wizengamont seemed to last forever and I was scared to death about answering wrong. At the end came the verdict I was praying for. They found Draco as well as his mother innocent of their part of the War, while Lucius Malfoy received a life sentence at Azkaban.

It felt like a lifetime ago. What was left of the Malfoy family was sentenced to one year of house arrest with guests having to be approved through the Ministry of Magic and the Auror's Department before they could have contact with the Malfoy's. They were also required to donate to a select list of charities approved by the Ministry of Magic for up to 3 years.

But this was in the past already. Sighing I got out of the now cold water and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a Hogwarts hoodie. With a nonverbal spell the kitchen was bustling with noise as food was getting prepped. Humming softly, I fed both of our Owls and started to pull out all my correspondence that I had been putting off.

 _Where has my best friend been?! You need to snag this deal and come back to London!_

 _P.S. I loved that dress you wore for your lunch meeting. So fetch. Rita seemed to know what's going on with you somehow._

 _Ginny._

I couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's note. Leave it to her to always know how to make me laugh over something so silly. She was right, Rita Skeeter seemed to know I was in Paris on a high-stake deal for Gringotts. I missed seeing Ginny, Harry and their kids. Not to mention Ron and Hermione and everyone else.

"Laughing to yourself now. You should be careful no one else see's this."

Looking up I find Jacob dressed in Paris street clothes with a drink in one hand and his wand in the other. I scowled at his tease and threw paper at him, which he reflected.

"Hey!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight." I remark smirking at him.

"I'll try not to." Jacob states walking over to me curious to see what I was laughing at, "That girl Ginny. Too bad Harry Potter grabbed her up first."

"Hey! That's my friend that you're talking about!" I exclaim slapping him.

"Ouch! Now don't be like that. Come on out and celebrate our victory!"

"I dunno."

He pocketed his wand and dragged me out of the chair and handed me his drink. Shoving me across the room and through my bedroom door, "Go put some clothes on and join me," Jacob remarks and then motioning me to finish the drink, "I'm not leaving until you're dressed."

Groaning I walk over to the closet wondering if I even brought the right going out clothes. Skimming through the clothes I down the drink and decide that maybe he was right. Going out and celebrating is not a crime. Ah. Here we go. Grabbing the outfit, I shove Jacob out of the room. After changing and casting a hair and makeup charm on I follow him out the door and into the night of haze.

….

"Oi! Edwards!"

I groan as the pounding on my door broke me out of my sleep along with Jacobs loud voice. Pulling the covers back I walked over and open the door, squinting at the light shining through from the living quarters. I glare up at him in annoyance.

"Grootpan is in the Floo asking for you."

I groan at Jacobs announcement and the pounding headache I had from a night of drinking, "All right tell him I'll be out in a moment." I remark shutting the door.

Rushing I threw on robes, casting a cleansing and hair spell as I opened the door a moment later. This must be serious if he was calling through the Floo network just to get an immediate response. I take a moment to glance at Jacob who lounged against the kitchen counter, sharing the same curious look I did, hair pointing in all directions.

Crossing the dimly lit living area I recognized the face of Gringott's Investment and Client Manager, Grootpan. Like almost 90% of Gringott's employees he was a Goblin. Intelligent, shrewd and took his job very seriously. He was an overseer of Jacob and me; we reported to him on our clients and progress.

"Hello Mr. Grootpan." I remark kneeling down to the fireplace.

"Ms. Edwards. I need you to come back to London right away." He remarks, straight to the point.

I blinked, confused on if I heard him correctly. "I'm sorry? Come back to London?"

He gave me a pointed look of annoyance, "Yes, Ms. Edwards. I have one of Gringott's wealthiest clients asking for you personally to handle their affairs. I understand everything is still getting finalized with Mr. Desmarais. I will be contacting him directly to update him on the importance of your absence earlier than expected."

This was not what I was expecting. Gringott's wealthiest clients? I tried racking my brain in those seconds trying to list our top clients but had to focus back to Grootpan before he yelled at me for being a silly witch.

"Of course, Sir." I remark with a nod in agreement. It would do nothing for me to start questioning him even if he was being vague.

"Good. I want you in my office by 9 a.m. Ms. Edwards. Do not keep me waiting." Grootpan remarks before his head disappeared from the flames.

I lean back and fall on my butt in shock. I feel someone walk up next to me and pause.

"London huh?" Jacob remarks confused.

"Yeah, London." I remark getting up and collapsing in a chair rubbing my temple, "Who is Gringotts wealthiest client?"

He paused for a moment before giving me a sly grin. Oh god. What was he about to tell me.

"This is great. Oh, I wish I was about to sit in on this meeting!" Jacob remarks chuckling slightly.

"Just tell me already!"

"The wealthiest client of Gringotts is… the Malfoy's, specifically a one Mr. Draco Malfoy." Jacob remarked chuckling as the color drained from my face, "Shall I make you a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

**He smiled and all I could think was 'Oh Shit'."**

 **Chapter Two:**

Leaning back I looked back up at the stucco styled ceiling. I was not expecting this at all; of all the crazy things Grootpan could have asked. Never in a million years did I think I would have anything to do with the Malfoy's. How is it that I was just thinking about the past and lo and behold here is my past coming to my present. What possessed him to personally ask for me? We haven't spoken since… well. Years ago.

"Here. It should shock you back to the living." Jacob remarks dangling a glass of Firewhiskey above me.

"Many thanks." I mumble grabbing the glass and throwing the drink back in one shot.

"So, when's the last time you've seen him?" Jacob remarked taking a seat across me.

"I'm not even sure." I remark with a sigh dropping the now empty glass on the end table, "I think the last time I saw him was his trial."

"Damn."

"You're telling me. Ugh! I have to start packing."

Jacob grabs the glass and I head towards my room, straight for the shower; dreaming of an extra strong coffee and food to sober me up. I needed be ready for whatever this meeting was going to turn out to be. I dressed in a crisp knee length dress with a belt cinched to my waist. A classic black dress with black pumps. My hand hovered over my jewelry pausing slightly. Should I? It was so tempting. Let just see.

Clasping the necklace, I paired it with red studs and with a flick of my wand I had my belongings packed and my work purse filled with all my paperwork. The necklace still shined like the first day I received it. It was a gift from Draco and somehow I could never convince myself to get rid of it. I found Jacob still lounging in the same place I left him. He glanced up when my heels hit tile, whistling as he looked me up and down and smiled when he finally held my gaze.

"Damn. Edwards."

I glared at him and walked over the rugs to the fireplace, "Hush, you've seen me in this dress. Now, keep me posted on how everything goes with finalizing the paperwork. If you need anything just let me know. I hate leaving early." I remarked adjusting the purse strap.

"Don't worry I'll be forwarding copies of the documents as they get signed." Jacob remarked with a grin as he stood up trying to tame his bed hair.

Grabbing my magically reduced trunk in my right hand and grabbing the Floo powder in my left I stepped into the Fireplace, calling out my home for location. Stepping out of fireplace I sigh as I step into my living room.

Shortly after returning to London I bought a flat that was in walking distance to Gringotts. It was a simple layout; the fireplace was angled in the corner next to a sliding door that went out into the patio. Heading to the right I went through the living room and down the hall to the master bedroom. It was a simple two-bedrooms, two bathrooms; just enough for one and extra space for a spare room for when people or my parents came to stay. Throwing my purse onto the bed and waving the trunk open I went to freshen up as my belongings zipped about the flat going to its proper place.

Putting on a pot of coffee I check the time, 8 A.M. Good, I had just enough time to finish my coffee and eat something before I headed to the office. Why was I so nervous? It's not like we were 17 years old anymore or even aquatinted for that matter. Sure, I saw his name splashed all over the papers but I usually just ignored them and moved on to whatever else I was doing.

With a fresh cup of coffee, I retrieved my purse filled with my work papers and stepped into the Floo. "Gringotts'." I state, throwing the floo powder down and watching as my flat disappears and Gringotts appears.

It was bustling with traffic, everyone was just going about their work day. Goblins in stiff suits walked by, glaring at any one who dared make eye contact. Witches and Wizards buzzed around with an even amount of traditional wizarding robes and muggle clothing. Making my way through the people I headed up to the second floor which held the Investment offices.

"Eva. We weren't expecting you back so early!"

Turning to my right I found the secretary that helped my section of the floor that handled international investments. "Good Morning Claire. Yes, I was not supposed to be back but I was called in for a meeting with Grootpan."

"I see, shall I direct messages that you have returned or keep them on hold?" Claire remarks walking in step with me.

Claire was fresh out of Hogwarts when she took up a job as a secretary in the hopes to slowly build her way up to become a Curse Breaker. At average height, dark hair and a bubbly personality she was great secretary. Amazing, really. She was completely organized and knew everyone's schedule down pat.

"Keep them on hold for now. If you do receive anything from Jacob and our client please send those through." I remark opening the door to my office, "Also, bring me anything you can on the Malfoy accounts here at Gringotts."

"Of course! Glad to have you back!" Claire remarked cheerfully before twirling around back to her desk.

It was no corner office but I loved it. I had a cherry wood desk that gleamed from polish, the left corner behind my desk was a shelving unit. Files and binders neatly organized with moving pictures set off to the side. I had two chairs displayed at the front of my desk. The other half of my office held two large bookcases, a couch and a table with a nook stocked with a tea pot and water.

"Miss Edwards?"

Glancing up from my desk I found a young Wizard standing apprehensively at my door, with files floating in front of him, "Yes?"

"I have the files you requested to be sent up."

"Great, you can leave them here." I remarked, motioning him to drop the stack on my desk, "Thank you."

"Of course, miss."

Once he left I moved my paperwork about and began to sift through the Malfoy account. Copying anything I thought might be relevant to what this meeting was going to be about. It seemed that since Lucius Malfoy was sentenced Draco was put in charge of their family finances and investments. Of course, he had representatives that helped him learn all the responsibilities. They were worth quite a lot and it seemed that Draco has been making good investment decisions to keep income flowing through.

Checking my watch, 8:35 a.m., perfect. Clasping the binder shut with the duplicate copies I stood up, straightened the dress and headed out of the office.

"Come in." Grootpan yelled from inside his door.

Opening it up I found him leaning over his desk with a pile of paperwork all around. His office was a bit larger than mine and it also included a window overlooking Diagon Alley, "Miss. Edwards, take a seat." Grootpan remarks motioning me to come closer.

I take a seat and wait expectantly for him to start the conversation. One of the first things you learn about working with Goblins is that they don't like having someone push them into conversation or make small talk. They are always straight to the point and want to initiate the conversation themselves. I smile politely as he finally stops looking over his work and settles back into his chair.

"I have contacted Mr. Desmarais and informed him of your absence and assured him that everything would run smoothly in your absence. I need your full attention on our next assignment." Grootpan began with a steely glint in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Good. If it was any other client I would not have allowed them to bend the rules but they personally requested you to handle their affairs and would not allow me to persuade them to go with the assigned handler." Grootpan remarked dryly, annoyance evident in the tone he was using with me.

"Who is the client?" I asked.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy. He'll be meeting us in the meeting room shortly. I'll explain everything then." Grootpan remarks hoping down from his chair and ushering me to follow suit.

"Mr. Malfoy has done much to increase his wealth and has gone through Gringotts to not only store his wealth but also where he conducts all of his business. However, this time he requested that you would be his Gringotts handler. I expect the very best from you. I don't want anything at all to push the Malfoy family from using Gringotts. Their family has a very long and happy work relationship with Gringotts; it must stay the same." Grootpan lectured, looking up at me with a glare to show just how serious he was.

"Of course, Mr. Grootpan."

He nodded in approval and I tried swallow the lump in my throat as we made our way to the meeting room. After all these years I would be face to face with him. Thousands of questions flew through my head, both about what this job entailed and why he had randomly requested me for the job. Going so far as to argue with the Head of Gringotts about only wanting me.

"Tea Ms. Edwards?"

Glancing up I smiled at the middle-aged secretary, "Coffee preferably if you have it."

"Of course." the lady remarks with a soft smile before summoning the coffee pot to begin brewing,

She set about preparing our drinks and leaving a tray of milk and sugar for the coffee next to me. Grootpan continued to lecture the importance of the Malfoy family's relations with Gringotts. Basically, saying if I fucked this up I was a dead woman. No pressure. The lady handed Grootpan his drink and then brought mine overs to me.

"Thank you." I remarked with a smile, savory the heat from the cup. It helped keep me focused and calm as I try to adjust to the whole situation. A knocking, rattled against the doors and I felt my heart jump. Oh, mother of- I was not prepared for this.

"Ah this must be Mr. Malfoy." Grootpan remarked with a pleased grin, motioning the serving lady to allow him entrance.

Calm down. You can do this. I kept repeating to myself; taking a sip of my coffee just as she opened the door. I mentally berated myself in the seconds of the door opening before I finally swallowed the coffee, looking up as Grootpan got up to greet Draco. He was tall; taller than I remembered but it has been a while. He smiled politely at the serving lady, his years of pureblood training coming out smoothly. His blond hair was tousled in a loose but professional manner and he surprisingly he went with a modern take of business wear. He was in tailored black slacks with a dark green button down underneath a black blazer that was buttoned up. He looked professional; debonair. There was no denying that he was very attractive and if you got him to smile, well. There was nothing left of you after that.

His eyes swept the room in calculating manor before they landed on me. My breath caught as he eyes met mine, a smirk appearing on his lips making those few seconds seem to last an eternity. Fuck. This was going to be harder than I expected. His eyes quickly focused on Grootpan who had now began to walk over to Draco, shaking hands.

"Mr. Malfoy. Impeccable timing as usual." Grootpan remarked with a sly grin. "Please do have a seat. Something to drink perhaps?"

"Hello Mr. Grootpan. It is good to see you again." Draco remarked moving to the table where I sat, "Coffee, please."

The serving lady was already on it and was hurriedly preparing a cup as Grootpan walked back to his spot next to me. "This is Ms. Edwards, just as you requested." Grootpan remarks, never one to beat around the bush but still phrased the words to show his blatant annoyance that Draco forced their hand.

"Ms. Edwards." Draco remarked with a grin and quirked eye brow. Suggesting if we should play the formalities game when we were well acquainted with each other, "It's good to see you."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Malfoy." I reply formally giving him a soft, professional smile. Yes. We were going to play formalities, if only for Grootpan's presence.

His attention shifted as the serving lady brought over a tray, holding a cup of steaming coffee along with a pot of cream and sugar for his preference. He thanked her again and picked up the coffee and took a sip, as Grootpan began the discussion.

"Now. Ms. Edwards, you are required by Mr. Malfoy to sign a confidentially agreement regarding the manor which your service was requested. It must be signed before he or I will divulge any further information."

Sliding over a roll of parchment with a Malfoy seal I glanced between the two of them. Interesting, very interesting. I meet Draco's gaze and he continues to smile in an innocent fashion. Well. I hope I don't come to regret this decision. Breaking the seal, I begin to read the magically binding contract. Basically, forbidding me from discussing anything relating to the work I was about to be assigned to. I took another sip of my coffee and weighed the pros and cons of signing this contract.

I was basically walking in blind to whatever was going on and once I signed this there was no way to back out. However, it would be a career suicide to walk away from this opportunity. Picking up the quill, I signed my name and rolled the parchment back up and handed it to Grootpan who nodded, pleased that I had agreed to move forward.

"Good. Now that we have the legalities out of the way, Mr. Malfoy would you explain the nature to why you chose Ms. Edwards to be your representative."

"I would love too. However, I believe that you signed a contract stating that Gringotts would not seek to overstep their knowledge other then what I had provided at our meeting. Anything else related to the matter stays between myself and the designated Gringotts representative, which is Ms. Edwards." Draco remarked in a slow pointed drawl not breaking the staring contest with Grootpan. His father would be so proud.

I took the moment to take another sip of my coffee as I watched the blood vessel on Grootpan's forehead enlarge, "Very well then Mr. Malfoy." Grootpan finally said before giving me a pointed look.

He finally began gathering his papers and stepped down from his seat, taking one more glance at me before glaring at Draco as he existed the door along with the serving lady. When the door finally clicked shut I finally looked back at Draco who was now unbuttoning his blazer.

"Silencio"

I quirk an eyebrow as Draco stood up and cast the spell. He was taking great lengths for people not to know anything or nothing more that he's let on about what this was about.

"I need to make sure that Grootpan isn't trying to overhear us when we speak." Draco remarked as he continued walking around the room with his wand, muttering softly to himself.

"You know I was already curious to why you went to great lengths to ask for me personally but I have to say. I intrigued now; with all the preparations you are going to, to make sure people agree to the terms of their contract and so that no one over hears anything." I remark casually trying to find the right thing to say to start this very strange and awkward re-introduction.

He glanced sideways at me and smirked, "I would not expect less from you."

"I'm sure Mr. Grootpan is not pleased that you kicked him out of his board room."

I chuckled at the thought of my boss fuming in his office at Draco getting the best of him and having the nerve to speak up and say that he was violating his contract by trying to stay in on our meeting.

"I have no doubt about that. However, I'm too good of a client to continue to defy my wishes." Draco replies dropping his hands and sliding his wand into a pocket.

"I see."

"I asked for you personally because I trust you out of all the people who work for Gringotts and I hoped you would keep your word about discretion." Draco began picking up his brief case and moving around the room to where I was sitting.

I glanced up at him as he took a seat next to me, close enough that I could smelling his cologne and a hint of his aftershave. He opened to briefcase and pulled out a stack of parchment and laid them on the desk as he began to explain.

"I would actually like us to discuss these matter in more detail at my business office. Would you be free tomorrow afternoon to meet?"

"I should be available." I remark locking eyes with his.

"Good. I will have my secretary owl you the information of our location and security clearance. Don't worry I will not waste your time today but I wanted us to be on better speaking terms. It has been a while since we last saw each other."

"Yes, yes it has." I murmured softly.

"I believe that last time I saw you, you still had that fiery red hair of yours." Draco remarked chuckling as he analyzed me landing a second longer on my current hairstyle. "At my trial of course. How could I forget. I believed I would spend the rest of my life in Azkaban and there you were; pushing Potter and the Wizanagmot to hold a trial in defense for my release."

He shook his head, eyes glazed over as his memory of that day appeared in front of him. I felt the room shrink smaller, the longer he talked and with shaking hands I grabbed hold of my coffee cup hoping it would calm my sudden nerves.

"I was shocked that my ex would go to such lengths to keep me a free man, even after all that I put you through and somehow you convince Potter that it was the right thing to do. I never did get a chance to thank you." Draco remarked eyes searching mine.

"It was nothing." I replied softly, "It was the right thing to do. You didn't deserve a lifetime of punishment."

"Well thank you. Eva." Draco murmured softly turning to really look at me, our knees brushed against each other when he moved and I had to hold back the shiver the ran up my spine at the contact.

"I tried to get in contact with you after my year of house arrest but I was told you went off to America." he remarked a rumble of laughter came out as he shook his head at the memory.

"I was in the States for a while but I've been here in London for quite some time now. Why not reach to me then?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

He shrugged his shoulders, finally breaking his gaze as he looked off behind me, "It didn't seem right too, after all, time had passed and I heard you traveled a lot even though your residence was London."

"I see. Well, here we are now."

"Yes, here we are." Draco murmured with a smile, "I must say it is good to see you again."

I couldn't help but smile responding to him, "I do have to agree with you there, now. Will you at least tell me what is going on?"

"Currently any investments done in my name or in my families has been run through Gringotts, the handlers of course chosen by my father." Draco began picking up the papers as he continued, "I have found it has be rather difficult for me to choose new avenues of income that- how should I put it. Do not live up to the pureblood expectations."

I chocked on my coffee and set it down hastily, "I beg your pardon?"

"The financial handlers that advise me about how I should invest my money were groomed to my father's choosing and I found that while we have prosecuted those who were Death Eaters we still have a large audience who still believe that Purebloods are superior. It's increasingly difficult for me to change the way I do business and invest because of them blocking me." Draco remarks, handing the stack over to me to look at.

"This here is a contract. I am proposing that you become my sole financial handler in all aspects of the Malfoy money regarding investments."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

" **Surrender to what is."**

"Wait. What?" What the hell did he mean, handle the Malfoy money? I was just an International Investment handler not an accountant at Gringotts.

"I want you to help handle the Malfoy money, specifically our investments." Draco remarked rolling his eyes at me.

I was not expecting this at all, "You want me to be the sole advisor?!"

"Yes." Draco remarked rolling his eyes again, "Don't look so surprised."

"Of course, I'm surprised! I was not expecting something like this."

"Take it home, read it over. I want you to take your time thinking this over. Tomorrow we can go over everything and I'll answer any question that you might have." Draco remarked glancing at me.

I glance up at him, searching he eyes trying to wrap my brain around this. Why would he specifically request me, forcing Gringotts to approve of it?

"You shouldn't think so hard about it." Draco joked, earning himself a glare, "Is it really that surprising that I would ask for you?"

I huffed for a moment and shook my head. It was as if time hadn't even passed and a part of me still felt like that 16-year-old girl. It brought back old feelings and unresolved closure from our years at Hogwarts. It didn't help that he was even more attractive than I remembered and of course he knew this.

"I am a bit surprised, can you blame me though?" I remark finishing up my coffee.

"I'm sure you are already aware that your name is thrown out there in the business realm. The financial realm was never popular until you came along. Close friend to the Golden Trio, defender against evil and now you've been blowing up the financial realm." Draco trails on, eyes shining in amusement.

"You make it sound like it was a walk in the park or something. I hardly think that it's true; that I'm 'blowing up the financial ream' as you say. I don't even think I've made a dent, I'm just a normal investment handler."

"No matter. Look it over, we'll talk more about it tomorrow." Draco remarked shuffling some of the papers and putting it away.

"Of course." I remarked following suit, realizing that the meeting was coming to an end, "Was there anything else I can do for you or that you wanted to discuss?"

I glanced over to him as I stood up and my breath catches in my throat. I had caught him mid act as his eyes were trailing over my body and a devilish grin appears on his face when our eyes finally locked. I was frozen in my spot. How is it that after almost 10 years of no interactions he could still do this to me?

"I'll see you tomorrow Eva." Draco remarked as he followed me toward the doors, stopping for a moment giving me a sly smirk, "Oh and by the way. I do love that necklace. Whoever gave it to you must have impeccable taste."

With that he walked away as I stood there in shock staring at him in confusion, as he made his way to the Floo Network. He remembered?!

"Eva!"

Snapping out of it I found Claire walking towards me. In traditional grey wizarding robes she grinned up at me, waiting as my brain tried to catch up to respond.

"I just put paperwork on your desk that just came in." Claire remarks falling into step with me as I headed back to my office.

"Thank you, Claire. Did Jacob remark if he needed anything?"

"Not that he's told me."

"Okay, I'll be in my office and tomorrow I'll be gone for a meeting." I remark walking into my office.

Shutting the door I lean up against it shutting my eyes, trying to absorb the energy given off by the door. Solid and sturdy I tried to find myself. This wasn't my first encounter with someone I was attracted to and it wouldn't be the last. I kept reminding myself before gritting my teeth and pushing myself off the door. I had shit to do today and I was resolved that Draco fucking Malfoy would not distract me. Determined I sat down in the leather chair and stared down the pile of paperwork that disguised the fact that this was a desk.

The first stack of parchment was from Jacob and our account with _Desmarais_. The paperwork was a modern marvel. It was an enchanted binder where it had a twin that shared a connection. Anything written in either would be transcribed to the other. It was a thick red leather cover disguised as a faded ledger, to elude its real purpose. Pulling back the cover I flipped past sheets we had already transcribed to each other and stopped when I reached the most current entries.

The rest of my work day was absorbed in the _Desmarais_ account. Going through each of the entries, making comments or references for both Jacob and I as he finalized the deal. Making copies I also prepared my portion of the contracts that Gringotts would handle to establish the International transactions that would be flowing between London and Paris. Groaning I finally shut the cover and whisper an incantation to keep the contents secured and leaned back into my chair. A grumbling noise reminded me that I had worked through lunch and had not eaten anything since this morning. Gathering everything I would need for my meeting tomorrow I closed my satchel and stood up to grab my cloak to head home for the night.

"Eva."

A voice called after they knocked on my door. A second later the door opened, revealing Claire, "You don't have to knock Claire."

Claire looks down at her feet, "Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." I remark standing up and grabbing my cloak, "was there something you needed?"

"I have the instructions for security clearance for your meeting tomorrow at the Malfoy offices."

"Okay great."

Clasping the hooks to the front of the black cloak I turn back to her to grab the piece of parchment that she had stretched out to me.

"Kerry, the secretary has set up a secure Floo connection from your residence so that you can bi-pass the public lobby. She said that you will come to the floor that holds the head offices of the Malfoy Company and she will greet you there at the front where she'll lead you to Mr. Malfoy's private office." Claire remarks pushing her curly brown hair away from her face.

"Okay, thank you Claire. Is there anything else I need to know about my meeting."

I remark moving us out of my office and shutting the door with a lock. I didn't want anyone else stopping me or I would never leave on time. Claire kept pace with me as we headed for the Floo network.

"Kerry states that when she meets you that she'll give you a crash course in the security and from there she will be able to give you security clearance so that any time after you'll be able to walk through all the doors and levels without any restrictions."

"Good. I didn't realize that there was so much security." I remark in shock at the hinted details on how much was put into the company office.

"I thought the same so I did a bit of digging. According to what I found, when Draco Malfoy became heir and sole controller of the Malfoy money at the of end of the war, he added levels of security to the building to maintain his safety. Obviously, many did not trust the Malfoy family and because of their close ties with Voldemort. Many did not agree with Mr. Malfoy and his mother's pardon that Harry Potter and you pushed for, so because of early attempts for his life he added the security to not only protect him but also to protect the future of the Malfoy money."

"Wow Claire. I'm impressed and I'm not even going to ask how you found out all of this." I remark shaking my head in amazement. Saying goodbye and heading into the Floo Network I was ready to be home.

Heading into the kitchen first I dropped my purse on a chair and waved my wand as pots and pans began to move around the kitchen with the fridge opening as my dinner started to get prepared. I was being lazy tonight; normally I would cook the muggle way. After moving back to the States, I found cooking with no magic was soothing, almost a relaxing experience. Leaving the kitchen behind me I headed to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, mulling everything that happened today.

What was this all about? What possessed Draco to contact me after all these years? It was beyond frustrating that the chemistry that I felt for him all those years ago was still there and I had to keep reminding myself that he's a stranger to me. We lost contact; lived our lives.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I remarked to my owl as I fed her and she hoots in response. "I know. I've lost my mind."

I shouldn't be worried about this. This was business. Just another client for another job and there is nothing to worry about. I scold myself, stepping into the kitchen, checking a pan that had chicken sizzling. It was almost done and my stomach grumbled in response. I spent the rest of the evening pouring of the history of Malfoy Investments as I ate dinner.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Fuck. Throwing the blankets over my head I groaned in realization that it was morning already and I had yet another meeting with Draco. I was not ready for this. Snuggling deeper into the blankets I doze off once more.

 _Buzz. Buzz_. Ugh! I groan in frustration as my wand continued to vibrate on my night stand. I had fallen back asleep between my pillows, with the sheets tangled about me.

It took me a half hour before finally settling on an outfit and decided that coffee was going to be too strong for my nerves and contemplated if a shot was the most appropriate way. I settled on tea and spent the morning sitting on my patio, nursing my tea and forcing myself to think of anything but my lunch meeting. I sent an owl to Ginny and to Hermione letting them know I was back in town, promising that I would be in London long enough for us to spend time catching up.

Glancing up, 11:30 a.m., well it was time to head to my meeting. Gathering my purse and glancing at my makeup in the mirror once more I stepped into the fireplace and into uncharted waters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Good Afternoon Miss Edwards."

Turning to the right after stepping out of the floo network I was greeted by a young, attractive witch in a grey dress with silver pumps. She smiled warmly as she extended her hand out to me, "My name is Kerry. I will be showing you to Mr. Malfoy's office." she states shaking my hand and beginning to move towards the hallway.

The lobby was breathtaking. Grey speckled marble floors, the reception desk was white with glass table tops. The walls were painted a sage color and had modern artwork hung down the hallway. I was impressed; it was sleek, modern and just a touch of masculinity. As we continued down the hall we were stopped at double doors where hired security checked her ID Badge and my visitor one.

Once through the doors I was greeted by an open spaced concept of cubicles. Inner office papers flew about and a low chatter could be heard. "This is the main floor that heads the Malfoy Company." Kerry answered when she glanced my way.

I followed her through another set of doors on the opposite end of the floor where the inner level elevators were located.

"I'll have your own ID badge ready on your departure today. You may continue to go through the main floo connection but after today we will have another set up so that you come right to the floor you'll be working on." Kerry remarks as the elevator doors opened to the top floor.

Once again, the same main colors and style was given to this floor. Instead of marble floors it was a grey checkered carpet and white walls instead of the green. There was another reception desk and two hired security strolling around before greeting Kerry warmly as we passed. This floor seemed to only hold maybe 3 to 4 large offices. We took a hallway to the left of the receptionist's desk, passing one office; a quick glance showed the name Zabbini on the name plate. I rolled my eyes, I should know that they would still be close friends. We stopped in front of the left corner office which had Malfoy on the name plate. She knocked and a shuffling of papers and muffled come in echoed from inside.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have Ms. Edwards here for her appointment."

"Yes, send her in Kerry."

I heard Draco respond and I tried to ignore how my stomach flipped as Kerry opened the door, allowing me to enter.

"I have given her all the background paperwork and I'll have her ID badge ready at her departure today sir." Kerry remarks before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

When the door shut I turned back to look at Draco. He was lounging in a high back chair behind a glass desk, observing me while oozing every ounce of wealth and confidence. I had the sudden urge to puke and run out the door like a teenager

"You hired good. She seems like she does a great job." I noted dumbly, trying to find my ability to speak.

"Yes. Kerry is also a new addition to the Company. I hired her shortly taking over and has done an amazing job." Draco remarks pulling his chair back, "Would you like something to drink?"

"A water perhaps."

I reply following him as he motioned me to take a seat at the table behind me. As I pulled off my cloak and began to pull out the paperwork, Draco busied himself with drinks as he continued to talk.

"Food will be brought up in about 20 minutes I hope you don't mind I picked for you."

"Thanks" I reply taking the glass as he settled into a chair next to me, "That's fine, I'm not a picky eater."

"Good. I had assumed as much from what I remembered." Draco drawls pausing to glance at me. A warm smile on his face, "I'm glad you agreed to come in today, did you get a chance to look at the documents?"

"Yes, I did. They are very thorough yet if you don't mind me saying, very vague at the same time." I remark taking a moment to take a sip of water, letting the cold water cool me down and focus me.

"I was hoping you would figure that out." Draco began before motioning his wand, summoning paperwork to the table, "I'm afraid there is a lot more I left out."

"Left out?"

"Yes." Draco remarks, his face turning serious before continuing, "Don't look so concerned, I do want you as our Gringotts investment handler but there's more. It's true that I want to disintegrate the current board but I've been noticing that one of our investments doesn't look exactly right. I want your help going through the paper work and to find out if one of my advisors has been swindling money."

Good god! I could already feel a headache coming. This…this was crazy. No wonder he didn't want to bring this up at Gringotts.

"Please tell me you're joking." I remark warily, searching his eyes for a sign that he wasn't serious, the chair squeaking as I leaned back.

"I wish it was a joke." Draco remarked taking a sip of his drink, "I've been keeping it under wraps before it gets spread all over the newspapers."

"This is insane!"

Leaning back into the chair I stared off at the wall trying to grasp the mess I just signed myself into. Handle his investments and now help him find out who's been money laundering! No wonder he was so cautious at Gringotts and why he was adamant about saying as little as possible.

"Does anyone else know this besides you?"

"Blaise. Him and I have been working on it for about a year now."

Fuck. "Did you just say you've working on this for a year?"

His eyes flashed as he responded, "Yes. I began to notice it and Blaise has been helping to try to solve this problem."

"Why wait so long to seek help?"

"We needed to make sure we could do this without raising suspicion. That takes time and planning."

Groaning I rub my forehead in frustration, "Okay tell me again what you're me hiring for?"

He rolled his eyes but answered none the less, "I want you to help solve this money laundering but under the disguise that I'm hiring you as my firm's investment consultant. I need to make sure Gringotts doesn't send you off to another potential investor while I'm having you help me. I need you here in London and working here."

"You do realize that I have to show Gringotts proof that I am your investment consultant."

"Yes. I'm going to make a case that by having you on my project only I will be the first participant in setting up a contract with the new Desmarais firm." he states taking another sip of his water.

"Which basically allows you to essentially rent my services out without questions." I state filling in the missing pieces.

"Exactly. Meanwhile I want you working on this problem alone."

"What if I don't find any leads to solving your problem?"

"I highly doubt that will ever be the problem." Draco remarks smirking at me, "If you agree I will be putting you on the companies' salary, although you won't have direct access to it. It would look suspicious that I'm paying you for a job you get paid for by Gringotts."

"What do you mean you are putting me on the companies' salary but I won't have access to it?"

"I will be putting money aside in a new account at Gringotts but currently it would be under my name." Draco replies sifting through the papers he brought to the table earlier.

He handed me a sheet and I glanced at him confused before finally taking it from him. On official letterhead the letter was a proposal of the intended scope of the employment and the starting pay. I blinked and looked back at the figure again. That couldn't be right.

"Draco, this- this is way too much, this has to be a mistake." I remark glancing up at him.

"It's no mistake."

"It's six figures!"

"A pay worthy of what is required of the job and of course the discretion that goes along with it." Draco replies.

I glanced once more at the figure, feeling a bit faint. It felt a bit unreal.

"So, do you accept the job?"

I glance back up him, forgetting that he was still waiting for a response. This was serious, more than what I first anticipated but again this was an opportunity I shouldn't pass up. Whether it was the outrageous pay or the challenge of solving the problem. His grey eyes boar into mine, searching for a hint at what my answer would me. He had to be desperate to be revealing this to me, all in the hopes that I would agree at the end.

"Fine. I accept."

He broke out into a grin of satisfaction, nodding his head in approval, "Excellent! I do require you to sign a few legally binding contracts before I can let you leave this room."

"Of course."

He nodded and soon we delved into the mundane job of paperwork. All had some form of confidentiality and magically binding my signature to the contracts. I had to swear that I would never utter or hint the real reason I was hired and so forth. My hand ached at the end and I was getting exhausted trying to absorb the insane amount of details he had just given me. Just then a knock interrupted our concentration.

"Mr. Malfoy, you lunch." a young girl remarks as hot trays floated in the air and settled in front of us on the table.

"Thank you." Draco replied dismissing the young witch who promptly left and shut the door.

Glancing at the covered trays of food in front of us my stomach rumbled. Making me realize just how much time had passed and how hungry I really was. I glanced over as Draco began to uncover the trays and had our papers tidied up and moved elsewhere.

"I hope you don't mind eating in my office instead of at a restaurant." Draco remarked handing a plate to me, "This was too sensitive to be spoken in public."

"No, its fine. Thank you for lunch."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." I remark as I continued to blow on my soup waiting to see what he wanted to ask.

"What made you leave Europe."

I look up at him sharply, the spoon filled with hot soup still dangling midair. My mouth agape in shock as I tried to register his question. Well. I wasn't expecting him to ask that. Sighing I finally put the spoon down at glance up at him.

"I needed to get away from Europe."

He nodded thoughtfully and I took the moment to taste the soup as he formulated a response. The soup was grain and veggie in a tomato based broth. It was perfect for lunch, filled you up but you wouldn't feel heavy afterwards. I couldn't help but wonder what spurred him to ask such a question.

"I suppose that is a just answer." Draco replied glancing over at me a curious glint in his eye, "Did it offer you what you sought."

I quirked an eye brow at his remark and wondered for a second if he was trying to hint at something, "In some way yes and in others no. I needed to leave but at the same time it was difficult to leave my friends and not help with picking up the Wizarding world after the war."

He nodded thoughtfully and we continued to eat in silence. I wasn't sure what to talk to him about and it had been so long I didn't know what he liked or disliked. His sudden interest in why I left was confusing. Was he generally that interested or what he just trying to make conversation?

"What made you come back?"

I smiled warmly at him, "My friends really. Harry sent me an owl that Ginny was pregnant and I knew it was time for me to come back. I wanted to be there for them and watch their kids grow up and go to Hogwarts. I wouldn't have been able to do that if I stayed in America. It worked out great. I moved back, found a great job at Gringotts and I was still able to travel. A few years later and now I'm sitting in front of you."

He chuckled softly at the ending remark, a thoughtful looked on his face. "Yes, now you are."

We continued to make idle chit chat as we ate and he had the food magically cleared away when we were finished. Bringing the paperwork back on the table I settled comfortably for the next step.

"I would like you to hand this paperwork to Mr. Grootpan so that we can begin our work here. I am assuming you are still finalizing the deal from Paris with your partner?'

"Sure, I can stop into the office tomorrow and hand them to him. Yes, Jacob sent over some more details on the finalization but there could still be remarks or adjustments made."

He nodded thoughtfully and continued to put the fake paperwork together. I was curious about his story as well. I had heard he had married Astoria Greengrass and they had one child together, Scorpius. Then a year ago I heard rumors that he had the marriage dissolved but the public never did find out about the cause the divorce. Many did not divorce in the wizarding world and it was rather difficult to have the magical bindings removed.

"After the fake paperwork gets cleared at Gringotts I want you working here." Draco began handing me the binder and motioning me to follow him out the door, "I have an office open that I would like you to use."

I followed him as we took a left outside of his door, passed the glass board room on the right that served as the divider for the two sides of the floor. On the opposite end, there was again another corner office adjacent to his. I walked parallel with Draco and wondered if there was something bigger planned in that head of his, as he opened the door.

"This will be your office while working on this project. If you need anything, all you need to do is ask and Kerry will make sure the room is to your liking." Draco states strolling into the room and allowing me a moment to look about the room.

It was set up almost identical to his, the same glass desk that had an L shaped attachment that went along the side and back of the desk. There were large fanning plants that were spread across the room. Again, on the opposite end of the room was a small table with chairs, against the wall there was a large bookcase that took up the entire wall. It was very beautiful and I could see all the small details that someone thought about to include. Making my Gringotts office look small and dreary.

"It's beautiful Draco. You really shouldn't have done this." I remark turning to finally meet his gaze.

He waved off my remark, "Nonsense. No one is occupying this room so naturally you should be the one using it."

"Only if you insist."

"I do. Shall we go back to my office and discuss the rest of the details?"

I nodded and followed him out the door than back across the hall and into his office. We spent the rest of the day deep in the paperwork as he tried to bring me up to speed. Everything was in place for the fake decoy that I would give to Gringotts and once it cleared I would then temporarily move to this office where I would begin to go over everything Draco had found so far.

The Malfoy Company had a long-standing tradition of doing business in investments and financing. For generations the company and the board would decide where the family money would get invested and which start up projects they would buy shares into. He went into details on how the board was a carefully chosen group that of course all held similar beliefs to those of the Malfoy family. For generations the board members passed down their position to a family member.

All of this ran smoothly even up until the end of the second wizarding war. However, after his father's sentence Draco became the sole heir of the Malfoy line, where he was then coached in everything that the board and the company handled. Logically those who worked for the company shared the belief about purebloods and supported the Malfoy's backing of Voldemort. Yet once Draco began to no longer need their guidance he found that many were disgruntled that he was never a true supporter of Voldemort and became suspicious when he began to push for investments for companies that were owned by non-pureblood families.

Then almost a year ago he spent time checking into the background of each investment that the company gave money to when he stumbled upon an error. Thus, it turned into a very serious problem, Draco explained that someone inside the company has been allocating money to an undisclosed source. He hopes that by bringing me into the folds I would be able to see into the investment paperwork and find the roots that would lead us to not only where the money was going but who is involved and what was the money being used for.

At the end of the day I had a lingering headache and about three steps away from a full-blown panic attack. This was a high stakes game I was playing in and anything could happen if anyone finds out about this.

"Go home, don't worry so much over this." Draco remarked as if sensing my panic. "I believe it will take about a week for Gringotts to approve my proposal; giving you plenty of time to finalize the end of your current job."

"I hope you right about this." I remark shaking my head in disbelief.

"A Malfoy is never wrong. I am expecting that I will be at Gringotts tomorrow for a meeting after you hand over the proposal. I shall see you tomorrow then and perhaps lunch?"

I glance up at him from buttoning my cloak, quirking an eye brow. A lunch date tomorrow as well?

"Sure?"

"You don't seem convinced about going to lunch. If you'd rather not-"

"No." I retort, cutting him off, "It's fine. We can do lunch tomorrow."

"Good." He states as a devilish grin appeared on his face, which only made my stomach flip.

We said goodbye and I was greeted by Kerry at the elevators who was showing me the way out and handing over my new ID badge. By the time I got home I was exhausted. It was almost dinner and I didn't even want to move from where I collapsed on my couch. The sound of my fireplace roaring to life, jolted me awake and I blinked in confusion.

"Hermione?"

"Why is it I hear my best friend is back in London and doesn't even have the decency to respond back to my owl!" Hermione exclaims glaring at me as she brushed the soot off her clothing.

"It's good to see you too." I rumbled, pushing myself into a sitting position, "I'm sorry everything has been last minute and I've spent the last two days back to back in business meetings with a new client."

"Business meetings? I thought you are just finishing one in Paris? You looked dreadful, have you eaten today?" Hermione questions over her shoulder as she walks into the kitchen.

"Yes, business meetings. Two days ago, Jacob and I just put the contract through for our Paris deal. Then my boss shows up demanding I come back to London to meet a new client that requested me."

"You didn't answer my second question."

I send her a glare, leaning against the doorway into the kitchen, "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"So, who is this new client that Gringotts pulled you off another one for?" Hermione questioned as she continued to busy herself around the kitchen, making dinner.

"Draco Malfoy." I reply watching in amusement as her spoon dropped, as she spun around to face me.

"Did you just say Malfoy?!"

"Yes. I just about had the same reaction you did when my boss told me."

She went back to stirring the pasta sauce as her brain tried to catch up, "Malfoy asked for you specifically? I thought that you guys haven spoken for years now."

"I know. We haven't and yet he still asked for me. Who's watching Rose right now?"

"Oh, I left Rose with Ron." She remarked pausing to look over at me, "So was your meetings with him? How did that go?"

"Yes, my meetings have been with him. It was nerve wracking, seeing him was strange. I felt like no time had passed but at the same time it did."

"So, what happened? Did he say why he asked for you? Was it weird having to interact?" Hermione blurted out. Good old Hermione even though we grew up it was times like these that reminded me of the know it all that became a sister to me at Hogwarts.

"It was odd at some points but for the most part it was comfortable, as if we had been talking to each other all these years. He asked for me because he said I was the only one he could truly trust at Gringotts and would keep their mouth shut. I had to sign a contract to promise I wouldn't talk about why I was hired. All I can say is that I'm supposed to be the sole investment advisor for his company."

I opened a wine bottle and poured two glasses for us as she made our plates and we headed into the dining room to continue talking. I missed having my best friend around, gossiping and talking about life.

"Hm." Hermione hummed thoughtfully handing me my plate, "What about the chemistry?"

"Hermione!"

"What! The two of you had some strong feelings for each other. I dare say that it wasn't something that just goes away." Hermione exclaims taking a bite of her food, raising an eye brow at me. Taunting me to prove that she was wrong.

"Ugh! Yes!" I exclaim throwing my hands up, "Yes all right! It doesn't matter though, this is strictly business and we both live different lives now."

She grinned at me in satisfaction, "I knew it! Oh, I dare to disagree. If anything, I think you two are in very similar situations. Most of the London's wizarding society married right after the war and all have kids. Yet you've decided that your career was more important, which is completely okay. Malfoy in turn, dated and ended up marrying Astoria Greengrass and shortly after the birth of their son he asked for a divorce."

"I still disagree with you." I remark earning an eye roll.

"Fine I'll let it drop for now but I still think I'm right about this. What now? Are you here in London long term with this new job?"

"For the most part yes."

"Good. So, you're free to have dinner with us tomorrow night? Harry and Ginny will be there with their two boys."

"Yes, I would love to come. It will be good to see all of you and the kids. Can't believe how old they're getting."

We finished off our glass of wine and I waved our plates away and they were now getting cleaned with the rest of the kitchen. We briefly talked about how work was going for her at the Ministry, promising to tell me more details of life when I came over tomorrow. Hugging her goodnight, I watched as the fireplace died.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I trust you explained to Mr. Malfoy that this is not normal convention for hiring one of our investors?" Mr. Grootpan remarks scowling at me, as he dropped the parchment onto his desk.

"I did sir. He was adamant that I still bring you the letter stating his proposal."

"Leave. I will speak with Mr. Malfoy regarding how business is normally conducted regarding investments and their handlers job." Mr. Grootpan remarked icily from his chair.

I nodded curtly before taking leave of his office and heading back into mine. I was still going through all the paperwork from the Desmarais account; I wanted to make sure there was no mistakes. By the time lunch rolled around I was still sorting through ledgers on how transactions would be moved and received when a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in."

Glancing up when door clicked open I was greeted by Claire who was sporting flushed cheeks. Choosing to ignore whatever was going on I waited for her to tell me what she needed.

"Ms. Edwards."

"Yes Claire." I remark waiting for her to get over her random bout of shyness.

"Mr. Malfoy is here requesting to meet with you." Claire remarked her eyes shooting to outside the door.

Oh yes! I forgot I agreed to go to lunch with him, "Yes let him in."

Moving to the side she glanced behind her as Draco strolled in, making eye contact with Claire for a moment as she blushed an ever-deeper shade of red as she shut the door behind her.

"So, this is your office huh?" Draco remarks surveying the room in a sweeping glance before walking over to a bookshelf and began to examine my pictures.

"Yes." I remark putting away my paperwork and waving the enchantment over it. "So how was your meeting? I'm assuming Grootpan did indeed call you in."

"He did and it's all taken care off." Draco drawled finally glancing my way.

He looked dashing as ever, even if he was wearing traditional wizarding robes with a cloak over it. He was still looking at the photos I had and I fought the urge to tell him to stop. It died when he brought up settling everything with Grootpan.

"Really?!"

Chuckling softly at my surprise he finally takes a seat in a chair in front of my desk, "Of course. Now I believe you agreed to going to lunch?"

He quirked an eye brow waiting for me to give a response. Rolling my eyes, I push my chair back, "Yes I do remember. Did you have somewhere in mind you wanted to go? I am still expecting you to tell me how you got Grootpan to agree in the very same day."

"There is actually. It's a little bistro not too far away from here. I've heard they have the best homemade pasta. Sure but not until we eat, I'm starving."

Draco remarks following me as I grab my wand and purse and we head out the door. I tell Claire I'm out for lunch, trying to ignore the fact that her eyes are solely on Draco as we walk by. We walk in comfortable silence as we head down the elevator shaft to the main lobby.

There was a lot of foot traffic as people took care of their banking needs during their lunch break. A few stopped and said hello to Draco or to me as we passed by; asking how we are and how happy they were to see one of us. Passing through the marble doors, I squinted as the June sun hit my face and the heat wrapped around me.

"Wow it's beautiful out today." I exclaim glancing about and enjoying the chance to be out in the sun. Watching people weaving about as they get their shopping down, chattering amongst themselves.

"Yes, a good excuse to get out for your lunch break." Draco remarks quietly, grabbing the back of my arm to steer me as a group of old ladies stop in the middle of the side walk as they stare into a tea shop.

I get a whiff of his cologne as I'm pulled up against him and momentarily forget about the crazy old ladies and whatever he had just said to me.

"I'm just used to having to work through lunch these past few years and eating later than normal." I remark as we pass a book shop, glancing in briefly as we take a turn to the left down an alley way.

"You should try it more often. Ah, here we are."

Draco remarked removing his hand from my arm and placing it on my lower back as he opened the wooden door allowing me to enter first. Was it me or was there a lot of touching going on? It was distracting and I could barely pay attention to anything but the feeling of his hand. Stepping in I blink as my eyes adjusted to the café. It was styled in a modern English taste and had fresh plants on the counter as well as in the corners.

"Table for two?" the waiter asked glancing between the two of us, a warm smile on his face.

"Yes. Some privacy as well." Draco states in a posh manner that I couldn't help but roll my eyes at.

The waiter nodded and ushered us to follow him through the door and into the back where the dining area was located. There were a few people here already, an older couple sat in a table next to the window, a group of four young witches sat chatting together dressed in work clothes; showing they were on lunch from one of the shops. We continued until the waiter took us to the back of the dining area and a small nook appeared behind a half wall.

Sliding into the booth and Draco on the opposite end as the waiter placed the menus onto the table, before requesting if we would like something to drink.

"Tea please." I remark placing my purse next to me.

After Draco replied the waiter left and I skimmed over the menu. It was obviously a family owned restaurant and the dishes were pasta based, based on whatever was in season.

I tried to ignore the fact that his eyes felt like they could see right through you. Analyzing your every thought or action while his face showed no changes to his emotions. I was deeply curious why he asked for another lunch date- er… meeting. Was he wanting to talk more about his company and the job he hired me for? Is the lunch date just a way to break the ice more after all these years?

"Have you found anything you want?"

I asked as the waiter walked back placing the kettle of hot water at the table, "Here is the water. I've brought our selection of tea for you to choose from. Are you ready to order or do you need a few moments?"

"'Thank you." I murmur glancing through the box of tea.

"We need a little longer."

"Of course."

The waiter left and I chose a pomegranate tea while Draco selected an Earl Grey. Thanking him, he began to pour the hot water into my cup before pouring his own. A few minutes later we gave our orders for lunch and settled into a comfortable silence as we allowed our tea to cool down a bit more.

"So, tell me how did you convince my boss to allow you to break the rules?" I remarked taking a sip of my tea, as I tried to think of what we could talk about.

"I explained how much Gringotts benefits from having the Malfoy's do business through them." Draco remark with a smirk, "Naturally he then agreed to my wishes."

I shook my head in exasperation, I didn't know anyone else who could easily influence others with just a few words. "Somehow I feel that he takes more convincing than that."

"Oh, he did. Like all Goblins there is always a price if you want anything from them. I just happened to know what his price would be." Draco remarks mysteriously almost wanting to stop any more questions regarding.

"I see and should I know what exactly his price was?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, although I would suggest continuing working in your office until the end of the week before we move you to our location. I don't need Gringotts getting suspicious that I'm stealing one of their employees."

I snort in response, "They probably are already. They are goblins for a reason."

"Indeed." Draco remarked reminding me way too much of his crazy father.

Our meals came out and we chatted idly about Quidditch, popular news on what's happening at the Ministry. We never broached the subject about our personal lives or talking about our school years together. By the time lunch ended I felt at ease, a bit of teasing back and forth even.

"Again, thank you for lunch. I'm sure we'll be talking at some point soon." I remark, smiling softly up at him. Do we pretend we're friends or act like this was just a random occurrence?

"Yes, enjoy the rest of your work week." Draco remarked before pulling me into a hug.

While in only lasted a moment, I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of familiarity of the countless times I used to be in his embrace. Flashes of our years of Hogwarts coming to my mind. Sneaking off to dark corridors or pretending to do homework in the upper levels of the library. But the second we pulled out of our embrace they disappeared and I couldn't help but wonder what was happening to me.

"Try not to skip lunches. You get a break for a reason you know." Draco replied as he walked away, giving me a devilish grin and sending me a wink before I could even respond.

The rest of the day was a blur as I came back to my office with new paperwork for the Desmarais account followed by a meeting with Grootpan. He wanted to discuss my job with Draco and what that entailed.

"I figured you would still be here."

"Harry!" I exclaim pulling my seat back and pulling him into a hug.

He grinned sheepishly at me as we hugged. He still had on his Auror uniform underneath his wizarding cloak.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you." Harry remarked as we settled on the couch, "Hermione owl'd me stating you were going to be able to come to dinner so I figured I would come by and catch up before you get bombarded by the kids."

"It's so good to see you! I see you have some grey hair, your age is starting to show." I tease, chuckling when he glares at me, "That is true but now that I'm back in London we'll have to grab lunch if you are not busy with raids."

I move about my office collecting my things as Harry spoke, "You know we are the same age, so if I'm getting old then so are you. Yes, I would like us to meet up. I miss hanging out with one of my best friends. God knows with the kids we don't get out as much."

"I can only imagine." I remark grabbing my jacket and turning back to him, "I'm all set."

We chatted amicably all the way to the floo system and said goodbye to Claire as we walked past. Harry began to fill me in on all the latest news at the Ministry and what kinds of raids they have been going on and any odd cases that seem to come. Once stepping into the floo I appeared again in the living room of Hermione and Ron's home.

"Auntie Eva!"

I heard someone yell before I felt tiny arms about my legs pulling me out of the fireplace and into the living room. Grinning I glanced down to see I had James and Rose both dangling from my leg.

"Guys get off her and let her into the room!" Ron hollered stepping into the room, shaking his head at the kids.

"Dad!" James exclaims in excitement as Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Harry laughed as James unlatched himself from me and went into his dad's embrace.

"Rose, look how big you got!" I exclaim picking her up and then adjusting her weight to my hips as I walked over to where Ron and Harry stood.

"Is that Eva I hear?"

Rounding the corner Ginny appeared with Albus in her arms. She looked good, dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt; her fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Albus was just about a year old now with James a few years ahead of him. Rose was Ron and Hermione's kid and she was in between James and Albus' age.

"Hi Ginny" I reply as she pulled me into a side embrace.

"Hello to you to. You look good." Ginny remarked with a grin as she glanced over me, "Come, us girls are chatting in the kitchen."

I laugh as both Ron and Harry roll their eyes and I follow Ginny down the hallway and into the kitchen. Hermione was leaning over a steaming pot with her curly hair pulled back in a bun.

"Hello Hermione. What are you making for dinner?" I ask as Rose squirmed out of my hands and took off down the hall to where the boys were at.

"Stew and bread rolls from the market. There's some wine open on the table, help yourself." Hermione remarks as she continued to concentrate on the stove top.

With a glass of wine in hand, Ginny I sit at the kitchen table, "So you're working for the Malfoy Company now?" Ginny remarks smirking over her wine glass.

"Yes."

"From what Hermione told me it sounds like there could be sparks flying."

"Ginny!" I exclaim in frustration which only makes Hermione and her bust into a fit of laughter, "There's no sparks flying! This is totally professional!"

"Oh, I'm only teasing Eva. You haven't dated much since Vince called it quits and then you disappeared to Paris for work. With Malfoy, showing up out of the blue and needing your help. He's single, you're single and you can't lie he's easy on the eyes. We've been dying to hear about any crazy guys you've met going out with Jacob after work. So you can't blame us for teasing you a bit about Malfoy." Ginny states bluntly.

Hermione continued chuckling and I could only roll my eyes at my two friends. Leave it to them to rub it in and then tell me I'm not giving them enough gossip.

"I can't get involved with him. You know what Gringotts is like about employee, client relationships; especially while on a current job." I replied firmly glancing between them to get them to drop this topic, "Can we move on to something else. Tell me everything that been going on with you guys?"

"No reason to get all in a tuff. I'm sure if the boys knew they would banging on your door trying to convince you otherwise. We know it's business and we wouldn't want you to just jump into anything with him. I mean it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about." Ginny replied.

They finally relent and Ginny begins to tell me all the news going on with the team and any upcoming matches she has. Hermione filled me in on her job and her goals of moving father up the ladder. When dinner was ready we all made idle conversation as we tried to keep the kids seated long enough to eat. While the kids played I learned about how the Auror's Department was still trying to track down Malfoy's old body guards, Crabbe and Goyle.

They went into hiding after the war ended and the Ministry was still trying to track them down. It was refreshing to be able to relax with them and joke around about all our memories together. Of course, I got an earful about agreeing to work with Draco from both boys when they heard the news. Telling me to keep my guard up and that if I smelled anything suspicious I should let them know. To be perfectly honest I thought they were being a bit overly dramatic.

"It was so great to see you guys. Now that I'm back we need a proper night out and leave the kids with a babysitter." I remarked hugging them goodnight and promising to meet up with them later before finally heading back home.

…..

"Everything has been finalized so we can officially close the paperwork for Desmarais Company."

Jacob began as he paced the room listing off any items or comments made after my departure. I was relieved to finally be done with this and glad that my partner was so thorough.

"That's good news then. Great job finishing this up for me. I hope my notes made sense that I was sending over earlier in the week."

"No, the notes were a great help and it answered some of the questions they ended up asking." Jacob replies finally taking a seat in a chair, "So tell me is the rumor true?"

I rolled my eyes, he could be so dramatic. "What rumor?"

"That you have become the investment advisor for the Malfoy company. I even heard gossip that you were at lunch with him earlier this week." He made a whistling sound at the end and grinned cheekily at me.

"Yes, it's true I will be the company's advisor when dealing with Gringotts. How is there gossip about a lunch?"

"You should know by now that anything the Malfoy family does is in the news and this is big news. Not only for Gringotts to have secured the position but also because of you."

Sighing I rub my temple as a headache begins to form, "Maybe but it all seems a bit ridiculous."

"People are going to talk. Rita will be watching you and him like a hawk." He flourishes his hands as his grin widens, "You know Rita loves anything to do with a Malfoy and enough evidence to make a love story out of it."

"You make it sound like some silly romance novel." I remark, throwing a wad of paper at his head in annoyance.

"Hey!"

"I really do hate that women!" I remark ducking as he threw it back at me, "Are you disappointed to be back in England?"

"Disappointed? No. I love Paris but it's always good to come home. Well I should get going. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Grootpan regarding a new project." Jacob remarks standing up to leave, "It's going to be weird not having my partner in crime."

"I know it's a bit weird doing other work and not having group dinners going over all the papers."

"I'll still be coming in to bother you.'"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Good luck on the next project, make sure to tell me all about it." I call out as he waves a goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Monday morning rolled around and I couldn't help but feel apprehensive on what today would bring. Dressed in black slacks, I paired it with a light rose blouse and a black sweater. Stepping out of the elevator I was greeted by Karry who was sitting up at the secretarial desk.

"Good Morning Ms. Edwards."

"Hello Kerry, please just call me Eva." I remark coming to stop in front of her desk.

"Of course. I'll notify Mr. Malfoy that you are here. If you would follow me."

Once we stepped up to his office she knocked and motioned me to wait as she stepped inside. Glancing about I noticed how quiet it seemed on the higher floor than the one below. A moment later Kerry opened the door and ushered me to follow. Glancing over I found Draco signing papers, dressed in a black muggle paint suit.

"Morning." I remark taking a seat in a chair, waiting for him to finish up with his own work.

"Morning. Give me a moment to finish this and I'll be free."

Draco remarks glancing up at me for a moment before concentrating on the parchment in front of him. Leaning over his parchment allowed parts of his hair to cover his face, loose that you could easily run your hands through. Glancing about his office I couldn't help but wonder how life had brought the two of us together again. He was my first love and our relationship embodied everything you'd think of that comes with teenage love. Drama, fighting, and love.

"Sorry. If I didn't finish it now Kerry would be harassing me until I did."

Draco explains bringing my focus back to him and away from my thoughts. Pushing the loose hair way from his face, he stretches and I couldn't help but fidget as his eyes wandered over me before snapping back up to make eye contact with a grin on his face. Not in the least ashamed that he had made it so obvious; totally professional, right?

"Come, I'll walk you to your office. I brought anything I thought you'd find relevant to at least get you started." Draco began standing up, leading the way out the door. "Did you see the paper earlier in the week?"

I groan in frustration which only earned me chuckling. I glare at him for a moment, "I'm going to assume you're talking about Rita's article about our lunch meeting."

"What?! You didn't find it fascinating? You weren't glued to every word about our blossoming relationship?" Draco teases, quoting the words Rita used for us hugging.

"Ugh! That lady is pure evil!"

"Really? I kind of enjoyed the part where she talked about how, 'when their eyes met you could see the affection they had for each other.'" Draco exclaims is his best Rita voice; I personally felt like puking.

"You're ridiculous!" I remark smacking him on the arm, "I don't know how you find anything she writes remotely funny especially when it's about yourself."

"It's just Rita and her normal garbage. Plus you have to admit it's free publicity for the both of us and for Gringotts."

Choosing to ignore that last statement I follow him into the room and we head for the table where half of it is filled with stacks of ledgers and parchments bound together, giving my office a lingering scent of mildew and parchment. Sweet Jesus! I was really over my head.

"To begin I thought the best solution was to show you where I found the error."

"That probably is the best idea. I can trace your steps and then pull up your accounts." I remark settling in a chair next to him and throwing my bag on the floor.

Reaching for the first stack of parchment, Draco places it between us as he begins, "at the end of month I usually glance the ledgers once the department has closed the accounts and skim through to see how well the Malfoy money is invested and where our weak points are."

"If you look here." Draco states pointing at a line in the ledger I lean in:

 _MCH Credit…$350,000.00_

 _MCH Credit…$100,000.00_

 _MCH Credit…..$1.00_

 _MCH Credit….$1.00_

 _MCH Credit….$10,000.00_

 _MCH Debit…..$135.67_

 _MCH Debit…..$20.57_

The ledger continued is the same format but instead of the random account of $1.00 it was slowly building to more. MCH stood for Magical Clearing House. It was coding used to reference money moving magically in a digital format. Credit means money leaving the account and a Debit was money deposited. In the investment world the Debit symbolizes money earned or interest from money earned elsewhere.

"Originally I assumed the small random withdrawals was a new investment and testing the magic of the exchange to make sure that the lines were securely linked." Draco remarked, following the pattern of thoughts coming to my mind.

"But?" I remark glancing up at him already realizing that something about these withdrawals didn't add up.

"But, when I cross referenced the testing figures to that of any new investments in the same month. There was none." Draco remarks shaking his head in annoyance.

I leaned back, allowing myself to let this new information roll around and any other possible reason for the figures; in the hopes that maybe this wasn't a case of money laundering. "Did you check to make sure this wasn't an investment from a month or two ago that someone didn't do their job and instead of informing you they just snuck the testing amount through?"

"I did and I even had Blaise look to make sure. There's nothing for those amounts in any new investment." Draco remarks locking his grey piercing eyes on me.

Pulling my eyes away from him I glance back down on the sheet. Okay. Think Eva, could this be anything else? "Okay." I mumbled to myself standing up as I paced, trying to think about what my next step would be.

"Does this binder show only one section of the company's money? Or do you have more than one account where money is deposited and withdrawn for investments?"

He paused for a moment, "I believe there is only one account. Blaise is our Chief Accountant so I can double check with him."

"Okay that would be great."

I continued to pace for a bit weighing where the best place to start would be. On one hand it makes sense to begin right where he first noticed and trace his step or on the other hand, I could start by checking each investment to check and see if I match the amounts. I tried to ignore the fact that I could feel his eyes on me as I walked about the room.

"Okay." I remark turning to look at him, "I think to begin with I'm going to briefly trace your steps on what Blaise and you have discovered. From there I may look at each investment and see if anything matches. As way to see if these figures are not a case of money laundering."

He leaned back for a moment as he pondered my suggestion, "I think that is a logical decision. Included with this stack is our investment books so you are all ready to go."

"Okay great. Now. Where can a girl go to get some coffee around here? I have a feeling I'm going to need it." I remarked with a grin.

"I'll get Kerry to get some for us."

This was going to be tough, tedious work and I only hoped I would be able to spot something that would give us a clue to what has been going on and where it's going. Flipping through a few pages I skimmed through similar entries that ran through out each month. I would need a list of new investments or products that they invested in, to at least check those off the list.

"So, two coffees'." Draco states opening the door with a tray floating in front of him, "I didn't know how you take your coffee so Kerrie gave me everything."

I laugh as he lands the tray down on my desk; walking over I could see she did indeed give him everything. On the tray was a pitcher of steaming coffee, a small pitcher of creamer, a dish of sugar as well as honey.

"You weren't lying." I joked standing next to him as he handed me a cup.

"No, I was not. She seems very upset that I didn't know how you take your coffee." Draco remarks as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "So pretend you don't notice me making notes on your coffee habits."

I laughed, "I'll pretend I don't see it happening."

True to his word once he had his black coffee he leaned against the desk. His long legs stretched out in front of him, his pants restricting from the bend and giving away the toned legs underneath. Ugh! This is not professional at all! Focusing back, I poured myself some coffee and a scoop of sugar, stirring slightly as I glanced up at him.

"So, I'm thinking that the best option for me is to get a list of any new investments and a list of incoming money that comes from shares in a firm."

His grey eyes studied me for a moment before he responded, "sure. I think there should be something there."

We moved over to the table and spent the better part of the morning sifting through parchment ledgers and making a pile of stuff that wasn't relevant. After we both grabbed a second cup of coffee we dug back into the papers, sifting out anything that we knew was too new to be part of the potential problem. We worked smoothly falling into a rhythm of what our jobs were and it stayed that way until a knock interrupted us.

"Mr. Malfoy." Kerrie remarks stepping into the room before continuing, "Your lunch appointment is in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Kerrie." Draco remarks dismissing her before glancing about, "Well, I would rather stay here and help but I completely forgot about my meeting."

"It's okay Draco, I didn't expect you to help so thanks." I reply grinning up at him.

After a lunch I headed back to my office in half hopes that Draco would be there but his door was shut and the lights off. Settling back over by the paperwork I tried to figure out where I left off. Summoning to life a dry erase board along with cork board, rolling both over by the windows; I began to organize my thoughts.

 _What we know: An odd withdrawal from the account holding investment money that stems back for years._

 _It could mean an error on an employee's part on how they set up a transaction and was too afraid to say anything._

 _It could also mean someone is moving money to another account?_

 _\- Is it an account owned by the Malfoy Company?_

 _\- Is this for an investment?_

 _\- Is this money laundering?_

 _Main Question to solve: Check to see who is authorized to make transactions in the name of the Malfoy Company?_

 _Who has access to the Gringott's account information?_

I wrote all of this out on the dry erase board, rereading them before pacing a bit as I continued to let my brain continue mull over potential reasons for this and if really does have a correlation to the Malfoys demise in the ranks of Voldemort. If whatever was going on was indeed money laundering than whoever was behind this was intelligent and if it wasn't a group of people than they had to be familiar with money, investment accounts and how the process of transactions work in order to be able to continue pull money out. Not only for how long it had been going on but the ways in which they took to possibly pull money out and make it seem normal that no one should even look at it.

This was indeed a huge problem if it turned out not to be a simple mistake. I was impressed at how much Draco thought this out now that I knew the whole story. I wondered if he always intended to ask me or if he asked someone else and they either declined or it didn't lead to anything. What would have happened if he told me and I refused? So many more questions continued to haunt me and it made focusing even harder.

"So, he finally got around to asking you huh?"

Jumping slightly, I turned around to find Blaise smirking at me from the doorway; obviously pleased he could sneak up on me. He was dressed in traditional wizarding robes as he strolled into the room, glancing about the place.

"Hello Blaise." I remarked choosing to ignore his beginning statement.

"Hello Eva. I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Hardly." I remarked, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. Just came to see if it was true. That you really did agree to help Draco out with his problem." Blaise remarked settling into a chair.

Rolling my eyes, I realized that he wasn't about to leave anytime soon, so I followed him and sat in the chair across from him. "You didn't agree that he should bring someone else on?" I question trying to gauge what he meant exactly.

"Oh, quite the opposite. I tried to tell him at the beginning that we needed someone else for this. I might be head of accountants but that doesn't mean I know much about investments and how they're traditionally handled." he remarked, shaking his head at his annoyance.

"Oh."

"Draco of course thought it was too risky to bring someone else on to the case and was determined we would able to solve the problem. A year later and-" Blaise began, waving his arms about, "here we are finally adding some else to deal with this shit."

"Do you really believe that this is someone taking money?" I dig, leaning forward in anticipation that maybe Blaise would give me more insight.

He glanced at me for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "It seems like it but to be honest I have no clue and neither does Draco. Everything points to money laundering and that could mean very serious things. Dangerous even."

I nodded thoughtfully for a moment, mulling over his words. Maybe they were right to be suspicious and I couldn't help the dread that started filling me.

"Well, if you need anything or want to ask a question you know where my office is." Blaise remarked in a bored manor as he walked to the door before pausing, "It was always you, you know."

"I'm sorry?" I exclaim not really understand what he meant by the statement, my heart skipping a beat waiting for his reply.

"He always planned that it would be you he would ask to come on to the project. No one else."

I opened my mouth to reply but just as quick Blaise turned around and headed out the door. Just as mysterious as when he showed up but leaving me with more questions than answers. Damn. Damn that man. Groaning, I hunched over the table letting my head hit the cold table. Yet again in a span of a week and a half I was still questioning my decision. Why the hell did I say yes to this?!

Of course, I knew the answer. It was those damn grey eyes that made me say yes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By the time Friday rolled around I was ready to get out of the office. It felt like I was moving around in circles trying to trace figures to each transaction. What had been a beautiful, posh office now looked like a hurricane had come through. Mounds of ledgers stacked the floor that a small child could be standing, and you still wouldn't see them. The most nerve-racking part about this was of course Draco. How could it not be? It was like he infected the whole floor by his presence. The minute I would step out of the floo I would know if he was here because his cologne would be in the air.

Groaning, I rubbed my eyes; sore from squinting at illegible scratching's of the godforsaken person in charge of writing the ledgers. I needed a break.

"Damn Edwards. What the hell happened in here?"

Glancing up I found Blaise coming into the room, shock written on his face as he took in the state of my office. "Don't even start with me. I get enough of it from Draco." I complained leaning back in my chair with a sigh.

He was dressed in tight black slacks with a dark maroon button down tucked into the waist band. He finally turned and I tried not to cringe as he took in my appearance. Which I knew was positively out of control.

"You need a drink." Blaise states summoning one to my desk as he took a seat in the chair across from me, "Do I need to walk over to Draco's office at yell at him for working you like a barrel rider or is this your own doing?"

"Thanks." I remarked taking the glass and downing the drink. Savoring the cold exterior as the liqueur burned, setting flames as it went down, "It's mostly my own doing. I have never looked forward to a weekend as much as today."

"I can tell."

Blaise refills my drink and summons an identical one for himself. It was funny how in a week the two of us bonded even though we barely knew each other at Hogwarts. It was all the time we spent pouring over the ledgers that finally got us to understand each other.

"I hope you're not going home to drink wine and sit alone in your flat." Blaise remarks giving me a stern look.

"No, I'm supposed to meet friends at a Pub for drinks in a few hours. Hermione, Ginny and I think Lavender are coming over in-" I began before glancing down at my watch, "about two hours."

"Which pub?" Blaise pressed on.

"The Ruby."

"Ah, I heard good things about it, haven't gone there myself yet."

I glanced up at him as he trailed on taking a sip of his drink as he tried to smooth talk his way into coming. Groaning I knew that at this point I'd have to invite him, or I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of Gryffindor's." I tease, smirking at him.

"Please, it won't be a good time until I show up." Blaise drawls.

I laugh at his remark inwardly thanking him for the drink. It rounded down my nerves and I felt calmer than I did 5 minutes ago. Of course, I wouldn't tell him because he wouldn't let me live it down.

"Well I guess I'll have to wait and see. Thank you for the drink." I remark waving the glass away and standing up to gather my things, "We will probably be there around 10. If you go up to the bar and tell them you're with the private party they'll take you over to the secluded section."

"Secluded section. Too good for the regular people? I thought you guys were Gryffindor's."

I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed my things, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you there. Now get up so I can leave my office."

He scoffed at my command but followed me to the door, "Bossy Gryffindor."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I shut the door and he started towards Draco's office, "If you're going to bug Draco, tell him I said goodnight."

He waved goodbye and I laughed, shouldering my purse before heading for the floo. It was past normal hours and Kerry had already left for the day, leaving the hall quiet as I tried to think about what I was going to wear tonight.

….

"All right here's everyone's drinks. Next time get it yourself." Ron huffed as he puts the tray of drinks onto the table around us. The beers and cocktails sloshing about from the contact.

"Don't be giving us attitude, you were the one to offer." Ginny bites back before sipping on her cocktail.

"Settle down. I didn't come out to watch you guys squabble." Jacob remarks grabbing his beer as his eyes swept across the bar looking for anyone that caught his eye.

Not noticing Lavender desperately trying to get his attention and leaning forward onto the table. Hoping her cleavage would be enough to get his attention. Ginny and I shared a look and bust out laughing; knowing he'd get one drink in before leaving the group to go chat with the most attractive witch in the bar.

"Come on, I wanna go dance." Ginny remakes tugging on my arm and Hermione's as Lavender nodded eagerly.

"Hey! I haven't finished my drink yet and shouldn't you be making your husband go out and dance also." I remark trying finish my cocktail before Ginny gets impatient.

"No! Don't be dragging me into this!" Harry exclaims in horror.

"For heaven's sake!" Hermione remarks rolling her eyes at the group of us.

"Okay, okay." I exclaim finishing the drink with a slight buzz grabbing Ginny's hand as she screamed in delight and pulling Hermione's arm.

Bar Ruby was a newly refurbished pub that they converted the three stories into a huge bar. The first level was your typical water spot for after work drinks or grabbing a quick lunch. The second and third levels only opened on the weekend and had a bar, tables and private sections while music blared. The third level they converted into a mini club with lights, loud music and of course another bar. It was the hottest spot for young adults to mingle and relax. Laughing I continued to sway my hips as Lavender danced in front of me while Ginny was grinding on Hermione, laughing hysterically.

….

" _I thought you said we were going to a pub not a night club." I remarked annoyed, shoving my way past a group of giggling girls._

" _Live a little Draco. I thought it was just a pub but now that we're here…. this place is so much better than a pub!" Blaise yelled back to me before winking at the group of girls._

 _I rolled my eyes at my best friend's antics; he always had a flare for dramatics and wondered why I let myself get talked into going out tonight._

" _Ah there!" Blaise pointed out with his hand._

 _Following his direction, I skimmed passed tables where a booth with rope around it… when I spotted the group in the private section…is that?! That fucking red hair!_

" _Is a Weasley over there?!" I exclaim grabbing onto Blaise's arm, "Is this the group you told me you were meeting?"_

" _Don't give me that look." Blaise remarks smirking at me, "I think you'll find this arrangement even better."_

 _Glaring at him I pull my eyes back to the reserved table and once I found a mass of red hair, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes. What did I ever do to him? The group included Weasley, Potter and a guy I thought looked vaguely like Eva's Gringotts partner who was draped over a young girl._

" _What the fuck is going on?"_

" _Our co-worker invited me out with her friends and of course I couldn't be the only Slytherin in the group." Blaise replies cheekily continuing to move to the table as he spoke, "don't look so upset."_

 _I groan as we made our way over to the group scanning the dance floor for the missing people. There were too many bodies to be able to see anyone properly. I couldn't see this going well at all._

" _Mind if we join you?" Blaise yells over the music to get Potters attention._

 _Turing slightly, I thought for sure Potter would be looking at us in surprise. Yet all he did was grin and wave us to the table._ " _I see you finally found your way here. Hello Malfoy, good of you to join us also." Harry remarks._

" _Potter. Weasley." I remarked tensely unsure if any of this was good idea._

 _"Ah, I was wondering if we would ever meet." the other gentleman said grinning cheekily at me, "Jacob Grant. I was Eva's Gringotts partner."_

… _._

"That guy at the bar was cute. What do you think about him?" Ginny yelled into my ear as we carried the tray of drinks to our table.

"Maybe. He seemed a bit young for me though."

"All the more reason to have a bit of fun. I have to live my life vicariously through you." Ginny bemoaned with a grin.

Laughing I didn't even try to respond to her as we continued to weave our way through people back to the table. However, I couldn't help but stop when pale blond hair on a body suspiciously like Draco's stood next to Blaise chatting with Harry and Ron. What the hell?!

"Oi, why did you stop, we're almost at the table." Ginny moaned coming up to me.

"Am I seeing things or does that look like Draco fucking Malfoy standing next to Blaise."

"What! How could you leave out the juicy detail that you invited Malfoy to come along as well?!" Ginny exclaims slapping my arm.

"Ow!" I remark glaring at her, "I didn't technically invite him, Blaise must have."

"Well don't just stand here."

Ginny retorts gently pushing me, getting my feet to finally move and I couldn't help but keep my eyes locked on the group the closer we got to our section. I didn't know what to feel about him being here, good, bad… dangerous even.

"There you are, took you forever!" Ron moaned grabbing the tray as people dived to grab their drinks.

"Shut up Ron, soon it'll be your turn to grab the drinks again." Ginny retorted back before Harry pulled her to his side.

"Blaise, Draco. I see you found your way here." I remarked greeting them as they turned around to watch us.

"Good to see you too." Blaise remarked before turning to Draco, "shall I order for you or are you coming up to the bar?"

"Just grab a beer for me."

I watched as Blaise made his way around the crowds of people before I turned back to Draco, taking a sip of my drink. "I see he convinced you to come out. Is this your first time here also?"

"Yes, he doesn't really take a no for an answer."

Opening my mouth to speak I was suddenly jerked as Hermione and Ginny started to drag me out onto the dance floor. I glanced back at Draco who only smirked in response, as I had barely enough time to set my glass down before they pulled me onto the floor, screaming how their husbands were no fun.

"I'll be back! Don't move!" Ginny yelled to us as Lavender made her way over to us.

"What?" I yell back, not hearing her over the music.

She just waved me away and I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to dance, adjusting my skirt as it started to rise. The three of us huddled closer singing along as the buzz from alcohol started to sneak up on us. Hands wrapped around my waist, glancing up I found a dark-haired wizard with a grin to make you melt. Grinning back, I allowed him slide up to me as we danced to the music and I closed my eyes briefly as I got lost in the music and the feel of his body against me.

"Get out of here."

Blinking I glanced up to find Draco standing inches away from me and glaring at the guy I was currently dancing with. His hands fell away and quickly made an exist when he recognized Draco. What the hell was his problem?

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim looking up at Draco who wasn't even looking at me. My booze filled brain barley giving me much self control as I was about to throttle him.

I ignored how Ginny and the rest of them glanced over at us curiously as both Draco and I were standing in a maze of dancing bodies as I waited for him to finally make eye contact at me. Slowly he tore his eyes away from the retreating figure and I was met with furious grey eyes that boar into me.

"Uh! Just dance together already!" Blaise shouts from behind Draco, shoving him into me.

I put my hands up at Draco ran into me, hands steading himself on my arms as my hands splayed against his chest. A cheer went up and I glanced over and glared as Hermione was laughing hysterically at me as she danced with Ron. I risked a glance up at Draco and our eyes locked again; all rational thoughts left me as I quickly took in how it felt to have his hands on me once again. Ignoring the fact that just a moment again I was pissed at him.

A haze came over me and I no longer had any control of masking the deeper feelings I still held for him. Vaguely remembering sending him a wink before pulling his hands down to my waist as I started to sway and mentally saying, fuck it. The disco lights shinning off the ceiling, a sea of bodies swaying to the music as the roar of the people and music dulled your ears as I danced the night away.

I can't even remember how many drinks we ended up doing, laughing hysterically at each other and dragging the guys onto the dance floor. Until we were all equally pissed drunk and exhausted.

...

"Are you guys even sober enough to make it home?" Draco questioned glancing between Ginny, Ron and me.

We were currently hanging onto each other laughing hysterically and I couldn't even understand why Draco was being so serious. We had left the Ruby at some point and after dragging everyone out for food at the Leaky Cauldron we were contemplating another round.

"Sober? We're crashing here tonight." Ron remarked teetering away from us to latch onto Hermione who squealed.

"Why are you being so serious right now?" Ginny remarked squinting at him, hands on her hips, "If you're not having any fun you can find the door behind you."

"Ginny!" I exclaim in shock.

"Potter take care of your wife." Draco remarked glaring at Ginny who shouted in exclamation, making Harry pull her away from Draco before a fight broke out.

"You shouldn't talk to her when she's pissed drunk." I remarked slowly, trying to get my brain and speech to be in sync, "She likes to pick fights if you let her."

"I can tell." Draco responds glancing down at me.

His clothes were all disheveled and his sleeves rolled up from dancing and was just a tad bit sober then the rest of us. Laughter distracted me and in a fog, I glanced over as Blaise was leaning over Lavender who was laughing in response to whatever he had said. Blinking slightly as my brain settled from the quick movement.

"Come on Edwards. I think it's time you and your friends call it a night."

He pulled on my arm gently, tugging me away from the rest of my drunk friends and I protested but he wouldn't loosen his grip. I felt myself get dragged up the stairs to where the rooms were located before I felt him shake me.

I glanced up confused and searched his eyes as he spoke, "Which room are you in?"

"14."

His gaze relaxed once I responded and he wraps a hand around my waist as we continued to walk down the hallway passing rooms. I vaguely wonder if we told my friends that we left. We stopped and I find us outside room 14 and I remember pulling the key out of my purse for Draco to open the door with one hand as his other was wrapped firmly around my waist. Once the door shut I kicked my shoes off and climbed into bed as Draco lit a single candle.

"Draco." I called out, his silhouette lit up by the candle as he stood in the middle of the room, "Don't leave."

I watched as he continued to stare at me before nodding slightly before pulling his gaze away from me to take his shoes off. Sighing I lay down and shift until I'm comfortable underneath the cover while I can hear Draco moving around the room before the bed shifts as he sits down on the other end of the bed.

"Goodnight Draco." I state softly, hearing him pause in his movement.

"Night Eva." I hear as sleep finally overcomes me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My eyes fluttered opened, squinting as sunlight hit my face blinding me. Groaning I yank the blankets over my face as last night's heavy drinking hit me. Feeling like death I tried to force myself to fall back asleep, in the hopes that the next time I woke I wouldn't feel so nauseous or hungover.

I couldn't decide if I was glad I could remember last night or worse off by remembering all that happened. I tried not to agonize over how much I danced with Draco, why I had agreed to do so many shots and most of all…how I had asked Draco to stay in my room. The way I saw it, the only good thing I could think about at this moment was; thank god, it's Saturday as I passed back out.

I was glad that the nausea went away when I finally woke up but I still had a pounding headache. Shoving the covers off me I found I was still in last night's clothes; wrinkling my nose in distaste I couldn't help but wonder that I was a hot mess! My bare feet hit the wooden floors as I padded over to the bathroom; ignoring the fact that I hadn't checked to see if I was alone in my room. One thing at a time, right?

Sighing I felt a whole lot better once I showered; dressing in jeans and a loose flowered blouse I gathered my courage to open the bathroom door to see once and for all if I was alone or not. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the bathroom room-

Oh, thank you! I let out the breath I was holding as I found the bed was completely empty and no one else in the room. I could tell that he was here at some point in time because the sheets on the other side of the bed were thrown over. I groan in embarrassment that I asked him to stay and proceeded to pass out. I couldn't even handle my mind wandering to the aspect that maybe he was wanting something more to happen last night. Ugh!

Get ahold of yourself, it's not like you had a one-night stand with him. You just asked him not to leave the room… nothing to be embarrassed over. A knock at the door jolted me out of my thoughts, and I hurried over to open it.

"I thought you might want this."

I blinked. My mouth agape as I processed that Draco was standing at my door; in different clothes on than last nights. I shut my mouth and finally glanced down at what he was holding. Mother of-

"You're a saint!"

I blurt out taking the pepper-up potion and letting him into the room as he chuckles behind me. Temporarily forgetting my embarrassment from a moment ago as I uncorked the top, drinking the potion as I settled in one of the chairs.

He stopped short of the table and I watched as his eyes flickered to the bed before landing on me, "I had a feeling you would be needing it."

"Ugh, don't remind me about it. What time is it anyway?"

Draco chuckles again before responding, "It's about 11 a.m. Last time I checked all your friends are still asleep, I don't know what even happened to Blaise but I'm pretty sure he hooked up with Lavender."

We both shutter at the thought, "Well, I'm sure at some point we'll find out the damage that was done. I could really go for breakfast, care to join me?"

Did I just ask him to join me? I groan inwardly and I mentally blame my hangover for the mess I was still creating. He nodded and I collected my overnight bag, packing everything away before grabbing my wand and purse. We headed into the dimly lit hallway and down the stairs, all the while I felt that this was the epitome of the walk of shame. The aroma of food and coffee hit our nose as we hit the bottom steps that opened to the bar. The place was mostly empty, a few people sat at the tables or over in the corner, sipping coffee or tea. I followed Draco as he took us to a table near the back, against the wall before making a bee line for the bar.

Watching him I couldn't help but wonder what this all was. Him showing up at the bar and surprisingly hanging out the entire time; even through the drunken haze of greasy food and me asking him to stay. I groan and put my head against the table even though I could hear footsteps and the chair to the right of me squeaking as it was pulled out.

"Here. This should help until food comes out."

Turning my head, I peak over and find Draco looking down at me, with a cup pressed to his lips as he nodded for me to look in front of me. Sighing, I pick my head up and find a pitcher of water and a cup of coffee steaming in front of me. I grab the water first and take a few hesitant sips before peaking over at Draco. He was still drinking his coffee but there was amusement in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel stupid.

"Well, are you going to say it or not?" I asked finally leaning against the back of the wooden chair, tracing the flower painted on table.

"Say what?"

I roll my eyes and glance over as he grinned cheekily at me, "Really, I know it's on the tip of your lips to tell me I shouldn't have drank so much last night."

"I could say that but you're an adult and you're already dealing with the aftermath. I have a feeling a few of your friends are in worse shape if that makes you feel any better." Draco replies finally putting his cup down.

"Oh? How so?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went back down and found Weasley passed out in the corner booth over there, his sister was still trying to get out of Harry's grip muttering…if I'm not mistaken…. ferret boy." Draco began with a smirk forming, "Blaise and Lavender were all limbs at a table, snogging… a bit disgusting really. At that point I decided going down was a mistake and came back to the room."

"I'm not sure I understand how that even happened. Do you remember why they suddenly jumped each other?"

He shrugged, "Alcohol?"

"True. It could have all been the alcohol…. or they've secretly had the hots for each other and haven't acknowledged it until last night." I remark dramatically making Draco choke on his coffee, "It could totally be the later and the alcohol gave them the bravery they needed."

He rolled his eyes at me, setting the cup down before responding, "I would be very surprised about that being true."

"Hm. You never know though." I reply as I swallowed my pride, "Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"For dragging me to bed instead of drinking more."

"It was nothing." Draco remarked shrugging off the thank you.

All right… here's to swallowing my pride even more, "Well thank you anyway and for staying even though I crashed the moment we got there."

I finally remark not able to make eye contact. It was hard enough saying it out loud, let alone look the guy in the eye while saying it. I wasn't sure what would have happened if I didn't just pass out. If we would have hooked up or if he would have just left after he saw me to my room. I didn't think it was the first, there was no way he could be feeling the same as I. Dancing or no dancing just doing anything more would have made this entire work agreement very awkward.

He nodded thoughtfully as he took time to choose his response, "Like I said, it was nothing."

I nodded thoughtfully dropping the subject as I finished the glass of water. Well at least I know that he didn't just leave after I asked him to stay. Speaking of my friends I heard voices coming down from the staircase. Draco also turned to his right to wait and see who emerged, causing our shoulders to brush up against one another.

"Shut up all ready! I already have a bloody headache I can't listen to you prattling on about some bloody book!"

"Ronald!"

I stifle a laugh as Ron and Hermione turn the corner and make their way into the bar. They both looked hungover but had at least showered and looked somewhat alive. They were still bickering with each other as they decided what to get for food while Ron moaned about how he would die of starvation.

"Are they always like that?"

I glance over at Draco who was looking at the two with a confused expression, "pretty much." I replied, leaning closer so our voices wouldn't carry, "they like to rile each other up- been like that since I first became friends with them actually."

He locked eyes on me for a moment before I heard my name, jolting me to look up as Hermione waved over to us. I smiled back and I heard a groan next to me as both Hermione and Ron made their way over with their drinks.

"I should have just gone home."

"Probably. It's too late now; they saw you as well." I reply cheekily, earning me a dark look.

I smile as Ron collapses into a chair muttering a 'morning' while Hermione glanced between Draco and I; giving me a stern look as she greeted us warmly. I thanked the gods that at least she had the tack to interrogate me later.

"Did you see anyone else up yet?" I asked Hermione, finally reaching for my coffee.

"Yes. I went over to Ginny and Harry's room to try and get them up but I had pillows thrown at the door." Hermione replied stiffly as I laughed.

"I warrant they're still too hung over. Do we know what happened to the rest?"

"Not sure. I think Jacob went his own way with some girl when we left the club. Lavender was here but I dunno what happened after we ate." Hermione surmised smacking Ronald to wake up in the process.

"Bloody hell 'mione!"

"Wake up!"

I glance over as Draco continues to absorb all that is Hermione and Ron; his eye quirked as he tried to decide what to make of his once childhood enemies. Breakfast came out and we ate in silence, while Hermione kept glaring at Ron who seemed to be inhaling his food instead of chewing. Draco looked mildly disgusted by Ron and would keep sending me looks as if trying to say, 'why are you friends with these people'. Just another Saturday morning.

"Ron and I should get going. We have to get Ginny and Harry up so we can go pick up the kids at Molly's."

Ron looks up startled, "We are?"

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione huffed before turning back to us, "Malfoy. Have a good day and Eva send me an owl when you get back to your flat."

I rolled my eyes and nodded as Hermione pulled Ron from the table, leaving me once again with Draco.

"Well. I think this will get added to all the weird stuff that happened since meeting your friends and you for a night out." he remarked shaking his head in amazement.

"Yes well, they always make getting together entertaining no matter where we are."

"Right. Well, I should be heading out also." Draco begins glancing over at me, "I promised Scorpius I would take him to lunch."

Shit, how could I have forgotten that he has a kid, "Yes of course."

I stood up along with him and we awkwardly stare at each other, lost on how to proceed. God! Why was this so painful!

"Are you hanging around here longer?" Draco asked as we finally moved past the wooden tables to the entrance leading outside.

"No, I think I'll just head home."

He nodded thoughtfully for a moment, letting me go through the door first as we squinted up at the sunlight, "Shame. I was hoping you'd be able to see whatever happened with Blaise and Lavender, so you could give me all the details."

I groaned, shaking my head at the thought, "Let's just hope it was just a bit of drunk snogging otherwise our lives will get even more complicated if our friends hooked up."

We continued walking to an apparition spot before he finally stopped and turned to look at me, as I squinted in the sunlight to look at him. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend Eva. I'll see you on Monday morning."

He had a strange expression on his face and after responding he disappeared; leaving me to contemplate yet again about last night. Why did men have to be so confusing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me, he watched over your drunken self, proceeded to drag you to your room when you wanted to continue to drink and when you asked him to stay he did?"

Hermione summarized Sunday morning over tea at a small coffee shop. I had owl'd her the day before but with the kids, she wasn't free until today. She was tapping her fingers as she processed all that had happened Friday night up to the point of Draco apparating.

"Yes."

"Yet somehow you are convinced that he isn't attracted to you?"

"Yes."

"Merlin Eva! You must be blind if you can't see he has the hots for you!" Hermione exclaimed dramatically causing two older ladies to glare.

"Do you have to shout it?!" I grumbled, fidgeting with my glass, "There's no way. Plus, even if it was true, I have a business/client relationship, I could lose my job!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Look, he's had a thing for you since the day you transferred to Hogwarts. Don't tell me you don't remember how he went out of his way to corner you in private even though you were friends with us. I don't think that attraction changes just because time passes and we've suddenly become adults."

"I dunno Hermione. I just feel like… like it's too good to be true. You know? I mean, since he came parading back into my life we've hit it off as if we've been friends this whole time. I don't want to ruin that because I'm over analyzing the situation. Plus, if you remember correctly he dumped me back at school."

"You're not over analyzing! For god sakes just fuck the guy and you'll see he's been dying to do the same. You can't even use that in your argument you ended up finding out that the only reason why he dumped you is because of his family and him joining Voldemort's side to protect his mother."

"You spend too much time with Ginny."

Hermione sent me an evil glare and mumbled something under her breath. I didn't understand how she was so sure about her views about Draco. He flirted with a lot of girls, there was no way this was any different. I didn't believe it for a second but knowing Hermione I would have to let it drop or she would spend the rest of her free time explaining why she was right.

"Can we just move on to something else." I remark playing with what was left of my blueberry muffin.

"How is your work going for his company?"

I shrugged glancing down, "It's good. A lot of hours. Grootpan has been on me since the beginning. He's afraid I'm going to fuck it up somehow."

"You're not going to mess anything up, if anything you'll show Grootpan that Wizards and Witches are just as capable to do this line of work as Goblins." Hermione encourages.

"I don't think anything would change his mind. Other than that, it's going well just finalizing the paperwork for the Companies investment."

"Okay well it sounds promising. On another note did you hear what else happened on Saturday morning?"

"No? Do I want to know what happened?" I asked raising my eyes brows; this had to be about Lavender and Blaise.

"Ron and I were hanging around in the hallway, waiting for Harry and Ginny when we heard a commotion coming from two rooms down." Hermione began, leaning in as she continued the story, "All of sudden the door is thrown open with Lavender rushing past us! She was still in last night's clothes… she looked dreadful! The poor girl."

"Did we know what she was upset about?"

"Not really but I would guess that it had to of been about her fooling around with Blaise. They were snogging all night when we were all down stairs and I don't remember ever seeing him leave."

"Hm. Well I'll have to ask Draco if he knows if Blaise was the cause. He commented the same thing that morning." I remark thoughtfully.

"Well, keep us in the loop on if you hear the whole story."

We chatted for a few more hours, catching up and talking about life- which of course meant gossiping about the latest news. I was glad to be back in London and having the time to hang out and have girl time. When I got home I owl'd Draco telling him that I had some updates on the whole Lavender/Blaise debacle. I didn't have to wait long when my owl came back delivering a message.

Unrolling the parchment, I read his response: _Free for coffee in an hour?_

I laughed to myself and scratched a short reply asking him to meet me at, Lucy's. It was an out of the way locally owned shop that I usually hung out at. After freshening up I apparated to a spot nearby. Glancing about as people strolled the sidewalk, enjoying the warm evening as the sun began to set.

"Can I get a medium cappuccino."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Add a medium black coffee and I'll pay the bill."

Swiveling around I found Draco standing behind me with his hands shoved in his pant pockets smiling politely at the girl at the cash register.

"You don't have to pay." I remarked stepping off to the side so he could step up to the counter.

"I've got it." Draco remarked handing the girl money before glancing sideways at me, as if to say drop it.

After we grabbed our coffees I let Draco pick a spot near the back where we could left alone and not have a lot of people overhear us.

Settling into our seats I took a sip as I gathered my thoughts on where to start, "How was the rest of your weekend and lunch with your son?"

"Good. I took Scorpius out to eat and spent way too much time at every shop imaginable. The kid is insatiable. You know, I don't usually go out regularly like I did Friday night." Draco remarks causally, running his hand through his hair.

"Sounds like he really enjoyed the two of you going out and doing something together. Oh, I know, most of us don't usually get that crazy and with everyone in the same boat with kids- well. I'm sure you understand."

He laughed lightly, "Yes. Having a kid does change things but let's cut to the chase. What did you hear about Lavender and Blaise?"

"Well…" I dived into telling him everything that had happened on Saturday after he had left and all that Hermione told me earlier today about the whole rumor. He seemed amused by all of it as I told the story.

"I'm not surprised by this." Draco finally states, finishing his coffee.

"No?"

"No, I'm sure you have guessed that Blaise is a- non- commitment type of guy."

"Well, I guess I can only hope that Lavender realized that and the worst case is, she found out that morning. I'm not sure if anyone saw Blaise." I began placing my empty cup down, "Maybe Monday we'll find out what Blaise has to say about the whole thing? I can't believe that tomorrow is Monday already, the weekend went by too fast!"

He smirked softly as he regarded me, "Blaise probably won't bring it up with you around because she is one of your friends."

"Damn. That's probably true. You'll tell me, right?"

"I'll keep you posted about it. I have to admit, hanging out with people that I spent hating as a kid was a little weird."

"Hopefully it wasn't terrible but a lot has changed since we were kids. Most of us have let that stuff fall away."

He nodded, "Still strange, I was half expecting them to hex me still."

"They were told that Blaise would show up and even though they weren't expecting to see you, they aren't that cruel. Plus, they knew that I was working for your company as the new 'investment handler' so they knew we were on speaking terms with each other. Anyway, hopefully they didn't scare you too much."

"They are much different than my friends. They don't shy away with showing their emotions…. whatever it happens to be at any given moment." Draco remarks shaking his head.

I couldn't help but laugh because it was true, "Yes, we are not like Slytherins. They're great though and they'd do anything for you if you'd ask."

We continued to chat, grabbing another cup of coffee as we talked about what we knew about our old school mates and how much time had passed. He only briefly talked about Scorpius but you could tell by the way he talked about him that Scorpius means the World to him.

"Thanks for meeting up and for paying for my coffee." I remarked as we stepped outside the coffee shop.

"No, thank you." Draco remarked smirking at me as he teased, "I enjoy getting a chance to talk and get on better terms with you."

I smiled softly, trying not to let his comment affect me but failing miserably as I respond, "We should maybe do this more often then."

With a broad grin he winks as he replies, "I'll see you on Monday Eva. Enjoy your evening."

...

"Oh, good you're in."

I exclaim in excitement when I opened Draco's door and found him hunched over his desk working on paperwork. Ignoring his shocked look as I strode up to his desk and dumped a ledger over his work as he made a huff of annoyance.

"Since you seem so adamant about pulling me from my other work, I guess I'll bite and respond. What did you need?" Draco drawled glancing up at me, his eyes sparking in amusement.

"I think I found something else that seems to follow the same pattern as the ledger where you found the mistake." I reply grinning cheekily at him as his face turns to surprise as he glances down at the ledger.

Walking around the desk I leaned over him and pointed over at a figure listed on the ledger. The ledger was like all the others but what I noticed was that there were withdrawals in increments that were similar and wedged near deposits where you wouldn't even notice the withdrawal if you were just skimming it.

"To me these two figures look exactly like the figures around it. Almost as if it was planned that way." I remarked leaning back and falling silent as he skimmed over the ledger.

"It's quite possible. Did you already make a copy to hang it on the board?" Draco asked, tearing his eyes away from the ledger and then up at me.

"Yup. I know I interrupted you but I wanted to run some ideas and thoughts I had about this mess."

Pausing for a moment, Draco finally looked back up at me, "Sure, give me about 10 minutes and I'll come over to you."

"Okay great!"

I replied leaning back down to grab the ledger off his desk. He grabbed my arm before I could pull the ledger up. Confused I trailed my eyes from his hand up to his face, searching his eyes for what he needed.

"I'm impressed in how quickly you've been at finding clues." Draco states softly.

"Thanks. I hope I'll be able to help you more with this and stop whatever is going on."

I reply, frozen for a moment underneath his gaze. Both shocked at the compliment that I was not expecting at all and my body refusing to move under his gaze and physical contact. Neither of us had moved to break contact. I wondered briefly what was going on in his head and if he was having the same reaction I was having.

"I have no doubt that you'll be able to help us get to the bottom of this." Draco finally responds, breaking whatever had us frozen in place as he let my hand go.

"Well let's wait and see." I remark softly pulling the ledger to my chest and turning around.

What the hell just happened?! Groaning I tried to shake the feelings away as I stepped into my office. Why did this keep happening?! Maybe I am just creating something that isn't even there with all my friends making this into something. That had to be it. There's nothing going on between us, no special connections. Taking another deep breath, I dropped the ledger onto the table and collapsed into the chair, rubbing my head. I needed to stop getting distracted and move pass this…whatever this is.

"What are these ideas that you're having?"

Turning around I found Draco strolling into the room and walking up to the cork board looking over what we had pinned up.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions that I thought might help us either eliminate possibilities or if we're lucky, lead us in the right direction."

"Okay?"

I roll my eyes at him but respond, "We need to know who has authorization to make investment transactions for the company and who has access to the Gringotts accounts that hold money or investments. I think if we can make a list of who's involved we can see if anything traces back to them or if it's a dead end. Now that I found another section where money has been moved, I think it's safer to assume that someone is behind this."

"Well there are a few obvious names that come up but I would need to ask Kerry to pull the H.R. files on the people in that department, so we don't raise any concern." Draco answers walking over to the table, searching for blank parchment, "The most obvious is that both Blaise and I have the authorization to make investment transactions but I do have employees, like your current job that oversee researching and contacting potential parties for investment purchases."

"Well let's get Kerry to bring those files in so we can look at each of the people and how long they've been here at the company. Whoever is behind this has been around for a while and very familiar with the stages investment money goes through." I remark glancing as he scratched down his to do list.

"I agree. I have the information for the people who has access to the Gringotts accounts so let me go look for that. There's not many who have access to it."

"Well at least we can narrow down this search and see what happens."

"We also should start talking about continuing the paper work for Gringotts. Both to make you our investment handler and to talk about the paper work for setting up an account with Gringotts."

"Oh yeah! God, I completely forgot all about it!"

He chuckled softly at my surprise, "It's fine, Gringotts has been sending me paperwork all week to officially add you on as the companies Gringotts handler."

"Well I'm glad I wasn't completely disregarding my other work. I should probably head there tomorrow morning so that I can start the paperwork for what type of investment you'll handle." I remark thoughtfully.

I couldn't believe I forgot all about setting up the accounts. I wonder if Grottpan is going to lecture me on this new involvement with the Malloy Company? Groaning I realize that I have too much on my plate.

"That would probably be the best thing. Stopping back at your office there will look good and keep Grottpan satisfied that all of this is real." Draco states watching me closely.

"I still can't believe all of this." I remark motioning to the stacks of ledgers around us, "I mean I never would have expected myself to be here. Do you have any idea on who this might be?"

"I have a few theories but I want to be sure before I say anything out loud. Either way I have a feeling that whoever is behind this, uncovering them won't be the end."

….

"Where have you been all week?"

Glancing up from my desk I found Jacob strolling into the room before settling in a chair. I had gone into Gringotts Thursday morning to still show face and to begin the paperwork for the Malfoy Company.

"I've been held up with establishing what the Malfoy Company is wanting to do so I've been at their office. How's that new project going?"

He shrugged, "Eh, it's a low-key investment for a wizarding bank in Scotland. Nothing as good as the Desmarais account."

"Sounds more like a job you're overqualified for. Did Grootpan say why he put you on the case instead of someone with less experience?"

"You know how he is… so no, he didn't say anything. Maybe it was just to give me a breather after how long the Desmarais account took?" He remarked, pausing for a moment. "There's a rumor going around that a firm in Bulgaria is shopping for a new investment fund. According to Phil who manages accounts for them state that they were watching all the news with Desmarais." pacing as he continued to explain, "I'm thinking Grottpan is giving me this low-key job to buy time to get that firm in Bulgaria to bite especially now that the news broke that the Malloy Company is already signing up."

"That sounds like that could be possible. Is there any way to get Grottpan to speak about if this Bulgaria firm is a legitimate rumor?" I question, hoping to see him move on to something good.

"I dunno. I'm laying low for now. I figure buttering up to stay in his good graces and watching to see if I could sneak this up as a topic is the best plan."

"If you want I can speak Draco and see if he's heard any rumors?" I offered, figuring that if anyone knew he would be at the top of the list.

Jacob turned back to me at my suggestion, wide eyed in hope, "Could you? That would be great!"

"I'll send an owl of anything I hear."

"You're the best! You know that right!" Jacob exclaimed leaning down to pull me into a half hug.

"Yeah, yeah."

He waved goodbye shortly after and I went back to finalizing the contract between the Malloy Company and Desmarais. It was taking twice as long because I would keep getting distracted thinking about my other job. With how sensitive this case is turning out I needed to keep it not only organized but safe.

Owling Hermione, about meeting for lunch tomorrow I hoped I could get her help in making not only a secured notepad but if there was more security I could enhance it. I should probably talk to Draco about how secure our offices were.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **"And suddenly you know… It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings."**_

… _ **..**_

 _Shocking News!_

 _Draco Malfoy was spotted yesterday evening with unidentified witch at the Burton Restaurant! Could this be his newest love interest? No comment was made from Miss Edwards and how she's handling the dreadful news. Don't worry readers! Rita will get down to the bottom of this!_

…..

 _The New IT Job!_

 _What was once thought of as a boring, office job has come full circle due to one of our favorites, Eva Edwards. Folks know that she made quite the name for herself by teaming up with the Golden Trio to defeat You Know Who but more from her shocking testimony at Mrs. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy's trial following the end of the War; where her relationship with the young Malfoy came out into the open. Shocking as that was she disappointed avid readers when we learned that after the trial she went off to America._

 _Taking a job at Gringotts was never for the faint hearted- especially when having to work with Goblins! Well folks that's just what Miss. Edwards did when she finally came back to London and just recently scored the biggest investment contract along with her partner, Jacob Grant. She made investment work look hip and exciting! Shortly after the ink dried on the Desmarais contract she teamed up with none other…. DRACO MALFOY._

 _Yes! You heard that right! My reliable sources tell me that the young Malfoy sought her out specifically when he shocked his Board by dismantling the investment side and replaced it with Miss. Edwards. Since the announcement of her new role for not only Gringotts but for the Malfoy Company the two, once past lovers have been spotted on and off. She's been on the list for up and coming stars to watch as her new career unfolds, making every young girl wonder if they too should look for a job at Gringotts. Still close friends with the Golden Trio, who are also on the top list of under 30 successes, Miss. Edwards is someone to watch out for and sources tell us that she's single. That's right guys, you may still have a chance of stealing her heart!_

….

"What utter rubbish!" I exclaim, crumbling up the article in frustration, "did I mention how much I hate that woman?"

"What? Don't want all the single men lining up at your door?" Draco teases from his seat, ducking as I throw the article at him.

"No! I don't! I have marriage proposals coming out of the woodwork; now I know why!" I groan in frustration annoyed that he was laughing at my predicament.

"Well, you can now officially join the party." Draco began smirking, "I'm sure the rest of your friends still get a lot of fan mail."

"Yes, but I never wanted to be part of it! Rita is just concocting all of this to make gossip headlines. Why else would she be stalking us?"

"You just need to ignore it and I'll have Kerry take care of getting your mail sorted prior to coming to you."

I nod in acceptance, still trying to calm myself so I don't do anything rash and say, hex Rita Skeeter to the next century. I wasn't even aware of the gossip until I was corned by some lackey who started harassing me outside Gringotts. Asking if I was holding up after Draco broke up with me.

"Ugh! I'm not sure I can handle dealing with her and her minions." I mutter as I tried to get comfortable again, "anyway I need to just let it go now and focus on what I really wanted to talk to you about before you distracted me with that mess." I state while mentally adding how I didn't even want to talk about how the gossip pages tried to make it look like we were a couple.

"All right then, what did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked.

"I wanted us to go over where we are with the case." I began shuffling papers until I found the list I made. "Right. So now that we've been able to find similar MCH's (Magical Clearing House) we know it's not just an accident or a processing error."

"Well that's always a start."

"Yes, it's a very good start. So, we know it's planned and now that we have the list of anyone that has authority at Gringotts. Which is-" Shuffling my parchment for another one, "You are first, Blaise and your father is still listed as well. After that we had Kerrie grab the HR papers that show who works in the investment part of the Company. With this and their HR backgrounds we'll be able to cross people off. My concern for the company and you is we need to make a game plan."

"I should technically file the paper work and have my father taken off. It's not like he'll ever see daylight again." Draco remarks with a touch of cynicism, "What do you mean by making a game plan?"

"We need a game plan for how we want to proceed. Obviously we don't want this person or people to keep taking the money but we don't want to spook them before we can find out who they are. So how do you want to proceed? Do you want to still to let them pull money as we are still investigating?"

"I think that we should keep monitoring this account that they have been pulling from but not stop it yet." Draco replies thoughtfully, running a hand through his hair as he let his thoughts wander.

"Very true and it's your call at the end of the day. Another thought I had is, I would like to talk to Gringotts investment MCH department and see if they could tell me how the process works. If we're lucky we can see if they'd give us the information regarding where it's getting sent. That is, if you're okay with it." I remark pausing slightly to see how he feels about this.

He leaned back as he mulled over the idea, arms stretching up and going behind his head. I couldn't even stop myself as my eyes trailed down his arms, noting in the back of my head how they showed off his muscles as they pulled against the cloth. Lord help me…. This man was too attractive. It wasn't fair.

"Go ahead and ask them but try and make it seem like it's a general question; as if it's for some new investment. I want to find this son of a bitch."

"Okay. Also, another thought, we can create a fake account. Pull majority of the money out of that account and into a new one, so that way their small withdrawals still stream in but we don't have to worry about them pulling a large sum if they get spooked?" I explain leaning forward as I spoke.

"Maybe. I'm concerned about them just dropping off the face of the earth. Let's stick to the first plan for now and go from there."

"Sure, not a problem." I jotted down the notes of what our next steps were, mulling over how I would go about this, "I'm thinking I'll go to Gringotts tomorrow and maybe just run this through Claire and see if she knows anything as the secretary. I have to go in anyway and make sure everything is processing correctly for your companies' investments through Desmarais."

"Sounds like a plan. It seems like we're making some head way with this problem."

"Let's hope we are. It's still early in the game. Oh! I almost forgot." I remarked dropping the parchment to glance at him as the thought occurred, ignoring his amused face, "when I went to my office Jacob came in so we could catch up and he was hearing rumors about a firm in Bulgaria. According to the rumors, the firm had been keeping an eye on whether Gringotts would solidify the Desmarais account and now they are putting feeders out there now that your company has launched the first investment between Gringotts and Desmarais. Have you heard anything about this?"

"There are two big firms in Bulgaria that are able to keep up with the rest of the financial realm; in the wizarding community of course. I could look into it, and see if we are not already in some type of communication with them. Why ask?"

"Since the Desmarais account, Jacob got put on a small job and he was hoping that Grootpan was just buying time to start a collaboration between this Bulgaria firm and Gringotts; with the idea that Jacob might get the job. He doesn't want Grootpan to get suspicious that he's unhappy with the work he receives. In case it blows up in his face. I offered to bring it up to you to see if you've heard about any rumors."

"It's a good possibility that either firms were interested in how the Desmarais account would go and to see when and who would be interested in the joint venture. It's a more viable way to send investment money to other nations and it's a more secure link for the funds. If this is a real rumor I would tell Jacob that he should start getting the ball rolling; even if it means playing intern to the bloke who handles Bulgaria's financial interests." Draco remarks as he glanced down at our work.

"Interesting. I'll relay the message, thanks."

I remark, going over to my desk to send a note to Jacob before I forgot. There was a lot of things going on around this and while I didn't mind helping Jacob I couldn't get too involved in research for him.

"Tell him to send me an owl." I glance up from the desk at Draco as he continued, "It would better for him to just communicate with me and I'll send him any information I have. There's no reason for making you play messenger."

"You must have been reading my mind. I was just thinking about how I have enough on my plate already." I half joked, scrapping the paper and jotting down a simple note and handing it over to my owl.

"It's purely for selfish reasons of course. I want your attention on this project." Draco states nonchalantly as he examined a ledger.

I snorted as I watched my owl fly off before turning back to him, "Of course, how could the Malfoy ego not get involved when something nice is done. Wouldn't want people to think you're a good guy."

"Exactly." Draco remarks with a spark in his eye, "I can't ruin that bad boy image."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him, "You are ridiculous."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Draco teased, "If I remember correctly my bad boy antics worked on you."

"HA!" I laughed, ignoring his scowl, "I think you must have me confused with someone else."

"Take that back."

"No." I remarked stubbornly, grinning like crazy and he continued to scowl at me making fine lines appear around his eyes. "It doesn't really matter anyway, that was a long time ago."

He raised a single eyebrow as a devilish grin slowly appears. Dear lord…. he was always full of himself.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself."

He drawls in soft voice, leaning in close that I can see the hint of stubble on his face and for a split second he glances down at my lips. Making my mind turn to putty! I'm screaming. Don't you dare lick your lips! Don't! Think of anything! Anything else…. Professors Snape's greasy hair…. Someone in love with Filch….! UGH. Of course, my body decides to throw caution to the wind and I lick my lips and just like I knew it; Draco grins broadly before leaning back in his chair in victory. GODDAMNIT!

He continues to smile coyly at me, "If we really want to go there, I happen to have fond memories of hot…. sweet-"

"DRACO!" I yell ignoring the fact that my face turned slightly pink.

"What?" Draco questions in fake innocence as he responds, "I was only talking about dessert. No reason for your mind to be in the gutter Eva."

"You're impossible!"

"I'm glad to know you're still easy to rile up as you were at Hogwarts." Draco remarks nonchalantly, getting up to pour a glass of water before turning back to me, "I always loved our heated arguments over nothing."

"Glad to know someone was enjoying themselves at my expense." I grumbled to myself, wishing I could just shove him out the door and go back to work in peace. All the while he continued to laugh to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Just the person I was want to see." I exclaim brightly strolling up to Claire's desk.

"Good morning Eva. You seem very enthusiastic this morning?" Claire remarks as I motion her to follow me to my office, "and here I was expecting you to have puffy eyes from crying over your break up with Mr. Malfoy."

I stop and glare at her. "Don't you go there also!"

She laughs, shutting the door behind her. "What, someone else giving you a hard time about Rita's story?"

"Yes." I huffed dropping my purse on the ground as I fall into my seat.

"Who was it?"

"Yesterday Draco showed me the article because he knew I would get riled up with anything to do with Rita Skeeter."

"You know she only writes rubbish, you shouldn't let her get to you. That's what she wants." Claire advised matter of factly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"So what did you need to see me for?"

"Oh yes! Do you know anything about how the MCH Department works? With the Malfoy Company creating an investment relationship with the Desmerias firm I was curious about how the MCH Department runs, and wondered if you knew anything about it. Specifically if either end can see that the transactions are coming and going from the right location."

"I only know a little bit about the MCH Department. I would have to assume that either parties would be able to trace each transaction that is made between them. It would seem logical from the financial aspect that you can track each transaction to each specific entity." Claire answers as she settles herself in a chair.

"Gotcha." I begin as I jotting notes on the subject, "That's what I figured but thought you might know."

"Sure. You could also owl Paul, who knows everything there is for the MCH Department. I'm sure he would be able to get more in depth."

"That's not a bad idea." I remark, grinning up at her. "I wanted to check in with you and see if I have any paperwork I need to handle for the Malfoy/Desmarais account?"

"I believe everything should be set for the joint venture for the Malfoy Company and Desmerias. All that is left is a few forms that you need to sign, as well as Mr. Malfoy. They are just on my desk so I'll bring them in. Once those are signed Mr. Desmerias will be notified as well as his respective representatives . Who will then sign their portion, covering the last of it. Mr. Malfoy has already dutifully sent over all the paperwork regarding which Gringotts account will be used for this venture."

"Okay great! I'm glad to see all of this running smoothly. You can bring in that paperwork whenever today and I'll make sure to get that back this week. Are we still doing okay with the deadline?"

"Not a problem and the deadline is not until another two weeks, you guys are making good time."

"Thanks again Claire. I think I will send a note over to Paul."

She nods in agreement as she gets up and heads out the door, while I start to write a note to Paul in the MCH Department. I was glad to hear that we shouldn't have a problem seeing all the places the transactions come from and I could even bet that if I had Draco pull the contracts, we could even eliminate most of the figures. Well that was one less thing to check off and while it's still small, we're making some progress. Watching the inner - department note fly off and out the door for Paul, I started digging through my bag.

Finding the item in search, I wave the enchantment off the seal so I could open the book, before touching the top of my wand on the paper and whispering the password so that I was able to flip to the most recent conversation. It was a book that Hermione helped me acquire so that I could keep notes between Draco and I secure. It was similar to the one I had for Desmerias contract but I had Hermione add extra layers of security. Scribbling an update for Draco I repeated the same process and put the book back in my work bag as Claire stepped backed in.

"Here is the paperwork, again just take this to Mr. Malfoy and then shortly after Mr. Desmerias will be notified." Claire remarks, placing the newly written parchment on my desk, "Is there anything else?"

"Nope that's it Claire."

She left shortly after and I dug myself into miscellaneous work or notes left from Mr. Grootpan, who thankfully was out of the office today for a lunch conference. All the while my thoughts would keep going back to the case with Malfoy.

…..

"I was hoping you would be in today."

Glancing up I find Harry walking in with his Aurors uniform on, "Harry! What are you doing here?" I exclaim, getting up and pulling him into a hug.

"I had an actual lunch break so I figured I would come and see if you were in. Plus I had to grab money out." Harry remarks as we settle at the table.

"Well it's good to see you! How is everything and how's the family?" I question, thrilled to see him.

"Everyone is doing well, wondering when you'll be over again for dinner. Do you want to go grab lunch and we can talk more?"

"Sure, let me grab my bag."

Standing up I collect my wand and purse, following Harry as we shut my office door. Claire's desk was empty and a few other offices were closed, signally that people were taking their lunch break also.

"Do you have a place in mind you want to eat at?" I remark, stepping into the lift and hitting for the bottom level.

"Doesn't matter to me. Ron was already planning to have lunch with Hermione and thought you have been away too long already."

Harry teases lightly as the lift sounds off that we hit the bottom floor, opening to the main floor of Gringotts. It was packed with people moving about to get their business done while on their lunch break.

"How is Ron and Hermione doing?" I ask as we make our way past people and head out the front doors and into the daylight.

"Good, I think. They've been trying to use their lunches to get some time together and not have the kids around. What about you still liking your new job?"

"Yeah, it's going really well. Shall we try here? There doesn't seem to be as many people here eating?" I ask motioning to the Bistro that was coming up on our left.

"Sure. I'm glad to hear it's still going well. I wasn't sure what to expect when he showed up at the bar and then to our surprise seemed to stay and hang around into the morning. Ginny seems to think that more is going on that you're not telling us."

"What! That's crazy!" I exclaim in shock, "The guy just came back into my life."

Having to stop the conversation so we could order. We took our seats and waited for when the food would get served. The bistro was still busy with activity as they dealt with their normal lunch hour rush. You could see people coming to and from the back bring and clearing food as people relaxed from a break from work.

"All right, all right. I'm only teasing you because I know how much Ginny and Hermione must be." Harry exclaims, lifting his hands in surrender.

"Tell me, how's work going for you, any interesting cases you are working on?"

"You know, the same old stuff. We get bogged down in paperwork that brings back all our school years of always having Hermione to bail us out. We've been following leads the last month regarding rumors that Theodore Nott has been cited in France and so we're trying to track him down, for his crimes during the War." Harry began, pausing slightly to take a sip of his drink.

"Any luck or no?"

"A few of them checked out. We do have remnants of magic being used at one of the locations but nothing to give real evidence that he was the one in the location. It's been frustrating." Harry remarked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Wow, is he wanted for anything else?" I ask as our food gets delivered to us.

"Minor stuff, assault, performing magic in front of muggles, as well as the usual when it comes to past Death Eater."

"Right, minor stuff." I mumble shaking my head at the thought.

"We'll get him eventually. He's been on the run since the War ended and has managed to us Aurors. It's been a lot of work the last couple years trying to clean everything up from the War. We'll get there though."

"Well, better you than me."

He laughed and we continued to talk. Moving from topic to topic and of course reminiscing about our school years together. The food at the Bistro was perfect and getting out of the office, even if it was only for an hour felt heavenly.

When lunch ended I felt refreshed and grounded. Which usually happens when talking with Harry; he always knew how to get you to focus on what was more important. He headed back to the Auror's Department where he had according to him, piles of paperwork that he had been putting off. Walking into my own office I found an interoffice memo sitting on my desk. Perfect. Hopefully this would be something from Paul.

 _Ms. Edward's,_

 _I would be delighted to explain the process of MCH transactions. Would you be free later this afternoon to meet at my office? This is much easier to explain in person. Otherwise I would have felt terrible sending 100 office memos to convey all that the MCH transactions are._

 _I look forward to your memo,_

 _Paul Hurchilde_

Scribbling a quick note back in confirmation that I would be happy to stop in this afternoon to talk it over with him. This was perfect, if I could figure out the general process of how MCH transactions are done it could help us decide how to take the next steps. If the MCH transactions do get labeled from where they are going to or coming from that should give us a lead. Draco and Blaise were both supposed to be getting help from Kerry about the HR files to narrow down who might be suspicious

A few hours later I was taking the lift to the fourth floor, the lift came to a stop and the iron gated doors opened, revealing an department in a flurry of activity. It took me by surprise as it was nothing like the atmosphere of my own floor. Interoffice notes flews above your head in a constant hum that made you think it was just part of the room. Wooden floors and a crème colored walls, it seemed every bit an office.

"Hello. I have an appointment with Paul Hurchilde." I tell the receptionist.

"Ms. Edwards correct?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Great, if you would follow me I'll take you to his office."

The receptionist smiled softly, standing up from her desk and ushering me to follow her down a hallway that had cubicles on either side. Soft chatter was heard as we passed the spots where the desks were occupied. Hanging a left, the center cubicles stopped and another hallway opened with doors that led to the offices of those higher end on the chain of command. Three doors to the left, she knocked and peaked inside before ushering me in before closing the door behind her.

"Ah. Ms. Edwards. Right on schedule."

Mr. Hurchilde was a middle age man, with a growing belly and a receding hairline of sandy blond hair. He was not what I had expected from such a proper penned office note.

"How are you doing Mr. Hurchilde? Thank you for seeing me in such short notice." I remark taking a seat in a chair opposite of him.

"Please call me Paul. I am doing well, thank you for asking. So, you had questions about how the MCH transactions work?"

"Yes."

He nodded thoughtfully and began to explain how the MCH transactions work. He thankfully didn't go into detail about the magic that is involved but he gave a tremendous amount of information that I found very handy. He explained that when the MCH Department receives an incoming transaction, it's always marked the source of the funds. This is also true for when money is pulled from an account here and sent somewhere else. The MCH Department needs to know exactly where those funds are getting sent to. He explained that all of this is needed for the magic that creates this capability. The transfer to or from would never work if the locations where never given.

It was a fascinating meeting and I was beyond thrilled. He not only gave away more information than I thought but he also gave them without me having to ask the question. Another good point he made, was that the part of the MCH Department's job was to also keep record of all of this as far as seven years. It was perfect. If they kept all the information on how money was received or distributed than that meant, we could get access to the Malfoy Companies Gringotts files. Of course the problem was, how could we do this without raising suspicion.

After saying goodbye to Mr. Hurchilde, I mulled over all that he said as I made my way back to my office. There was a lot I needed to write down and tell Draco. Could we really be this close to unmasking where the money was going and who was behind it?! It seems a bit surreal. Writing everything down that Mr. Hurchilde had brought up and a list of potential ideas on what that could mean to us.

 _Through the MCH Department we can find out where the money is going to._

 _Through the MCH Department we can go back seven years and see if the money has been going to the same place._

I really wanted us to finally have something substantial. Scribbling one last note down, I sent an owl to Draco informing him of what I found out and giving him the paperwork that he needed to sign. I spent the remainder of the day pouring over notes making sure there wasn't anything I missed and also had Claire get me information on what would be entailed to request history of an account.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Steaming, hot coffee sat untouched on the dark table, a book splayed out with the reader too engrossed to notice their environment. The coffee shop had its normal chatter with coffee and tea aroma blending together in the air before a whiff of pastries would come out from the kitchen. The dark tables accented by mocha walls with green accents mellowing anyone that walked into the door.

Humming to herself, the reader continued to be lost in her own world as people around her sat and ate their lunch before they were replaced with new faces chatting softly together about the latest Quidditch match that was happening the following week. The entrance bell went off, signaling another customer stepping in the shop.

I _glanced about for a moment before I spotted her, still oblivious to everything around her. Good. Strolling up to the witch behind the bar I order a cappuccino, keeping a stray eye at the girl by the window. Even after all these years, I can still see the girl I used to antagonize in the library, nose always deep in a book. Sighing I steeled myself into continuing the path over to her table._

"Is this seat taken?"

Jerking slightly in surprise, I glance up. "Draco. Um, sure. Take a seat."

I remark slowly, marking my place and shutting the book as I watched him take a seat. In front of us was the glass windows that looked out into Diagon Alley that now had a steady stream of people moving in both directions.

"I see that time hasn't changed you too much and that you still get so lost in your books that you don't know I'm there until I speak." Draco teased, taking a moment to sip his drink.

"Very funny. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, had a few hours to myself before I pick up Scorpius at my mother's. I was walking by when I saw you in the window and thought you shouldn't be buried in a book on such a beautiful day."

I smile softly, finally take a sip of the coffee that was now cold. Damn. Did I really space out for that long that I forgot about my drink? "I'll have you know, this is very relaxing. Did he spend the night there?"

"Yes, my mother likes to have him over a few times a month on the weekends. Where he can stay the night and she can spend the next day with him as well. As her only grandchild she spoils him like I've never seen before." Draco states shaking his head at the end.

"I can imagine. That's great that she's so involved and it gives you a break."

"Oh yes, she would be more involved if I let her but I want him to know that even if he knows he can get everything he wants at Nana's that the real World doesn't work like that. I want him to learn what I didn't; which is sometimes you have to work to earn something you want."

I blinked and looked at him again. Was this really the same guy I knew in school?

"You're giving me that shocked look." He muttered, giving me a scowl over the rim of his cup.

"Can you blame me? I am just surprised, it's been a long time."

"Well you have been interacting with me for the last two months, I hope you still don't think of me as what I was like as a teenager."

"No of course not but two months is still rather new. Anyway though, what were you planning on doing with your free time since you get it all to yourself?" I ask with a smile taking another sip of my coffee before resigning myself that it wasn't even worth attempting to drink.

"Coffee was the first thing on my list but after that it changed once I saw you in the window."

"Oh really?" What the hell? Am I that crazy or is he flirting with me? I wish I actually did drink my coffee when it was hot.

"Yes. I'm hoping you're free of course."

"I am." He smiled, placing his cup on the table, his eyes sparking when they met mine. Dear lord, this man is going to be the death of me.

"Good. Will you be finishing that cold cup of coffee or can we get out of here?"

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry about that, come on let's go. You can read when you're old." Draco remarked standing up and looking at me expectantly.

"Really." I retort at his sass about my reading habits.

Following him out the door and into the sunlight warming my face. I followed him as he took me to an apparition spot before stopping and holding out his hand, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

His smiled widened, giving a glimpse of the once teenage boy. Accepting his hand I felt the familiar whoosh that aparition did to you and I felt a firm arm around my waist as we landed; keeping me in place so I wouldn't stumble. Taking in the new environment, I took my time before saying anything. We were in some kind of field, long grass waving in the wind as the sun continued to glare down at us. A soft undertone of insects and birds moving about the area.

"Are we still in England?"

I ask turning slightly so I could look up at him only to realize just how close in proximity we were to each other. If I stood on my tiptoes I would be able to kiss him. What?! No - I mean. Damn it! I shake the thought away and once more focus on what he was saying.

"Yes. It's a bit of a walk but, I think you'll like the surprise."

I hummed softly in response and allowed him to steer me to the left before his hand slowly fell from my hips, trailing his fingertips down my body until they no longer could touch me. I fought back the urge to shiver as I fell in step with him as we made our way through the hip length grass.

"I have to say this has to be a very spur of the moment surprise. Bringing me to a random field in England." I remark casually hoping to not have awkward silence.

"You'll see."

The ground began to dip as we started walking downslope and the landscape opened up more and soon even trees began to become more sparse as we stepped onto a treaded path. Well this at least told me it was used regularly but why was still a mystery.

"How old is your son?" I ask, trying to come up with small talk.

"He's six. It's hard to believe how fast He grew up." Draco replies with a small smile lingering on his face.

"Okay, he's right in between the same ages as Harry's and Hermione's kids." I remark putting his age around out the boys.

"Yes. I was married in the same year as them. I would dare say a lot of the people who went to Hogwarts with us got married once the war was over."

I nodded thoughtfully, as we continued to trek through the trees, glancing about at all the different types of plants that were growing alongside the path. I sometimes forget that everyone basically got married after the war ended. I missed a lot of weddings because I was in America at the time. The trees began to clear away and the path opened to another large field but what was different was, farther off a Quidditch Field could be seen.

"Are we where I think we are?" I asked stopping to look at Draco, a small smile forming.

"That is the training fields for the Puddlemere United. They are here practicing before the game next weekend." Draco remarked smirking softly, "I thought perhaps we'd go watch them practice?"

"Seriously. Can we even do that?" I exclaim in shock as I finally begin to follow him.

He laughs, "I'm a Malfoy. Of course it's possible. Even so, the Malfoy Company has stakes in their team so we have extra privileges."

"This is crazy! I can't believe this is your surprise."

"I remember that you used to love watching the game and that you'd even be at the practices." Draco replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm shocked. I wasn't expecting something like this or that you'd remembered all of that."

I shook my head slightly and wondered slightly if the butterflies in my stomach were more than justified at the rate our conversation had been going since the coffee shop.

"I remember everything about us at Hogwarts." Draco replies softly, not looking at me, "They are some of my better memories of my school years."

My face felt flush and I couldn't help my mind from reeling about his confession. When I woke up this morning, I never pictured us hanging out. Yet the more we kept seeing each other the harder it was for me to deny the fact that I was still extremely attracted to him.

"Come on. If we keep stopping every five seconds we won't get there." Draco states, breaking up my thoughts.

When we finally got down to the stadium entrance you could see them in the sky flying about and chatter in the air as they kept yelling between each other. The security didn't even blink an eye when we showed up and I couldn't help but be envious at how much just being a Malfoy meant extra privileges. Taking the stairs, I let Draco lead us to what I assumed was a viewing box. Of course it also gave me a chance to shamelessly ogle his ass.

"Mr. Malfoy, miss. Welcome, should you need anything just let me know and it'll be provided for you." A man said as he brought us to the a viewing box.

"Thank you. Bring some food and something to drink up here." Draco states in a deadpan manner as the guys bows and leaves the area.

It was one of the larger seats, that had tables and couches set up in the back and lounging seats up in the front that overlooked the field. It was the nicest spots I had ever been too.

"Are you going to stand all day or you going to come take a seat?"

Blinking, I glance over to find Draco already sprawled out on chair with his long legs on a rest, "Sorry. Just never been here before. Have to savor it while I can."

His eyes followed me as I cut the distance and finally took a seat next to him, "We'll have to change that."

I raised an eyebrow before shouting from the air caused me to watch as the team continued to practice their maneuvers. Zooming in loops around each other as bludgers were smacked across to each side. It was always exhilarating to watch Quidditch, streaming through the air, barely missing a near fatal hit and of course the thrill of catching the snitch.

"This is a great surprise. Thank you Draco." I states glancing over at him.

He had this smirk on his face as he listened and nodded in response as we went back to watching the players, making comments back and forth on how we thought they were doing. Soon after we were interrupted when food and drinks were brought in and placed at the table. We migrated over as we made a plate of light snacks.

"Do you think they'll be able to win next weekend?" I asked Draco as we headed back over to our seats.

"I should hope so. How is the food?" Draco remarks glancing over at me.

"Good, thank you." I replied before a random thought came to me, "Do you think anyone else found that hidden room you showed me at Hogwarts? It makes you wonder how many secret rooms that people have found over the years and it's forgotten again until someone stumbles across it."

"I'm sure someone will stumble upon it or Hogwarts will show them if they're in need of it. Lot of memories in that room."

He remarked chuckling softly, before sending a wink over my way. Yes. There were a lot of memories in that room. From staying out late past curfew, playing chess together and eating food we snuck from the kitchens too of course, our first time fooling around. God- so many memories. He was the first boy I ever kissed and the guy I lost my virginity to.

"You are right about that. You know, I've been curious about your story. You've asked me about me moving to the States and coming back to London. What about you?" I ask in between the salad I was currently eating.

He laughed slightly, glancing over at me before focusing back on the players, "After I was found clear from the charges brought against me from the Wizengamot, my mother and I were sentenced to a year of house arrest and the obligation to fund money to certain organizations. It was a long year- a lot of emotions to deal with after the trail of failures and actions I took. It wasn't a good time." Draco began, speaking in a low tone, continuing to watch the players. "I was angry a lot of the time and my mother was an emotional mess and to be stuck in the Manor… with all the memories and evil that was brought into the house and committed there. It wasn't good."

I hummed thoughtfully as he paused for a moment to take a sip of his beer, "Once they deemed that we followed the rules after almost two years because they would drag out the court hearings, we were allowed to enter society. My mother promptly left for France to one of our summer homes and I stayed in a flat in London. During my house arrest my mother was pushing to see me get married off to a good pureblood girl, whose family stayed out of the War. Mostly in the hopes that it would start to bring up the Malfoy name after my father damaged it with Voldemort. I met Astoria Greengrass at one of my mother's functions."

"She went to school with us, didn't she?" I ask when he paused.

"Yes she was two grades older than us. Her sister Daphne was in our grade, both were in Slytherin of course. My mother pressured the relationship and at the time I didn't see the point of fighting it. She was everything a pureblood girl was supposed to be and so we started dating. Long story short, a year later we were married and before we knew it, she was pregnant."

He pauses and gets up to refill his drink and mine before settling back down. Telling this story you could see what it does to him, worry lines had appeared on his forehead and the weight of his past on his shoulders. This wasn't the normal side that he's been showing to me and this felt a bit more real; that he wasn't always this overly confident guy.

"It was a shod of a marriage and I wasn't happy but I couldn't divorce her, especially when she told me she was pregnant. I fought and paid a lot of money to keep it out of the papers but when Scorpius was two I filed for divorce intent to have full custody."

"That's crazy. I mean I heard that you got divorced but hearing everything all together it seems just- insane." I muttered, shaking my head.

"It was insane. Thankfully I was able to keep the reason for it out of the papers and to this day, only a few people know the reason behind it." Draco began leaning over his chair, his grey eyes boring into mine. "She didn't want much to do with raising Scorpius and we argued about it constantly. I wanted to be involved and I wanted her to be also; he should be raised by his parents not a nanny. I also found out she wasn't faithful after having Scorpius. The courts granted custody to me and here we are."

"Wow. How did her family take the news and your mum?"

"They were all furious. I was able to get my mom to see the truth and she then supported me. The Greengrass family still have it out for me but they can go fuck themselves. They tried to convince the courts that I was the one cheating and sleeping around with half the wizarding world."

"My god. Well I'm sorry that you had to go through all that, especially as a new parent on top that." I remarked shaking my head.

"I think you're the only one that actually feels bad about it. People still have a hard time feeling bad for a Malfoy." Draco remarked sarcastically.

"Either way, sorry. I'm assuming Astoria doesn't have visitation rights?"

"She does but she doesn't ever use them."

I nodded thoughtfully and silence fell over us as the we went back to watching the team play. What the hell of a story and to add the responsibilities of a child on top of that. He seems like a great parent but then again I haven't interacted with Scorpius or seen the two of them together. It seems like he still hasn't caught much of a break, through everything that has gone on in his life.

"What time to you have to get Scorpius?"

"After dinner. My mother will want to have him for as long as she can."

"Okay, let's take a walk back and maybe grab drinks?" I suggest locking eyes with him.

"Sure. I know of a spot we can go."

After leaving the stadium we headed back out onto the dirt path that would take us to the apparition spot and to wherever Draco would take me. It was still hot out but a breeze had picked up making the heat bearable. We continued to talk on the way from talking more about Quidditch, filling him in on how and what my friends were doing. Taking his hand once more I allowed him to direct us to the next spot. When we finally stopped I found we were in an alleyway with brick cobblestones heading out into the main street.

"Am I allowed to ask where we are now?" I remark turning towards him.

"There is this hole in the wall bar in an upstairs loft above some craft store. Good drinks and good food."

Draco replies grinning down at me, his face obscured by the shadows coming off the buildings next to us. He reached out and grabbed my hand as he began to lead me farther down the alley. Our hands intertwined, I couldn't help but feel the warmth that spread from his hand to mine and a sudden jolt of nerves ran through me in pleasure. Our hands dropped when I followed him up an old metal staircase, that went up to a door on the second level.

Stepping inside we were greeted with dim lights and gleaming hardwood floors. The lights flickering above the bar where a few locals were leaned over their drinks as they spoke in soft tones. We headed for the bar and once we had our drinks Draco led us towards the front, where windows overlooked the main street. The place was everything you'd expect of a hole in the wall bar between the wood floors and the dim lights, the tables were worn but still gleaned from polish but looked everything like 50 years old. Draco took a seat as his eyes stayed locked on me as I looked out the window. We were back in Diagon Alley and across from us was the bustling book store. I never even knew that some of these buildings second floors were other businesses.

"Many don't even know this place is here." Draco began, sensing my thoughts as I took a seat, "My father took me here once when I was in my 6th year at Hogwarts. Swore never to speak of the place, especially in front of my mother."

"I never would have known this was here, if you didn't bring me here first."

"It's a nice place, just the regulars know about it. Which makes it great when you want to stay out of the public's eye."

I nodded thoughtfully as I took a sip of my mixed drink and him with his beer. While it seemed sketchy at first glance, I could see all the benefits of coming here instead of one of the popular bars where people would recognize you and would be listening to your conversation.

"Have you been enjoying working for the Company?" Draco asked glancing over at me.

"Yes, it's been great. A different type of challenge but no complaints. I can see why your Company has done so well everyone seems to work hard and love what they do."

"Good. Blaise and I have been narrowing down the list of employees who work in the investment side and should have a list of potentials."

"Sounds like a plan. Don't forget when you're ready we can always get more from the MCH Department and it will really narrow it down."

"I know, I also want us to consider the idea that the person behind this, if they don't already work in the MCH Department than they may have a rat and if we start pushing too hard we may find a problem." Draco remarked, shaking his head before running a hand through his hair.

"True but we won't know unless we start to dig a little more even with the risk of scaring the potential rat." I counter, reminding him that risk is what we'll end up doing in the long run. "On another point have you heard anything more about that Bulgaria firm?"

"Yes. The rumor is true that they're looking to set up a connection with Gringotts. I'm still not convinced it'll be completely ethical. I looked into the firm and a few on the board are still old comrades that were rumored to support Voldemort both financially and in bodies during the war. If Grant does get involved in dealing with them, he better start learning about Bulgarian politics if he wants to survive."

I hummed in agreement, taking another sip of my drink. My thoughts wandering to Jacob and this Bulgaria firm and also to Harry's current job to find Nott. I wondered if I should even ask Draco or would that be over the line?

"It could still be too early to tell. If I had to guess, when the Bulgaria firm is ready to go public they'll most likely will reach out to me over speaking with Desmerias." Draco began, setting the empty glass down before continuing, "Enough about business though, we talk about it enough during the week."

"All right then."

"We've been going around the elephant in the room, ever since I asked you to work for me." Draco states leaning towards me.

"Oh?" I ask unsure on how to respond. Was he talking about our falling out, the flirting that had been going on between us? Either way my heart stopped for a moment and all I could focus on was his grey eyes.

"I owe you an apology, for the way I treated you those last two years we saw each other." Draco began, his concentration unwavering, "I treated you horribly. Leading you on and then throwing it in your face. I was- under an immense about of pressure and I shouldn't of taken it out on you."

"Draco-"

"Let me finish. You were always there; unwavering that I would do the right thing, only to have me do the opposite. In that year of house of arrest all I could think about was all that time you tried to be there for me. How I fucked it all up by still choosing to carry out my task and how it not only put you in more danger but also made you responsible to answering your friends in what you ever saw in me. I was an asshole and a coward; I only wish I saw than what I see now."

"I hope that you can forgive me for what a dick I was to you and to our barely held together relationship." Draco remarked grabbing my hand and pulling it towards him, his eyes desperately searching mine, trying to read my answer.

"There's nothing to forgive anymore. I forgave you a long time ago." I remarked smiling softly, "Don't get me wrong I hated you for a long time, especially at the end of 6th year and what would have been my last year of Hogwarts. I had always assumed that during the battle of Hogwarts when I ran into you, that it showed you I was no longer mad or for that fact that I testified at your trial."

He shook his head but kept a firm grip on my hand, "I didn't know what to think of it. All I could think about when you flung yourself at me, was how great it was to have you in my arms and that it felt like years since it had last happened. I didn't want to question why you'd let me touch you, let alone snog you. At the time I was too afraid that speaking would kill what could have been my last memory of the two of us."

"At the trial I was barely even there, lost deep in my thoughts and emotions. I mean I remember you being there and talking but that was at my lowest. I was fully convinced that I was going to slowly lose my sanity in Azkaban before finally dying."

"Draco."

"No it's all right. I deserved it after being a coward and if not than I would not have learned and become the man I am today. A part of me has always wanted to right the wrongs that I did to you but I wasn't really sure how to say it."

"It's forgiven. Life has moved on and I've learned that you need to let things go if you want to enjoy the present, instead of getting lost in the past."

He smiled and squeezed my hand, "Thank you. Hearing you say that means a lot to me."

I smiled and he got up to grab us another round of drinks, leaving me to absorb his confession and the shock at how badly he wanted to make things with us okay. I glanced over to where he leaned over the bar, ordering our drinks and I couldn't help admire how much he did grow up. I assumed most had a lot do with becoming a father but also just time to deal with his past and his issues. Soon he was sauntering back to the table with our drinks in his hand and his famous Malfoy grin.

"Here's to a new chapter." He states, raising his glass up and clicking it with mine.

"To new chapters."

We both took a sip and settled back into chatting and I could help but notice that the air between us seemed a bit lighter than when we first sat down.

Three hours later, five drinks in and empty plates of food we finally left the pub. He insisted on getting me home safely and that was exactly what we were attempting at. With a hand wrapped firmly around my waist, we chuckled together as he led us to an apparition spot just outside the ally way. We headed up the stairs to the second floor where my apartment was located, until we stopped outside my door.

"This is me." I remarked in a slower manner, the alcohol affecting my speech and thoughts.

"I guess so." Draco remarked, his hand still tightly around my waist as I still leaned up against him.

Sighing I finally managed to find my keys and unlocked the door before finally turning to him. His eyes were a molten grey, his clothes wrinkled from use and I couldn't stop as my body felt a jolt go through them, want.. no need. I barely even heard myself as I asked him to come in, too lost in the smile that captured his face and chiseled jawline.

Turing I moved out of the way as he followed in, taking in my apartment as I closed the door and locked it. I dropped my purse and keys on the kitchen counter before I finally turned to see him watching me with predator eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I smiled nervously as he continued to stare me down, never uttering a word as he began to move. My breathing hitched, my back colliding into the counter as his long legs brought him inches from me. Towering over me I had to tilt my head in order to look at him properly; his eyes were still a molten grey as he continued to grin at me.

"Dra-"

I whispered, unable to bear the silence before his lips crashed into mine, his arms gripped my shoulders, pulling me into him. Why did he have to be such a good kisser? My arms wrap around him, keeping him locked in our embrace shivering as he deepened the kiss, trailing his arms down my body until they gripped my waist. Want and desired poured off of him as his lips claimed dominance over mine in need. I moaned softly as he trailed kisses down my neck hitting a soft spot, making my head tip back. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering if I had died and gone to heaven.

Stopping momentarily, his eyes searching mine as we both were left panting and flush faced. I couldn't believe how exhilarating it felt to just snog a man…or maybe it was the alcohol affecting my perception. He brought both of his hands to my face, gently pulling me in for another passionate kiss before pulling away again.

"God. I've been wanting to do that." He remarked huskily as he let go of my face.

"What took you so long."

I replied with a smirk to rival his own before pulling him by his shirt and into another kiss, before he had a chance to respond. I didn't need him to speak. I knew his feelings the minute a groan escaped his perfect lips and his hands once again explored my body. Dimly I was aware of guiding him towards the living room until his legs hit the couch. I pulled back just long enough to shove him. He collapsed on the couch, chuckling at me before his quidditch reflexes kicked into gear and he reached out, pulling me on top of him. Straddling him, I was lost once more in heat of the moment.

"Ow, shit!" Draco yelped.

He pulled away and started digging into his pockets as I slid off him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What is it?"

"I set an alarm on my wand for when I needed to go pick Scorpius up." Draco remarked before shoving his wand back into his pants pocket.

Glancing at him, I couldn't help but grin in amusement. His face was flush, his clothes wrinkled and his hair disheveled from fooling around. Not to mention the noticeable bulge coming from his pants…damn. The alcohol had long since worn off and I could only assume I looked similar to him. Glancing down, my shirt was twisted and the tank top under the blouse bunched up around my chest. Fixing my shirt I finally glanced back up at him to see he him in a similar state of rearranging himself.

"Is it really time already?" I asked surprised. It felt like no time had gone by since he pushed me up against the counter.

"I guess so."

He stated finally focusing on me as a ghost of smile began to form as he leaned in, pulling me into another heated kiss. God this man! I returned the kiss with equal passion, knowing we shouldn't keep dragging this out. We pulled apart once again and a groan escaped him as he traced circles on my thigh.

"I really don't want to leave yet."

"You have to." I urged knowing that his son was more important than this new development.

He groaned and began to stand up, casting a charm so his clothes were no longer wrinkled. He glanced down at me and grinned holding his hand out to pull me up off the couch. Taking his hand, I let him pull me up until I collided with his chest, my hand splayed out against him.

"I'd like to continue this another time." Draco murmured, his face deep in my hair as he placed chaste kissed on my neck.

"I'd like that too."

He pulled me in for one last kiss before stepping into my floo and disappearing for the night. I stood there for a while, staring stupidly at the empty fireplace with a cheesy grin on my face.

…..

Monday morning felt as if I had just gone to bed or ran a marathon in my sleep. I tossed and turned and my stomach was all in knots; in anticipation on what work would be like since Saturday night. Stepping out of the floo I fixed my clothes in a nervous habit as I greeted Kerry and we exchanged idle chit chat about our weekend.

The floor was quiet as usual and I headed straight for my office, glancing down the hall to where Draco's door was. Wondering if he was behind the door or away from the office today. Flicking the lights on, I went about my usual routine hoping it might help me focus. With a coffee in hand my nerves vanished and I finally stood in front of our dry erase board contemplating our next move. The first is to have a meeting with Blaise and Draco regarding the employees that could be involved; then making Draco realize we needed to start moving in on what Gringotts- specifically the MCH Department can provide for us. A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Morning Blaise. You're here bright and early." I remark as he stepped into the room.

"It'll be a good morning in two hours when I should be coming into work than at this ungodly hour." Blaise retorts dropping into a chair and the folder in his hand dropped on the table.

"It's only 8 a.m., 6 a.m. would be an ungodly hour."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm here because I was told you like to be here early. Draco and I, with the help of Kerry of course, have a list of who we think might be a potential suspect."

"That's great!"

I took a seat next to him and pulled the folder closer to me. The first thing in the packet was a piece of parchment that had a list of four people and underneath was a copy of their HR papers.

 _Penelope Petterson_

 _Matthew Nealson_

 _Jeremy Scott_

 _Beatrice Wolf_

"Anything in particular on why these four made the list or is it all included in the folder?" I question glancing up at Blaise.

"Petterson is related to the Parkinson family, Nealson is a distant relative of the Carrows, Scott and Wolf were both previous employees here before Draco took over. Kerry said she found out some gossip that both are a little disgruntled about the direction Draco is taking the company." Blaise responded, studying his nails.

"Of course they are both older so it was argued that it could just be a case of not liking change in general and nothing to do with keeping with the Pureblood standards of business."

I nodded as I shuffled through the sheets, "Either way, this is good. I'll look through their files and see what you guys came up with. I'm hoping to convince Draco that we need to really move on talking with the MCH Department."

"How so?" He remarked finally glancing up and focusing on me.

"I met with a guy who works in there and he told me the department keeps 7 years' worth of records. We would be able to go back and see if this lines up with what we've found. On top of that their papers will have the details to where this money was sent too. While it might send a red flag out there, we potentially have the culprit just in grasping distance."

"Do you know who we have to talk to in order to get access to those files or is it all in one location that wouldn't raise too many eyes if we went there?"

"If Draco gives me the okay, I'm going to talk more with my secretary and see what she knows about where it's housed and whether anyone can get access."

"Sounds like a plan. If you need any help just let me know."

"Sure. How's everything else going with you?"

"Can't complain. Although that night with Lavender is biting me in the ass now."

I laughed, yes of course it would. "Why do you say that?"

"She been stalking me ever since! I don't remember her being a clingy person back at school." Blaise grumbled, clearly annoyed at the outcome.

"Clearly you didn't know her at all then. She was very clingy in school…obsessive really." I shuddered, reminiscing about when Ron and her dated for a bit.

"Damn."

"Did you tell her you are not interested in a relationship?" I ask.

"I did. I sent an owl and she still doesn't get the picture."

"Good luck with that."

I laughed lightly as he glared at me before stalking out the door to presumably his office. He never should have hooked up with her. Taking the folder I headed back to my desk with my coffee to look deeper into the HR files.

Top of the list was:

 _Penelope Petterson, a second cousin to Pansy Parkinson and has been working for the company for roughly 3 years. Her background is that she went to school in France before her internship at a wizarding bank in Paris. Once the internship ended she started working here. Her HR file did not include any notes from her boss. Blaise wrote on a piece of parchment that in was common knowledge that her family wasn't really involved in either wars with Voldemort but in private they believed in the cause._

She could be a potential threat but it seems unlikely.

 _Matthew Neaslon, according to his file, he was hired just around the time Draco took over the firm. According to Draco or Blaise's notes, he's a distant relative of the Carrow's but didn't recognize the family name as followers of Voldemort. Early in his career there is mention of problems related to in house where he has had multiple meetings with his boss over the years. Went to Hogwarts and is in his late thirties._

He didn't seem to be a threat at all, just unfortunate on who he was related to. I decided it could be safe to take him off the list.

 _Jeremy Scott, has been working for the company since the mid 80's, working specifically in the investment side since the beginning. There were a few incidents of issues, where management had to speak with him but nothing major. According to the boy's notes Scott should have Pureblood ideology just for the fact that he was hired when Draco's father ran the company. They couldn't place the name so he could have supported Voldemort but was able to keep out of limelight as far as choosing a side. Rumors note that he has been outspoken about Draco taking over but how he now runs the company. With references stating that Scott has publicly noted that Malfoy is just a few steps away from collapsing the Company._

I rolled my eyes but marked that he could be disgruntled about the way things have been run with Draco and he had the possibility of having been a lackey, to someone else who is a known Voldemort supporter.

 _Beatrice Wolf, also has been with the Company since before Draco and so the percentage increases on having Pureblood ideology. Draco marks that there have been low man on the stick in Voldemort's supporters that had Wolf as their last name but he wasn't positive there was a connection. She has moved up in the ranks before settling in Investments a year or two before the War broke out. She has a good work track record but there are rumors that she has been known to be against the way Draco runs the company._

It's possible that she could be a problem or it may be a case of an old employee who doesn't like change.

Taking a fresh piece of parchment dipping the quill into ink as I scratched the three remaining names in rank of who I thought seemed the most suspicious. Standing up I went over to the board and clipped it alongside the sheet showing the most recent withdrawals. Could all three or just one of them be involved? Hearing the door click open I turn to see who was coming in.

"Draco. Good morning." I remark in surprise.

"Morning."

He returns shutting the door and walking over to me. He had a soft smile on his face and I couldn't help but feel nervous about what he would say. We hadn't talked since he had to leave to take Scorpius home. Opening my mouth once more to keep the conversation going, I gasp as I'm pulled into a kiss the minute he reached me. Pulling me roughly against his chest, I was wrapped in his embrace and the cologne coming off him left me weak in the knees. Burying my hands in his hair as I returned the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip before finally pulling away to glance at him as he groaned. He looked down at me with lidded eyes, the space between us so tight I could faintly feel the vibrations of his breathing.

"Well that was a very unexpected but a pleasant, 'Good Morning'." I murmur softly as I tried to get my breathing to steady.

"My thoughts exactly." He remarks before pulling me in for another passionate kiss, his tongue seeking entrance and claiming control.

Pulling apart to catch our breath I couldn't help but laugh at how his hair was now all over the place compared to when he first stepped in. His lips red and slightly swollen he continued to grin at me as we tried to control our emotions. "Morning." He remarked huskily.

"Morning. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It would have been better if I was able to get away to see you. However I want to talk about something else right now." Draco began motioning me to take a seat next to him.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

He takes a seat allowing his legs to brush up against mine as he reached out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. Once I again I couldn't help but wonder how we got ourselves here.

"You are." He began before trailing his eyes over me, "Preferably with less clothing."

I couldn't help the flush that rose to my cheeks or the sudden fire that ignited in me with each word he spoke. Damn. He really knew how to get a girl riled up in the least amount of words. He winked at me as he pulled my hand into his as he started to make idle circles in my palm.

"You must be pretty sure of yourself to say that. Do you always come off that confident?"

"Only when I know it's the truth." Draco began pausing momentarily before asking, "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

I quirked an eyebrow in surprise. I was not expecting him to be so straightforward, "Sure."

"Good. I'll come and get you at 6 tonight." Draco explains, his eyes searching mine.

"Sounds like a plan."

He shook his head, tugging on my arm in order to get me to move closer to him. I smiled and allowed him to pull me into him, glancing down at his lips before locking eyes with him. I leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Feeling one of his hands on my upper thigh and the other buried in my hair as he returned a more gentle, affectionate kiss. It had been awhile since I enjoyed just the simple pleasure of making out with a guy and I smiled up at him when we pulled away.

"We really need to work."

"Hm, but this is much more enjoyable." Draco whispers, hovering over me as he started to trail soft, butterfly kisses along my neck.

My eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sensation of his soft kisses, relishing the feel of his stubble tickling my skin at the same time. Groaning I gently pull on him before this escalated farther… and at work no less!

"Draco. As much as I'm enjoying this, we really do need to work."

"You're probably right." Draco finally admitted pulling away and running a hand through his hair.

"Blaise stopped by this morning, dropping off the list you guys made. I narrowed it down to three but what did you think of them? Did one stand out as a problem?"

"We talked about them and I felt that out of all of them, I leaned towards the two older employees that were here when my father still ran the Company, especially since the one has been rumored to be making comments."

"Very true. How do you want to handle them? Should we bring them in to question them or do you want to move on with gaining the paperwork from the MCH Department?"

"We'll hold off on questioning them at the moment. I have them under surveillance while at work to see if anything turns up in what they're doing here. Go ahead, talk to your secretary and see what you can find out before saying anything to the MCH Department."

I nodded thoughtfully, scribbling notes down as he talked, "Okay I'll send Claire an owl now and see what I can find out today. So, Blaise tells me he's getting stalked by Lavender?"

Chuckling in amusement, "Yes, he does know how to pick them."

"I told him that he should have pulled one of us aside that night; she has a history of being a bit of a stalker."

"As much as Blaise acts like he hates the stalking, he's always had a thing for dramatics. I wouldn't be surprised if they hooked up again. Anyway, I'll leave you be. I have a meeting with a potential client so I'll see you tonight."

Pulled in for another lingering kiss, Draco said goodbye before leaving me in my empty office. Wondering how I would able to concentrate before my hot date. Ginny and Hermione are going to kill me for not telling them everything that's happened. Maybe I'll wait to see how the date goes and then I'll tell them? Like the date is going to go bad, ha. Sending them both an owl asking about their week/weekend plans so that maybe by the time we figure out when we'd be meeting up it'll give me some more time.

After lunch I received an owl back from Claire explaining that if I wanted my own records held by my Gringotts account then I can just go to the basement files of Gringotts and I would be shown my files. However if I wanted to look at a business account's files I would need the main account owner to be present. All of this I could do without needing express permission from the MCH Department. This was all great news, being able to view the files and it seemed the least possible way to tip someone off. Now all I had to do was get through the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Yes mum, you're remembering correctly."

I replied, hunched over the floo, where my mother's face resided. In our weekly international floo communication tonight was no different.

"How did this happen? I thought you haven't spoken to the boy- well man now but not since you testified at his trial." My mother questioned, trying to grasp how I was suddenly going on a date in a few hours.

"He petitioned Gringotts to have me be the investment handler for his company and I've been working with him ever since. It all just sort of happened."

"I'm… just shocked. I would tell you that this may not be the best idea from how he treated you as a teenager but I know you're an adult."

I smiled softly, "He's grown up a lot since then and it's just a date. Nothing serious. How's dad doing?"

"Your father is well, stubborn like he always his. He's had a cold the last week but refused to get treated, yet continues to moan and complain that he's dying. Well I'll look forward to hearing how your date went and just be careful sweetie. We love you."

My mother blew me a kiss and I returned it and said goodbye as my fireplace when back to normal, signaling that the connection was disconnected. I missed not have them in London but they were happy to be back in the States and to finally have a job that didn't mean they would have to travel.

Standing up I made my way to my closet, I had no idea what to wear for the date. I didn't know how formal it was or where we were going. If I was smart I would have asked him if I needed to dress a certain way. I was thinking about wearing a simple black dress with wedges. You could never go wrong with it. Showering and doing my makeup I slipped on the dress as I checked the time.

5:40 p.m., god the time went by so fast! Taking another sip of my wine, I looked back in the mirror as I tipped the point of my wand at my hair and watched as it began to curl my hair into spirals, which I then clipped part of it to the side. Heading back to my closet, I began to dig around for the wedges I wanted to wear.

"Hello?"

"I'm back here!"

I yell out, as I slip into the wedges and securing the belt just under my ankle. I could hear him making his way in the back as I stood up and smoothed the knee length dress. Glancing up as he walked into the bedroom I couldn't help but look him over. Dressed in a dark blue button down and a pair of jeans, his pale, blond hair tousled in that made you want to drag your hands through it. When I focused once more I waited as he took in my room before his eyes settled on mine. With a devilish smile, he allowed me to watch him as he looked me over and he nodded in approval.

"You look beautiful." Draco remarked, continuing to smile.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I comment grinning cheekily as I made my way to him, standing on my tip toes as I placed a light kiss on his lips, breathing in his cologne.

Wrapping his arms about me he returned the kiss affectionately, before pulling away and grinning, "Ready?"

"Yes. Let me just grab my purse." I remark, untangling myself from him and grabbing my purse and wand that were on the edge of the bed.

"Good, I think you'll like where we're going."

We walked back down the hallway and he took my hand as he apparated us to where ever we were going. The familiar stomach turning feel as we moved across the distance until we landed at our destination.

"This is Anthony's. I hope you like Italian." Draco remarked looping my arm into his.

Glancing about I found us on the curb where the restaurant was located. People moved around us and tables were set outside the brick building with large front windows looking into the restaurant and the tables filled with people.

"This must be a popular place." I remarked to him as we started walking in and noticing the amount of people inside at the tables as well as waiting.

"Yes it's one of the top Italian Restaurants in England. Very hard to get into." Draco remarked before giving his name to the waiter who nodded quickly.

While normally I would have figured we'd have to wait, especially with the amount of people here but that wasn't so. The waiter grabbed the menu's and ushered us to follow him; perk of being with a Malfoy I assumed. Weaving in and out of tables and waiters bustling with trays filled with delicious, aromatic food that kept making me hungry. We veered to the right and I was surprised when the waiter opened a door hidden behind a tapestry and ushered us to follow. Glancing quizzically over to Draco who only smiled and motioned for me to follow the waiter.

My curiosity getting the best of me I followed the waiter up the stairs and couldn't help but gasp when he opened the door at the top of the landing and we stepped out onto the rooftop. Draped around the edges was lanterns flickering and creating shadows with 4 tables, spaced out from each other with candles burning on all of them. It was beyond breathtaking.

"This is beautiful." I exclaimed glancing back at Draco, at his surprise date.

"Isn't it."

We were ushered to our table and settled down as Draco order a bottle of wine for the table and we started to glance over the menu. I was speechless; I couldn't believe how much thought he had put into this.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. I never would have guessed this place has a little private eating area and on the rooftop no less!" I remark grinning over at him.

"I was hoping you would like this spot, much more secluded from the crowd downstairs. Did you want any appetizers?"

"No I should be okay with going right to dinner, that way I eat it."

He laughed and we let the waiter pour our glasses and bring a small loaf of bread and a plate that he filled with Italian spices and olive oil. I took a sip of the wine as Draco broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the oil.

"How was the rest of your day after work?"

"Good, every weekend my mother and I catch up over a floo connection. When I got home I got to talk with her and see how everything is going with them."

He nodded thoughtfully, "They're not here in London?"

"No, they went back to the States the same time I did because they were able to get a promotion at work so they don't have to travel anymore, so they're permanently living there. We send owls but we feel bad for the poor things making them travel that distance so we had our fireplace set up for international floo connections, so we could at least communicate on a regular basis."

"That's great that they don't have to travel anymore especially since they did so much while you were in school."

"Yes, I was glad that they could finally stay put for once and get back to a normal life. We try to see each other during the big holiday's; whether I go there or they come here."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that they're doing well." He remarked in between drinking, "I wasn't sure when I came to get you if I would have all your friends there, lecturing me."

"Yes, they probably would have done something similar to that. I- I really didn't tell them we were going on a date. Hermione and Ginny will have a cow that I haven't told them anything but it was nice not having them showing up when you were." I replied laughing lightly, glancing off at the skyline.

"They would object to us going out?" He pried, leaning in and eyes focused solely on me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought, "No. No they wouldn't object. They would probably harass you into why it didn't happen sooner or something crazy like that."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really? I always assumed something dramatic as when they found out we were dating at school would occur. You know, Potter and Weasley red faced and spluttering about your betrayal for agreeing to go on a date with me."

"No, they aren't so dramatic anymore. After the war ended they let a lot of that stuff go; but- don't get me wrong. I'm sure it would be strange but we're all adults now."

Our food came out and we fell in comfortable banter, talking about what we ordered and about the restaurant. There wasn't another party up at the rooftop with us and again I couldn't help but wonder if this was done on purpose. I loved every minute of it, either way. From his dry sense of humor and how he was always able to make me laugh. When dinner ended and he paid for the food, declining my offer to pay for the tip at least.

With finishing the bottle between the two of us we declined desert at the restaurant and instead made our way down the street where a corner bakery was still open. Picking out our favorite dessert, continued to talk as we made our way to the bar across the street, procuring our favorite alcohol and aparating back to my flat.

"Make yourself at home, I'll grab us a couple glasses and some plates for the food." I remark point my wand, to turn the living room lights on.

I heard him move around the living room as I headed into the kitchen to grab glasses and plates for the desert we bought. Placing all of it at the dining room table.

"How do you want your drink? Straight, ice, mixed?" I call out, watching as he was looking at a shelf of moving photos of friends and family.

"Straight with two ice cubes." He replied, "I don't remember this picture."

Putting the ice cubes in his drink and my mixed drink I head over to the shelf to the picture in question. He nodded a thanks as he took a sip of his, waiting for my response. The shelf had photos and little knick knacks that I've picked up over the years, whether from all the traveling I had to with my parents or from my years at Hogwarts and after.

I couldn't help but smile at the picture in question. It was from our fourth year at Hogwarts. Luna had snapped the picture and there I was decked out in my Gryffindor gear laughing at something Seamus said but if you looked in the background you'd see Draco, staring us down with a scowl.

"We were so young then." I remark fondly, flashbacks from my first year at Hogwarts.

"We were. I can't believe I didn't notice her taking a photo."

We both took a sip of our drinks and I could up but glance over at him, "Luna has always had a way of disappearing right in front of people. I can't believe how long it's been since Cedric died."

"We were all young and naïve and we didn't understand what was going to happen in the next following years." He replied before clearing his throat, "Well I've had enough of staring at pictures involving Weasley, why don't we try some of that desert instead?"

He moved passed me, setting his glass on the dining room table as he started cutting up the pie. Glancing once more at the photos I couldn't help but grin at the one of Harry, Hermione, Ron and I all dressed up for Charlie and Fleur's wedding. We were all laughing and feeling awkward during a celebration with how the rest of the World was going at the time and not long after the photo was taken the three of them disappearing.

"Here."

Taking the plate out of his hand I had us move to the patio, the fresh air and the drop in temperature was a nice change. Tapping my wand I lit the lanterns so we could have a bit of light and took a seat at one of the patio chairs. He took a seat next to me, his glass almost finished.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yes. This pie is amazing, do they make it fresh at that bakery?" I remark, savoring each bite.

"I believe so. It's one of my favorites from their shop. They also have amazing scones if you ever decide to take a long way to work in the morning."

"Nice." I remarked, taking another sip of my drink before glancing over at him.

I had never seen him so relaxed, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned back in the chair. His light blond hair loose as he continued to look out into the night, his glass resting on the arm chair.

"I really enjoyed dinner. Such a beautiful little restaurant and food to die for!"

"Good. I was hoping you'd enjoy it." Draco replies, pausing slightly as he glances over, "Do you remember your first year at Hogwarts and the Yule Ball?"

"How could I forget that day!" I began with a laugh, "Between Ron's outfit, Hermione's transformation and of course you stalking me."

"Stalking you!?"

He exclaims in outrage, his empty glass going on the ground and leaning over at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"I wasn't stalking you!"

"Sure. If that's how you want to remember it, but what about it?"

"It's just a fond memory I have of us, how I finally got the courage to kiss you. You know Pansy wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the night because she saw the two of us head outside. Totally worth it, as she try to spend the rest of the dance pouting and clinging onto some Durmstrang boys."

"I bet she did. She never did like it whenever she thought you were being too friendly with me or when she found out we were dating. I cannot even count the number of times she'd try to hex me or something similar." I remark shaking my head at the memories, "Whatever happened to her?"

"She married some rich, French Pureblood and lives on the outskirts of Paris."

"Of course. Do you want another drink?" I ask motioning to his empty glass.

"Yes. We can go back inside if you'd like."

"Doesn't matter to me." I remarked standing up and following him back into the living room, "Shall we play a card game or chess. I think I might be able to beat you finally."

He laughed as he stood in the kitchen making new drinks for the both of us. I sealed up the desert and leaned against the divider between the dining room and kitchen. Watching as he continued his drink concoctions.

"I will take you up on the at bet!" Draco exclaims glancing over and grinning at me, "I think you're bluffing!"

"Bluffing?! Never."

He laughed and brought our drinks into the living room as I pulled out my Wizarding Chess board, watching as the pieces put themselves in the correct place. He settled down across from me as we sat on the floor, sipping on our drink and eying each other.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Draco remarked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes."

….

"Damn it! You weren't supposed to figure that out!" I moan, as I watched Draco's final move for a checkmate.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to beat me. It was a good game though and I can tell you've gotten better since school."

He remarked with a laugh downing his drink and grabbing my empty glass, ushering me to follow, "Come on, let's do a shot for my triumphant win!"

I groaned but stood up, ignoring the chess pieces forming back together and moving back to their place on the chess board. Cleaning up all evidence of my shameful loss; I was so close to beating him too!

"Bottoms up."

Draco remarked handing me the shot glass he grabbed from my liquor cabinet and filled it with what looked like to be vodka. I clinked glasses with him and downed the shot, grimacing at the taste as it burned down my throat. Setting the glass down I glanced back over at him, his eyes were wide and he had this grin on his lips that I couldn't place, but those lips.

Stepping up to him, he continued to watch me as I wrapped one arm around his waist until he was pressed against me and the other gently wrapped around his neck pulling him to me as I placed a light kiss against his lips. While it felt like forever, it was only seconds before I felt his hands tangle in my hair, deepening the kiss. Continuing to kiss I didn't register the fact that he was slowly moving me backward, until my back hit the counter behind me. We broke apart for a moment to catch our breath, still pressed up against one another before Draco looked at me with darkened eyes.

"If we keep going like this…. I don't want to pressure you into anything. I know we just started this but fuck-" Draco remarked pulling out of my embrace for a moment, hands going through his hair as he collected himself, "I want to keep seeing you and I don't want you to believe the rumors that I do one night stands."

Walking over to him, placing my hands on either side of his waist, fingers looping into his pants, "Never once would l take you for that type of person."

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, making a decision in that moment. Bolden by three glasses and a shot I tugged on his arm, risking a glance at him. He had a curious but hopeful expression as if not wanting to dare ask the question. I smiled softly and pulled him to follow as I led him out of the kitchen, past the dining room; my stomach had butterflies as we moved down the hall and finally into the bedroom. I dimmed the lights low and slowly turned back to him, waiting to see if he still wanted to go farther.

"Eva." He began in a throaty whisper, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have brought you all the way back here if I was going to tell you goodnight and tell you to find your way to the floo." I teased, shocked at him asking once again if I was really okay.

He didn't need further encouragement as he pulled me into a passionate kiss, walking me until the back of my legs hit the bed. A jolt of desire went through me as he dragged his hands down my body, before one hand cupped my breast and the other went to my waist. Moaning softly I broke the kiss off and began to focus on my main task of taking his button down shirt off.

Once I was able to remove the shirt I was pulled back in for another heated kiss, with the use of his tongue he dominated control over the kiss tugging at the top of my dress in order free my chest from the clothing, his hand rolling over the nipple making it hard. I struggled to focus on removing his belt and he chuckled between his ministrations.

"You need…to take…those pants off."

I struggle to get out between his kisses and he chuckles but compiles. Seizing the moment while he was distracted I quickly pull the dress off and get onto the bed and pulled the covers down. Glancing back up, I take the moment to take in his abs with noticable scaring from the War and toned legs and the noticeable bulge coming from his boxers.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so."

He chuckles and takes his time climbing onto the bed as his own face shows his desire as his eyes roam over my body before they lock onto mine. The full extent of his emotions shown in his eyes took my breath away and he grabbed the moment to pull me into a kiss as he lowered his body over mine. My legs on either side of his and my hand's in his hair as he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck and he grinded his hips into me, sending jolts of pleasure at each contact between his body and mine.

Clearing all doubts that he wasn't interested at all. The rest of our clothes were tugged off between heated kisses and touching. Both of us too lost to register where the clothes were flung too, we locked eyes once more. Panting as we were both flushed and swollen lips. Not giving him a chance to ask once again if I was sure I pull him into a heated kiss, urging him to just fuck me already after teasing me to death. We both groaned in pleasure as he thrusted into me, pausing to let me adjust and planting a light kiss before I urged him to continue.

Blinking a few times as I came down from a satisfying climax with Draco above me, trying to get his heart rate down as well. Planting a chaste kiss on his lips, savoring the weight of him both above me and still inside me. He returns the kiss as he pulls out and I grab my wand and clean both of us up.

"Thanks." Draco remarks and he pulls the covers over us and pulls me up against him.

"Of course." I remark giving him a lazy smile.

"You good?"

"Yes, I'm good." I reply with a chuckle.

He nodded in satisfaction and continued to trace circles on my arm, making the hair stand up. I pulled him in for another kiss which he was happy to do, running a free hand through my hair.

"Okay, I need to change. This feels to weird laying around naked." I remarked sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"It shouldn't feel strange. You have a beautiful body and I see no reason for you to put clothes back on."

Turning, I catch him looking over my body once more before winking at me. I laughed but still I changed into new underwear and pulled on a slip as he also changed back into his boxers, climbing back into bed.

"Is your mom watching Scorpius tonight?" I ask glancing over at the time, shocked at how late it was already.

"Yes. I'll pick him up in the morning. I wanted to make sure I could stay out with you and not just leave after dinner to put him to bed." he replied pulling me close once more.

"Ah, hoping that this would have been the dates outcome huh?" I tease poking him on the chest.

"Well… can you blame a guy- especially a single dad on top of that."

I couldn't help but laugh at the remark since I was only teasing. I somehow didn't believe that he hasn't gotten laid even if he's a single dad because since school he's had girls chasing him. Either because of his looks, his wealth or his family name.

He stifled a yawn and he adjusted himself into a better position, looking every bit satisfied and relaxed. Deciding to do the same I waved my wand to turn the lights off and put it on the nightstand.

"Goodnight." I called to his shadow as my eyes adjust to the dark.

"Goodnight."

I could hear him stifle a yawn as he replied and I settled down, in the hopes I would be able to sleep. His arm came around my waist, pulling me over until we were flush against one another and I could hear him place a light kiss on my head. Closing my eyes I listened to his breathing, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Note: Thank you for everyone who reads and reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke with a start, momentarily forgetting where I was. I glanced about and settled when I realized I was in my bedroom. Heavy breathing jolted my memory to last night and glancing over I found Draco. Half in the sheets and half of him not; lost in his dreams. Leaning back into my pillow I took a moment to savor the memories. From him asking me to dinner to coming back to my apartment and most of all, us having sex.

Surprisingly it never once felt strange and even now I still didn't feel apprehensive about making the decision. Getting out of bed slowly so not to wake Draco, I grabbed my robe and headed into the bathroom to freshen up.

While I was unsure of where all of this was going I hoped that he really was telling the truth when he said he wanted more than a fling. My bare feet padded against the wood floor as I stepped into the hall and into the kitchen. Choosing the muggle way, I went about putting coffee on and making food for us. That is if he even wanted to hang around after.

"The coffee and food smell great."

Turning around, Draco was leaning against the kitchen door. Bare chested and his pants from last night on. I'd be lying if I tried denying that this was a pleasant way to start the day.

"I thought you might want food if you have the time." I remark as he walked over to me, planting a light kiss on my cheek.

"I'd love to. What all did you make?"

"Great, um… I made pancakes, bacon and eggs. There's coffee ready or there's a variety of juice in the fridge." I remarked moving next to him to check on the bacon.

"Making it the muggle way too I see. Do you always cook in that fashion? "

He made himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the fridge watching me as I turned the bacon and kept an eye on the pancakes in the pan over to the left. I glanced over at him before finally responding.

"Most of the time I do, it's sort of therapeutic for me. If I'm in a rush or dead from work, then I'll use magic to have the food made. Do you like your eggs a certain way or it doesn't matter?"

"I guess I never looked at cooking that way; we use magic but most of the time the house elves make our food. Sunny side up if you don't mind."

"Well you should try it sometime, you might find you like doing it all yourself." I teased lightly, cracking the egg as I started on his, "I don't care, I love cooking for company."

He nodded thoughtfully as he began to take some of the food to the dining room table as I finished up the last of the bacon. Idly talking about how things with Scorpius was going and his mother.

"Well, thank you for all the food. I didn't realize you loved to cook." Draco states taking a sip of his coffee as we both began to put food on our plates.

"I have to have at least a few surprises. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock which is very unusual. Whether I'm getting woken up at the crack of dawn from Scorpius or just in general, I'm a light sleeper."

After we ate I did end up using magic for everything to get cleaned and packed away, so we could settle on the couch with the rest of our coffee.

"I hope you had fun yesterday." Draco asked taking a sip of his coffee as he continued tracing circles on my legs which were draped over his lap.

"Yes, I enjoyed all of it. You?"

"The same."

He replied, putting his coffee cup next to mine on the coffee table before hovering over me, forcing me to tip my head back to look at him. Gently, he placed one of his hands on the side of my face as he placed a light kiss on my lips. Lingering slightly to wait for my return kiss which I heartedly returned. Adjusting slightly so my legs were no longer over his lap but on either side of his body. Trying not to put all his weight on me he leaned over me with one hand taking his weight while the other was tangled in my hair as we continued making out on the couch.

It didn't take long for what was light, affectionate kissing to turn heated, desperate urging and once again we were pulling our clothes off; getting tangled on the couch again. Draco leaned down, his hair falling in front of his face as he gave me an urging kiss as his hand continued their teasing as he slipped a finger and then two inside me. I moaned against his ear as I was lost in a haze of pleasure. I vaguely remember him urging me on as he continued to plant butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Please…Draco." I pant out, squirming for him to stop the teasing.

Locking eyes with him when he finally paused for a moment, desire and playfulness was etched in his face and he smirked before planting a soft kiss on me. He pulled his fingers out and after a slight change in the angle he thrusted into me and he let out a groan as leaned his head next to mine.

"Fuck, Eva."

I chuckled softly, moving my hips and we fell in tangent with each other. Egging each other on and taking the time to learn and explore each other and what riled us up.

My hands gripped his back, cursing as we both got closer to climaxing. His head was tilted between my head and shoulder, his one hand gripping my hip to keep me from changing the spot and the other helping support his weight. He thrusted once more, sending us both over the peak and we both moaned in happy release.

Both breathing heavily, our bodies slick with sweat as we tried to come down and see straight. My god! He sure knew how to please…. for all his talk about being a single dad. Ha! Draco sighed, as he planted a kiss on my forehead before getting off me and this time using his wand to clean the both of us up. Murmuring my thanks, we both got up and put our clothes back on before he laid down on the couch and I half laid on his chest.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Draco murmured.

"Well, I think first you have to get your son. After that we can meet at the office, so we can either head to Gringotts together today or sometime this week." I remarked, shifting slightly so I could look up at him.

"Okay, let's try to go today and get this going. Just be on your guard when we go. I'm not sure what to expect or if it'll tip anyone off." Draco began pausing slightly, "I don't want to leave yet."

"Will we have Blaise come with us as an extra set of eyes? We do need to get moving though."

He sighed but nodded his head shifting us to start getting up, "I thought we would leave Blaise at the office so that if anything suspicious happens there, he'll be able to respond. I also have a few of the security guards that reside on the top level on alert that if Blaise asks for their service to follow his direction. It shouldn't be needed but just in case."

We headed back to the bedroom where he could put on the rest of his clothes and for me to start figuring out what I was going to wear to work.

Sitting on the bed I wait as he gets changed, "I think that having Blaise stay at the office is a good plan. Plus, it might add suspicion on why we have the three of us to be looking at files when it's your Company. It's exciting isn't it? Scary at what the potential threat could be but still thrilling that we're finally about to find some real answers."

Buttoning up that last of his shirt buttons he grins over at me, "Yes. I'm anxious to finally find the person and get back to normal."

He came over and pulled me into an embrace, kissing me lightly on the lips, "I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"I believe so." I remark with a grin, following him up out into the living room where he stepped into the floo and disappeared.

An hour and a half later I was strolling into the Draco's office. I ended up going with casual clothes consisting of, black slack and a v neck flowered blouse with a sweater. My id card swung from where it was clipped at the bottom of my shirt. Walking into his office I noticed that Blaise was also there, lounging in one of the chairs.

"Morning guys." I remark shutting the door and taking a seat next to Blaise.

"I hear that you guys are getting to do the exciting work and get leave this office?" Blaise retorts with a scowl.

"I didn't realize you had so much enthusiasm for reading ledgers?"

"Ha ha."

"Now that you're here and Blaise is up to speed, we should get moving. You remember the dates for the withdrawals that we found?" Draco interrupted before his gaze finally landed on me.

"Yes, I have them written down and in my pocket."

"Good, Blaise, if anything serious does happen try to send a Patronus or have Kerry send one to notify us."

"Will do. Don't have too much fun without me."

Blaise headed out the door and we followed suit on our path to the floo network. I was jittery about all of this, from anticipation to what we'll find out to the underlining threat of who was behind this. It brought back memories of my years at Hogwarts, dashing off with Harry, Ron and Hermione, breaking hundreds of school rules and the looming threat of who we might be up against. I had moved my wand to be inside my sweater sleeve so that I would have a better reaction time in case something did happen.

Stepping into the main lobby of Gringotts I unclipped my Malfoy ID and clipped on my Gringotts access card as I took the lead in weaving the two of us through the traffic of people and passed security who waved me through a door on the left with Draco strolling next to me. From my notes from Claire, the MCH Department held their files in the basement. The basement had a few different check points before we would get to the files.

We stepped into the elevator door and watched the door creek shut as I turned back to Draco, "So once we get down, security will ask for my id and will scan you to make sure you aren't using Polyjuice potion or something else."

"Lovely. Glad to know they take this so serious for seven years of paperwork." Draco remarked dully.

"I was just as surprised that security was so tight but then again this is more than just paperwork. This has banking information, so people's security is at risk either way."

He hummed thoughtfully has the elevator dinged, signaling that we made it to the ground level. The door slowly pulling open until clinking into place, signifying the new step in this drawn out issue. Looking forward I was surprised to find a familiar face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I really wanted to be sure about where I was going and what all this chapter would entail. Besides just having a lapse in creative direction my personal life took priority over writing but I'm back.**

 **Chapter 16**

"Seamus?"

"Blimey Eva, I haven't seen you in ages!" Seamus exclaims closing the distance, pulling me into a hug.

"Same goes for you too. How are you?"

I responded registering the fact that he stood a foot taller then me but continued to as he showed off his dimples with a big grin. It felt rather odd seeing him, after so long. I don't think we've seen each other since the Battle of Hogwarts. Was is really that long ago?

"I'm doing well. I'm security guard on my days off from my other job." Seamus explained before realizing who was with me, "Malfoy."

"Finnegan."

The two men eyed each other and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at male egos. Not wanting some sort of confrontation I stepped forwards towards Seamus. We were here for a reason after all.

"We are hoping to access the MCH Department files for the Malfoy Company."

"Sure Eva, can I make a scan of your ID?" Seamus began waiting for me to hand it over.

He put the tip of his wand on the ID and I watched as the spell swirled around the ID badge in a silvery light before disappearing completely. Nodding in satisfaction Seamus handed the ID back to me.

"Malfoy I'll have to scan you to make sure that you aren't someone else in disguise."

Draco quirked an eyebrow but nodded in consent as Seamus stepped in front of him pointing his wand directly at him, muttering a spell. A spark shot out and swirled around Draco from the top of his head until his feet before it fluttered out of existence; signaling that Draco was the real deal.

"Excellent." Seamus remarked turning around and walking up to the gated entrance. Tapping his wand once on the gate, the gate started to open inwardly and he moved to allow us to pass, "Good to see you Eva. Malfoy."

"You too Seamus." I remark walking past him as Draco just nods in acknowledgement.

The door shut behind us and we were now in a hallway with doors labeled for different departments in Gringotts. The hallway was dimly lit with torches notched to the wall between each of the doors. We walked in silence, our shoes echoing off the tile floor as we scanned for the door we needed. Not even 10 minutes later we found the MCH Department door on the left, Draco opened the door and ushered me in.

"Morning Miss. ID badge?"

The security guard remarked in a bored manner for his spot behind a desk. Handing him the badge he performed the same scan with his wand. Notifying us that he had to scan both of us. We were than scanned to make sure we weren't under any type of curse, identity concealment as well as making sure we hadn't went to another department and tried to leave with shrunken documents. Draco and I both gave each other a knowing look that, this had to be the most over the top security we had ever seen.

"Now that your clear, you can only have access to the files of- the Malfoy Company." the guard remarked after a pause, "If you follow me I'll take you to a room and the files will be brought to you."

Draco quirked an eyebrow in amusement at how formal the guard was, when there was no way he got a lot of people down here. Going past another gated door he took us down a short hallway were multiple doors were opened to show rooms. They were all identical to each other, grey walls with old wooden tables that had seen too many years.

"What is your request for the Malfoy Company?" The security asked looking between Draco and I.

"We would like to start with the last two years worth of outgoing MCH transactions." I answered settling into a chair.

The man nodded his head and shut the door. Draco glanced about before discreetly going about the room securing and testing the room to be sound proof and not hacked for someone to know what we were doing.

"We're all clear." Draco remarked taking a seat next to me, lounging while we waited for the files.

"I wondering how long this might take?"

"It could be a while."

I hummed thoughtfully, examining my nails; shortly later an older lady with grey, bushing eye brows, who I could only assume was retired and did this part time opened the door and floating in front of her was binders filled with parchment. All which she neatly stacked on the table or on the floor, leaving and shutting the door behind her without uttering a word.

"Well she was friendly." Draco began glancing at the door, "How do you want to split this up?"

"I guess if you take one month and I take another we can work our way backwards, maybe picking random months just to see if they match the same account or if it's different."

"Sounds good."

Taking the last months binder I settled myself into looking for the similar dates for what we had found in the account. It was dry work and you could easily blur the numbers together. The parchment was written out in columns that were organized vertically and horizontally. I couldn't help but wonder if the right slanted numbers was a person's hand writing or a self-writing quill. Pushing the thought away I focused back on the numbers. Linking each spot to the appropriate place. Laying between us, was a list of account numbers that were Ok'd as nothing fraudulent.

We sat in silence for the most part, each concentrating on the figures, anticipation thick in the air on finding something. Anything. My mind would kept wandering, going over everything that's happened in the last few months and this new thing I have going on with Draco. Did I want a casual relationship? Did I want things to become more serious?

"Will you be at the game this Saturday?"

I glanced over at Draco, a piece of his hair was hanging close to his eyes and I debated just leaning over and pushing it back. Shoving the thought aside I answered, "Yes, Harry and the rest of them invited me to go with them."

"Good, I'll be there also."

"Is Scorpius going to be with you or your mother?" I remarked folding the next page over that didn't show anything.

"Yes both of them will be there."

I nodded thoughtfully as silence fell once again and we concentrated on the ledgers. An hour had passed and we had moved through one ledger of a two month section where we hadn't found anything. I continued skimming over the sums when something hit my eye. Double checking the account number with those that had no fraudulent activity, I leaned in to really pay attention to what the ledger was telling me. The amount was similar to others that I had found, set up so close that you might not even notice the money getting pulled.

"Draco. I think I might have found something." I whispered, almost too afraid to say it too loud. Even if we were the only ones in the room.

He immediately moved closer and leaned towards the parchment, excitement rolled off of him. From left to right it was dated, the Gringotts account number, amount, balance after, account information to where the money was sent to. The amount pulled was the same I had found earlier.

"Damn. You're right. This has to be where the money is going to. We should write that number down and compare it to anything else we find."

"Great idea."

Shuffling in my purse I pull out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill, while Draco settled back in his spot. I continued to skim through the daily transactions before moving onto the next page.

"Here's another one." Draco remarked a half hour later, grabbing the parchment to compare the account number.

"Is it the same account?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are at least getting somewhere. What do you think? Should we keep going through or stop and just start investigating this account?" I ask leaning back to take a break.

He glanced about, assessing how much we've covered so far in 2 1/2 hours, "Let's keep going. If we can get another two hours in today I'd feel better if everything still matched that one account. Plus, we can always come back another day and look into this more."

I nodded in agreement and we delved back into the ledgers. It was extremely boring and at the end of the extra two hours it felt like we still had a lot to get through. We found that at least every month there was an amount taken out that matched the account number we first found. We got through most of this past year and we decided to pick 4 random months in the year before and skim through to see what we could find.

"All right, so we have at least one account number to find more information about and our next step is go back 5-6 years and see if this account number was there at the beginning. Or whether or not this started prior to me taking over." Draco states shutting the ledger.

"Okay. I would suggest that we should come back sometime this week because we don't know what's going to happen."

"Why don't we have them take what we've looked over, ask for the year I took over because I wasn't there at the beginning of the year so it would should show what was going on while my father still ran the company."

"Okay. Let me tuck all this away, who knows if they would get suspicious."

Shoving the parchment of the account numbers into my purse, he got up and ushered the security guard in while requesting the new documents. When everything was cleared and the door shut while they retrieved more I glanced back over at Draco.

"Should we give Blaise an update or wait until we're finished here?"

"We can wait, it shouldn't be much longer." Draco replies, pulling me in for a quick kiss, "Perhaps we can grab lunch when we get out of here?"

"I'd love to."

With a pleased grin on his face he settled back in his chair as the door opened, revealing the older lady from before. She floated in the ledgers and again, shut the door behind her without uttering a word.

"Shall we begin?"

I nodded and we both dived back into the files. I wonder if everything is going okay with Blaise at the office? I didn't want to think about if an incident occurred with Blaise and could those security guards really help protect him? Should we be telling the Auror's Department about this now that we had hard evidence that something has been going on? I'd have to talk to Draco about this. Maybe he would let me at least tell Harry.

"Ah ha!" Draco remarked pointing at the ledger, "Here. Right fucking here!"

"What?"

"Look, this person has been taking the money since before I've started!"

Leaning over him and rereading the ledger, showing the date, the amount and double checking the account number. I'll be damn. They have been taking the money since before Draco took over. Well that certainly ruled out a few of the newer people on the list of the company's employees.

"Do you think your father would have overlooked this?"

"Who knows. Those last few months before Voldemort's demise I don't think he was really worried about running the company. He was too worried about whether he was about to be killed."

"Hm. Okay, let's go back to the oldest ledger they provided and let's see if it still shows this account taking money out. That way we can at least have more definitive idea."

He nodded and we went through the ledgers separating them until we could find the ones marked for 1996. Once we did that I randomly flipped opened the book and started skimming through, looking for that account number to stand out. Did Lucius know about these withdrawals? What if he was behind this the whole the time; then what do we do? The man was locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

"Oh look, here." I state, pointed at the ledger, "Watch, May shows nothing different in the transactions. Nothing even with that account number. Then this ledger goes into June of 1996 and look. There is that account number."

"Damn." Draco mutter as he skimmed over the account.

I lean back in my chair glancing over at Draco, "this even proves it's the first one because it's three transactions right after another and for random change. Showing it's the test files that the link would work."

"Can you pull out that piece of parchment, I want to mark these dates down. We need to find out what was going on in June of 1996 and what the hell this all means."

Humming in agreement I quickly write the transactions down and mark the ledger book number for later reference. I couldn't believe it! We actually have real evidence proving not only that money is getting withdrawn but when it actually started.

"Is there a way for us to make a copy of the ledger?" Draco asked locking eyes with me.

"I dunno. We should probably hold off for now, in case it sets some type of alarm off."

"Damn. I'm afraid of just leaving this here, in case someone pampers with it."

"Even if someone pampers with it, both of us have looked at the ledger. Auror's can always use Legilimens and they would see the memory of what we saw on the page." I remarked shutting the ledger with the frail binding closed.

He nodded thoughtfully and closed the ledger he was looking in as well, "We should then head back and figure out how we can find out about this account. I wouldn't mind also looking into my father's books from that time."

With our next steps finalized we gathered our belongings and told the security guard that we were finished with the files and left. Seamus made small talk with me, while ignoring Draco, with a promise to hang out soon. As we left Gringotts I couldn't help but make a mental check list. Besides examining what the Companies files showed we would need to come back and get access to the MCH Departments file that would give more detail to this account that was set up to receive money from us. We needed to get a name or location. I had a bad feeling we would need to do this as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

By the time we got back to the office we both had tunnel vision in wanting to get to who was responsible. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as we apparated back to where our offices were located. That was a good sign I thought to myself, running a hand through my hair. I waited as Draco grasped Blaise's door handle and threw the door open, eliciting a string a curse words from the inhabitant.

"What the fuck!"

I strolled in after Draco and found Blaise glaring at Draco who had just made himself comfortable in a chair, while Blaise had his wand extended out in front him and a vain was pulsing on his neck, "I could have hexed you to the next century!"

"But you didn't." Draco replied in a cool fashion, waiting for Blaise to calm down once more before we told him the news.

He grumbled underneath his breath and sat down once more, peering at the two of us, "I assume that there was a reason for the two of you to come barging in."

"We found more answers." I remarked glancing at Draco to see if he wanted to take the lead.

"More importantly we know when it started."

"Well. Are you going to tell me?" Blaise grumbled.

"The money began to pull from one of the companies side accounts June of 1996. Which was before I took over; meaning either my father knew about this and didn't want to inform me of this little stint or he didn't know about it. Either way it hasn't stopped since then."

Blaise nodded thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair before finally responding, "I would assume we are going to start pulling our records from June 1996 to see what we find. Is the money getting sent to the same account that we found though?"

"It's the same account number." I replied.

"Wouldn't the MCH Department be able to supply the information to the name associated with that account, since hypothetically someone at the company would have to authorize it." Blaise questioned.

That was a brilliant question, "Yes. They should indeed have that information. However we wanted to come back here. Pull what was done that month or the month before and see what we come up with. Plus I'm going to get copies of the Daily Prophet and see if that might give us a clue to what was happening-"

"If it this started with my father than there is a very good chance that these withdrawal had to something to do with what happened June 1996. Once we figure out more I have a feeling I'm going to have to take a trip to Azkaban." Draco finished, glancing between the two of us.

"Damn."

"You're telling me. I have meetings lined up this week but talk to Kerry and have her get the files from May and June of that year and send them to Eva's office. The two of you can start going through it. I'll help between clients." Draco starts, beginning to rise and ending further conversation.

Blaise only nodded and began writing on a piece of parchment, who I suspected was for Kerry. Standing up as well, I followed Draco's lead out and shut the door behind me, "I'm going to owl Headmistress McGonagall, I'm sure Hogwarts Library would have old copies of the Daily Prophet."

"Good." Draco began, turning around as we stopped outside his door, "I think we'll have to cancel lunch until later."

"I was going to say the same thing." I remarked shuffling a bit, "Everything is just starting to come together. It'll probably sound strange but - I almost don't want to take a break. In case there's another stall in our research."

He nodded in agreement, "No. It doesn't sound strange at all. I agree. We should get more done while we can before anyone gets tipped about our digging."

He leaned in for a light kiss and we both went separate ways. Hurrying my steps at the thought of someone already getting wind about us showing up at the MCH Department and asking for records, I quickly shut the door. Striding to the desk I set out to writing Headmaster McGonagall about getting access to the library. Once the owl took off I went off in search of lunch with a mental note to stop in at my office at Gringotts.

…..

"Eva, you're alive!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Claire's bluntness. Has is really gotten that noticeable?, "Hello Claire, how are you?" I ask as she fell into line with me as I opened my office door.

"Better now that I see you showing your face." She began, shutting the door to turn to me, "Grootpan has been shooting daggers at everyone on the floor and he'll be wanting to speak with you. He wants you on a new assignment but he's getting stopped by Malfoy."

Inwardly groaning, I realized life wasn't getting easier, "Malfoy is stopping him?"

"When Malfoy had come in to sign papers Grootpan was making notions on putting you on other work and Malfoy wouldn't stand for it. Said that the agreement was you would work solely on his portfolio." She began taking a seat and glancing over at me, "Grootpan was furious but with one iconic Malfoy glare Grootpan kept his mouth shut. Work has been steady and others seem to be enjoying their chance to grab work that was usually for Jacob and you."

"Any news on Jacob? Is he in today by any chance?"

"I believe he's out at the moment for a lunch meeting but he's supposed to be coming back. I've gathered your mail and anything I didn't think urgent I left here on your desk instead of sending it over to the Malfoy Company."

"Great, thank you Claire."

"No problem."

She left me to my work, leaving the door cracked as I glanced down at the teetering pile of mail that would soon collapse and spill onto the floor. Perfect. Just what I need after the high of this morning. More paperwork and rubbing elbows, groaning I set a pace to put some sort of order to the type of mail that littered my desk. A tapping at the window, jarred me out of thoughts and I found my work owl sitting on the ledge of the window.

Once letting her in she allowed me to remove the note before going back to her open cage. Ripping the seal, I unfolded the note:

 _Ms. Edwards,_

 _I was surprised to be hearing from you after such a long absence although the rumor is that you're doing quite well for yourself. Regarding you request. Indeed, Hogwarts Library does have copies of the Daily Prophet. You are more than welcome to come and peruse anytime you wish._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress McGonagall_

Perfect. Scribbling a note back that I would be coming in the hour, I went to have another message sent to Draco and Blaise updating them on where I would be if they needed me. I also needed to remember to get in touch with Ginny and Hermione. If word got out that I was on a date and it was before they heard it from me I would subject to interrogation.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Miss Edwards. I see you weren't wasting anytime at coming. Come sit."

Smiling warmly, I stepped out of the floo as McGonagall called for the kitchens and one of the elves came an instant latter with a pop, taking her order. I glanced about the office, noting the slight changes made from when it belonged to Dumbledore. The one most obvious is the absence of Fawk's ever present gaze.

"Thank you for letting me come. I know all of this is short notice." I remarked taking a seat as she did.

A moment later, one of the kitchen elves appeared with a tray of tea and bakery. "I was surprised at your owl and with your quick arrival. I assume there is something behind all of this. Since you left out an explanation in the note."

Nodding a thanks as she handed me a cup of tea, I knew I wouldn't be able to just show up without telling McGonagall something. I debated on a half truth because I knew I would never be able to lie to her, "Since I'm sure you already know, I was recently hired to be the Malfoy Companies sole investment handler."

She nodded her head and continued for me to explain, "Well there was more to it than that. However, I was made to sign a confidentiality agreement about my work that I do for them. All I can say is that it's important and I wouldn't have taken up your time if I didn't feel it necessary to look at the paper here instead of going down to the Daily Prophet."

She scrutinized me over the rim of her tea cup and I held my breath, praying that I said enough to satisfy her without breaching my contract. The less other people knew the better.

"Well." McGonagall finally states setting her tea cup down, "I would have wanted a better explanation but I trust your judgement. I would like to know more in the future if possible, if this becomes a regular occurrence."

I let out the breath I had been holding, "Thank you. I really do appreciate it and yes, of course."

She nodded in approval, "Well then, I won't take up any more of your time. I'm sure you remember your way to the library?"

"Thank you and yes."

"Good. Oh and by the way Ms. Edwards be extra careful handling the copies; ever since the library sustained damage during the War, Ms. Pince has become overly protective of the everything the library has."

"Of course."

Setting my now empty cup on the table I took my leave and headed out the door. Each step sent waves of nostalgia over me and it almost left like I was just another student. Shaking my head slightly to remove the feelings, I headed to the library.

…

"All of the copies we have of the Daily Prophet are in this section. I hope I don't have to remind you of the importance of handling these copies with care?" Ms. Pince remarks shrewdly, giving me a glare that made a vein in her neck bulge slightly.

"Of course, thank you."

She huffed for moment before stalking away. She hadn't changed a bit since I was a student. Still suspicious of anyone wanting to actually use the library for research. Dumping my bag onto the table I walked towards the rows of shelving; each one having small, slanted printing. Detailing the month and year of the papers tucked neatly inside. After a few moments I found the section I was looking for and pulled it open.

Neatly folded, under the disguise that they were as innocent as the care given to them. I pulled the stack out and slowly made my way to the table. 1996. I certainly felt all of 1996 coming back to me with just reading the first headline.

 _MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN:_

 _We have confirmed that ten high-security prisoners, in the early hours of yesterday evening, did escape. And of course, the_ _Muggle Prime Minister_ _has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban; notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of the escapee_ _Bellatrix Lestrange_ _._ "

Humming softly I skimmed through the article, jotting down anything I thought might be of relevance. 1996 was just the beginning of the end and the headlines proved it.

 _TRAGIG DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER_

 _SIRIUS BLACK MAN HUNT ORDERED_

 _HOGWARTS HEADMASTER REINSTATED_

 _HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS:_

 _Minister for Magic_ _Cornelius Fudge_ _confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has returned to this country and is active once more. "It is with great regret that I must confirm that the_ _wizard_ _styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters._

Continuing to scroll through the articles, I already had a long list of potential incidents that could have started or triggered the sudden withdrawal of money. I had a lot of work ahead of me. Grunting as my back protested until a pop finally released the tension I continued to stretch out after hovering over hundreds of newspapers. Glancing over at the scorched grandfather clock I realized I had be here for at least 4 hours and was just shy of 6 pm. Had I really been here that long?

In that time, I had gone through every article of 1996 but also 1995 and had a categorized list of events that could have been involved in the decision to take money from the Malfoy Company. They were listed in periodical order by month, date and year. As well as what newspaper article number it was linked to and the page. In the case of future referral it would be quicker. Slowly I started putting them back where they belonged and shoved all my things into my bag, making note that I should swing by the company and pick up any messages I missed while being here.

Thanking and saying good bye to Ms. Pince, I ignored the fact that she still seemed annoyed at my arrival at Hogwarts. Once stating the password I waited as the spiral staircase appeared and I took them up to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"Ah. Miss Edwards. Would you like dinner while you are here?" She inquired glancing up from her work.

"No think I'll be heading out. Thank you again for letting me use the library. There is a possibility that I may have to come back to do some more research if that is all right with you?"

"Of course. Please owl me when you are coming and I'll make sure to make Ms. Pince aware of your arrival."

"Thank you."

After talking briefly with her I stepped into the floo and arrived in the front of Kerry's desk. It was quiet since everyone went home for the day. Once I reached my office I flipped on the light and dumped my bag on one of the chairs, ignoring the fact that my stomach grumbled. Glancing at the memos left on my desk I took a seat. Both Hermione and Ginny said if it wasn't too late they could come by my apartment tonight, if not then it would be Friday where we could shop and get lunch. Glancing at the time again, I debated on whether I should tell them to come over tonight.

"Finally showed up huh?"

Glancing up, I found Blaise walking towards me, "Yes. It took a while to read through those newsletters. What about you? Were you able to get stuff from Kerry?"

"Yeah, a shit ton of stuff plus more." Blaise began taking a seat, "Kerry brought me ledgers from 1996 and man, what a complete mess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's just say Lucius was preoccupied with his Dark Lord's wishes than with running his company."

I waited as Blaise began to explain how not only was everything unorganized but most of the notes were irregular and hard to read. According to him, he had the sneaking suspicion that the Companies handlers ran the company that year not Lucius Malfoy.

"As much as I would like to sit at work the whole night, I have a hot date." Blaise remarked at the end.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed the notes from him, "I'll take them home and cross reference them to my notes and see if anything aligns. I've got a few theories on what happened but I want to wait."

Giving me a thumbs up, Blaise stood up quickly, "Good. I'll come and see you when I first get in and we can strategize. I would owl Draco and let him know where we're at. He had to go pick up Scorpius."

"Will do."

As Blaise retreated out of my office I quickly scribbled a note to Draco and sent the owl off with the message as well as sending an owl to Ginny and Hermione stating that Friday would work. Gathering the stack of papers I now received from Blaise, I shoved them into my bag and headed back out the door. I might as well be comfortable sitting at home while pouring over these notes.

…

Sitting Indian style on the floor I kept arranging and rearranging a set of scribbled notes as I poured over the notes between Blaise and I. My hair pulled up into a messy bun with piece started to fall down, a half-eaten dinner and an empty wine bottle all rested on the worn, wooden end table next to my couch. Rubbing my eyes to help push the fatigue away I glanced once more over what we had.

I didn't feel that the escape of Death Easters from Azkaban was enough to either trigger Lucius or someone else into moving money. There was only one headline that my eyes just kept going back to, time and time again. The announcement that Voldemort had returned. That was a pivotal piece that confirmed Voldemort's rise, even if the Minister at the time kept trying to deny it later. Draco surely must know more about what erupted that night and the days following, when Harry was able to elude Lucius and the countless other Death Eaters at the Ministry that night.

Scribbling a note to Draco, not even caring that it was 2 am and he was most likely asleep. Settling back down around the piles of paper I leaned back against the couch, closing my blood shot eyes as memories of that night came back to me. Even now I can still hear Bellatrix insane laughter, the sweat from the panic and adrenaline as I did that night. Groaning a bit I tried to shake of the feelings and the green flash that ended Sirius' life; the guttural scream that came from Harry.

That night made me finally understand just how serious things were, how dangerous it was. Yet, at the time and even now I wouldn't have changed my choice to follow them into the Ministry. This had to have been the night that changed for Lucius Malfoy, just like it changed everyone else.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Eva?"

Jumping slightly at someone calling me out of my sleep. Groaning I head out into the living room, squinting at the sun's rays shining through the patio doors.

"What are you doing here?" I remark to Draco who was currently engrossed in the pile of papers all over my living room floor.

"How late were you up last night?" He questioned, motioning to the mess.

"I dunno maybe 3 a.m.?" I call out as I started brewing coffee. There was no way I would be able to function today with how late I was up.

Glancing over I watched as he settled himself in the center of all the papers, occasionally picking up something for a moment, before moving on to another paper. His blond hair was disheveled, giving away that he had recently just got up. The grey tee shirt he wore stood in stark contrast to his pale skin and I couldn't help but wonder how the heck I got myself here. Never would I have guessed that I would be in regular contact with Draco let alone be romantically involved.

"Coffee?"

"Sure. I see you have everything that Blaise found." Draco called out, a piece of parchment in one hand as he looked over at me.

"Yes I ran into him last night when I got back from Hogwarts." I reply pouring the coffee in a faded Hogwarts cup and handing it to him, "I brought it home to get a heads start on comparing the two."

"I'm interested to see what you figure out." He began pausing to take a sip before continuing, "I have a meeting this morning but after lunch I can help you go through everything."

"That sounds like a plan. Sorry I woke you up last night."

I remarked taking a seat on the couch, waving my wand and we watched as the parchments began to roll themselves up and were getting sorted into two piles. Both which could be identified by my loose large letters and Blaise's small, slanted print. Taking a seat next to me, he placed a hand gently on my face, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"That's all right. You can contact me anytime you need to." Draco began with a small grin, "So you believe that the moment of change came when Harry broke into the Ministry? What about the Death Eaters escaping Azkaban?"

"Good to know. It had to of been, the Death Eaters escaping Azkaban isn't anything important really for your Father correct? Sure it signaled the true start of the war but it had nothing to do with your Father." I began, shifting slightly so I was facing him as I continued.

"That night at the Ministry was huge, not only did Voldemort show his face in a public matter to finally prove that he was back but also your Father was supposed to collect the Prophecy and he failed."

He pondered what I had to say for a moment, absentmindedly swirling what was left of his coffee. I was hoping he would see how I was right about this; and I certainty didn't want to bring up the fact that even that night was so huge it was a turning point for us even.

"That's true, that night was a disaster for my Father." Draco surmised, "We'll have to discuss this more at the office. I have meetings all morning so after lunch the three of us can meet up to dive into this more."

Pulling apart I smiled at him, "Sounds good. I'm meeting with Hermione and Ginny for lunch today. I figured it was time I finally told them about us."

"Oh." He began quirking an eye brow as he placed his cup on the coffee table, "What exactly will you tell them?"

"Well, since you're here I guess we should talk about what exactly are we to each other?" I began slowly trying to gaze his reaction, "I was planning on telling them that we're dating at the moment."

Giving me a smirk he pulled me over to him, "I think I would agree that dating is what we're doing."

I smiled, with my lips pressed against him I swung my arms around his neck. Good, I couldn't help but think. I didn't want this to just be a ongoing fling with no purpose in sight. Sighing as he found a spot on my neck, leaving a trail of kisses along my neck until reaching my shoulder. Pulling back slightly I focused back on him to find him tugging at my shirt and a devilish grin on his face to match the lust present in his gaze.

Lifting my arms he continues to pull the shirt off and flings it behind the couch. Stopping him from going forward I tisk and begin to pull his off to be equal. Taking our time to kiss and tug clothing off we eventually made it to the bedroom with a trail of underwear behind us.

I gasp, clutching onto his arm. My face felt flush as my release continues to build up matching the pace Draco had put us on. His breath hot against my neck, a groan escaping him and I vaguely remember me murmuring just as he got us to the top. My hips moved with his in a desperate race for one more thrust that could send us over.

"Oh, Fuck!" I gasp out, looking up at him as I climaxed.

His face was focused, his back slick with sweat as he thrusted once more, sending a groan through his lips with his release. God this man was perfect. I pulled him in for a kiss as we try to stabilize our breathing.

"Fuck. That was great" He remarked, a slight pause in his statement as he rolled off of me and he had us cleaned up.

I couldn't up but laugh, beaming slightly while my chest swelled with affection for man lying next to me, "good."

"I could stay in bed with you all day." He remarks, his grey eyes wide and alert, "are you positive we need to work today?"

"As much as I agree with that sentiment, you know we need to go in. We can't slack when we're so close." I remark, pulling him into a hug, to breathe in his scent once more.

He groaned in response as he pulled me closer to him, "Do you think we have time for a quickie?"

A deep laugh escaped me at his statement and his penis pressed hard against my body, "We'd better make it quick."

...

"Shut up!" Ginny exclaimed, setting her glass down and staring at me, "I knew it was bound to happen!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Hermione exclaimed, slapping my arm in annoyance. They continued on in harassing me, asking for details. I couldn't help the cheesy grin from appearing on my face as I recounted our date on the rooftop and following with him coming back to my flat.

"That's my girl!" Ginny squealed, "I fucking knew it and good for you for shagging the guy. Was it good?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed trying pretend she wasn't at our table, even if she was dying to ask the same question.

"Yes, I slept with him," I began giving Ginny a glare but failing miserably, "Oh…it was really good."

Ginny let out a deep laugh as Hermione continued to shake her head even with a grin of her own plastered on her face. It felt great to finally come clean and tell the girls. I didn't want to keep the secret any longer.

"Good for you. He's being a complete gentleman of course? Otherwise we would need to sit him down and knock some sense into him." Hermione declared nonchalantly.

"Yes of course he is. There's no need for an interrogation. Although both of you may have to remind the boys of that." I remarked with an afterthought. I didn't need all of the ganging up on him.

"We'll try our best but you know they think of you as a sister." Ginny exclaimed, as we all paid for a our meal, "You'll have to tell them. This weekend would be the best time, when we all go to the Quidditch match together."

"Yes, yes. You're right of course."

"Good. Now you'll need to be planning for us to all hang out again so we can officially greet him as your boyfriend." Ginny teased.

"I'll try to as soon as I can. Things are a little crazy with work."

"You better." Hermione remarked with a sly grin, "You know how Ginny gets; don't want to get a Howler in the mail from her. Almost as scary as the one her mum sent Ron at school for taking the car." I laughed alongside Hermione while Ginny followed along glaring at us for comparing her to her mother.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for everyone who reads and please review. I do want to hear feedback. Chapters will come but in a slow pass, just recently has my first kid, so I'm pretty well sucked into the life of having a newborn and catching sleep as often as I can.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Based on the newspaper headlines I have a running list of what I think are prominent dates that could have a direct reflection to what is going on with the Company. My theory is that the day the Ministry was broken into and Voldemort was seen." I began pacing around a wooden table with a shine that your reflection could be seen.

"Did anything I gave you correlate to that day?" Blaise chimed in, glance down at my list, shifting through parchment where you could see my sprawling handwriting that made neat columns.

"Yes, from your paperwork we can show a change in the way Lucius was doing business."

Blaise perked up, "Are you referring to the notes put in his ledger?" When I nodded my head he trailed on turning to Draco, "In your fathers ledger in June there's a note he scribbled as a reminder. Stating that he need to organize some type of failsafe for the future."

"A failsafe?" Draco questioned, eyebrows slanting forward creating creases, "A failsafe for what?"

"Not sure." I remark taking a seat across from him, "I was hoping you might shed some light on what happened when your father failed his task."

He leaned back in his chair, eyes winced shut. In what I assumed was him reliving the past. I could only imagine what might have gone on. Luckily for him we were at school but after he walked away from me at the hospital wing, we weren't on speaking terms.

"I wasn't there right after it happened since we were obviously in school at the time." He began his chair squeaking as he regarded me, "After you told me that my father was there that night. I knew that he must have been ordered to be the one to organize the attack and since he obviously failed, the punishment would be severe."

"When I went home for the summer it was obvious that our standings in Voldemort's ranks were not as sturdy as it once was. Normal punishment for failing would depend on the severity but always involved the Cruciatus Curse. Not only that but there were attacks that my father was left out of because of his failings. I never was part of our family business at the time and my father never spoke about it in front of me."

"Perhaps, the note was in reference to your father beginning to worry about if he would be able to stay in Voldemort's good graces and was hoping to set something in place; for what I would assume is the chance that Voldemort did in fact kill him?" I suggested, taking a seat on the hard back chair, there had to be a something that could connect the two.

"Maybe but who knows what was going through my father's mind. There's a possibility that, that note has no real connection to the business at all but to something else that obviously was on his mind."

"We're not getting anywhere." Blaise piped in, "If anything we are just making assumptions. Shouldn't we focus back on what we do know and what we can do?"

He was right of course, it was no use continuing to debate this, "What do you think we should be focusing on?"

"I believe we should be going back to those ledgers. Those are solid evidence of what has been going on. Let's dig farther into it." Blaise urges, the lines on his forehead creasing as he glanced between us.

"We could look into what the MCH Department has on where the money was sent to and if it was always the same account?"

I point out, glancing at the two of them for their reaction. We would eventually need to go back and track all of this and maybe it would give us another hint to Lucius' note. They both nodded in agreement and we hashed out a plan. I would head back to my Gringotts office and get in contact with, Mr. Hurchilde, my contact at the MCH Department. Blaise would continue my work of comparing the dates of newspaper headlines to those of the Companies, while Draco met up with the security people who were still keeping tabs on the people we thought could be linked together.

Scribbling a note, I watch as it folds up into a paper airplane and takes off to Hurchilde; pacing in excitement. We would certainly be getting some answers now that Draco was allowing us to dig deeper into what the MCH Department could supply.

"I see you decided to show your face around here." I turned to see Jacob shutting the door to my office, "I know that you're a big shot now but you shouldn't forget about the rest of us. Where have you been?"

"Hello to you to." I chuckle, pulling him into a hug, before settling into the navy cushioned chair, "Where have I been? Working my butt off at the Malfoy Company. Where have you been?"

"That's my girl." Jacob praises, "I've been kissing ass to Grootpan." He explained eyes rolling with his mention of our boss.

"What is the news regarding that Bulgarian Account?"

"With lots of groveling, I was able to get Grootpan's secretary to spill the beans." He began, lowering his voice slightly, "It's true; they are looking to set up a relationship with Gringotts. I took Draco's advice and I looked into previous notes on accounts established with Bulgarian firms. They're pretty ruthless and they've walked all over previous handlers who couldn't give them exactly what they asked for."

"It sounds like a difficult job. Are you still planning on pursuing this deal?" I ask, worry blooming at the pit of my stomach.

"I am."

"Well, be careful. It sounds like they could be very difficult client."

"I will, I've been dropping hints to Grootpan all week. His secretary states he already had a portkey made for the travel and is scheduled to meet with them soon."

"All right then. Keep me posted on how it goes and if you need anything?"

"Sure. Now what about you? You've been basically been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy; you're never in the office now." He teased, although his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

I smiled lightly, "It's been crazy, it's a huge job and since Draco basically forbid Grootpan from giving me other work, I've been at the Malfoy Company, familiarizing myself with their investments and the group that usually handles the day to day stuff."

"It sure sounds like you have your hands full. I hope this turns out for the best, you know Grootpan won't wait much longer before he puts something else on your plate." He advices, standing up and brushing his slacks off, "Well I'll leave you be but let's grab drinks sometime."

As we finished a note shoots into the office and lands on a pile of unsorted mail residing next to me.

 _Miss Edwards,_

 _I am more than happy to accommodate you. I shall have the documents sorted and the appropriate ledgers sent to your office._

 _Hurchilde_

Perfect. Writing a hasty note back to him as well as to Draco and Blaise, I take a moment to gather my thoughts. Things have been moving fairly quick and it felt as if I've been running a marathon.

Two hours later a runner came with the documents as I settled down at my desk and started shifting through it. Blaise had responded back and had given me the dates I wrote down for events during the war and the date we had for when the money began to be pulled. The ledgers showed that in May nothing additional was requested for the Companies portfolio.

We had all the original documentations, both from Gringotts and each specific investment; as well as the approval paperwork from the Ministry. Nothing in the Malfoy Companies file showing a change or request put in during May.

Rubbing my head, it had taken most of the afternoon to just get to through all of May. The Malfoy Company was a huge business and as such their investments were no different. They had several large accounts that held the revenue and the money the family had put into the company. After that you then had to go through several ledgers of small printed parchments, documenting each investment and all the necessary approval forms. I had lunch sent to my office so that I could simultaneously eat while I began to go through June of 1996.

Could it be? I lean forward, squinting down as I skimmed over the document. Mother of - this certainly had to be what we had be searching for!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

25th of June 1996.

Attention MCH Department: Approval for MCH Transfer.

Regarding: Malfoy, LLC. Investment.

Authorization for: Magical withdrawal from Account: 062954525.9

Amount to be withdrawn: 10 Gallons

Depositor Information:

Bank : Bulgaria Wizarding Bank, BWB

Account: F1025967.456

Authorization for Withdrawal: Beatrice Wolf

MCH Approval: 25th of June 1996

\--

I could hardly breathe, my heart pounding as my hand shook over the parchment. I couldn't believe our luck! Proof of the money laundering and a signature as proof of it. Damn. Working quickly I sent Draco and Blaise owls telling them to be in my office there in 10 minutes as I continued to make a few copies of the stack that showed each testing figure that matches up with the amounts I found originally. I had another note flying out my door to Claire; stating to have the Malfoy files for account 062954525.9 be sent to my office there. I did not need this to be lying around my office here at Gringotts. Merlins knows what Grootpan would do to me if he knew what I was actually doing for the company.

Five minutes later I was shutting my office door and trying to hurry to the floo and I began to bite at my lower lip in nervousness. How dangerous is Beatrice Wolf? Should I have asked Harry to look into those people for me instead of letting it remain secret as we just observed them? Would anyone get notified that I just pulled these files? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Groaning I stepped out of the floo and was met with the familiar face of Kerry.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini are both awaiting you in their office."

"Thanks!" I yell to her, jogging down the hall not wanting to waste a moment longer than needed. My door was wide open as I approached and I could see both of them pacing, nervously.

"What did you find?!" Draco blurted out the second I stepped in the room.

"Wait a moment!" I urge, shutting the door, casting a silencing spell on the room and throwing in a anti-hearing charm to make sure the room wasn't bugged, "Beatrice Wolf. She signed off on the authorization to pull money from your investment account."

Draco's faces went from furrowed eyebrows, into creases of concern around his eyes. His eyes slightly bugling at the name and a scowl set on his face. Blaise's mouth was open in shock, his forehead wrinkling as he processed the information. I continued to dump my bag on the desk, pulling out all the evidence I had copied.

"It's the same account number we gathered and even the amount matches the first withdrawal. I didn't realize that your employees in the investment group had the capability of authorizing transfers?" I ask quickly glancing back at Draco for an answer.

"Only the top are allowed the capability and it's only supposed to be when they've been given authorization by myself or Blaise." He remarked his scowl deepening.

I nodded thoughtfully as he let out a string of curse words, "Did you get a chance to get the update on the surveillance on those couple people including Wolf?"

He sighed, echoing his frustrations. "I was about to get the updates on two of them before you sent your message. Of course the one I haven't gotten to yet is Wolf."

"Who has the their profile report?"

"Carter, head of security." He replied, rubbing his neck

"Get a message to him to have that sent up to us. In the meantime Blaise where are you with the company notes?"

"Not much to say, there was an unplanned meeting that Lucious went to, canceling everything else. That was on-" riffling through parchments, "June 10".

"Why are we evening going over this? We should be having security detain Wolf?!" Draco piped in as his note to Carter flew off.

"We will, I'm just buying time. Claire is going to be sending me copies of that account. It should give us the name of whos account the money is going into. What if it's another person here at the office?" I counter trying to keep him from bolting out the door and hexing Wolf.

"If we go down there wands drawn and make a huge scene and someone else here is involved their going to apparate on the spot."

"Stealth." Blaise adds, "We could have the manager on the floor bring Wolf into their office and we'll apparate her to a room to detain her in."

"Brilliant!" I nod in approval.

Discreet and no one would bat an eye and it gives us more time to get the files from Claire. Just as long as Draco can keep his cool. I glaced over to him, pacing about as he was internally going over whether he could stick to the plan or do whatever he felt like.

"Alright, fine."

"Great!"

It was long before Carter had the files sent to us. Digging through we found that Penelope Peterson was harmless. Always arrives to work on time, no issues with co workers. Adding that while she wasn't of fan of some of the things the Company does, it was a well know rumor that she wouldn't quit or make issues because of how well she was paid and the benefits she received. Matthew Nealson was almost identical to Peterson's reviews, where he was just a talker and would never act on it.

Blaise just sat there, trying to impose the idea that he didn't seem stressed at the moment. However, if you looked closer you would notice his eyes would crease whenqever he locked onto the authorization sheet. There in those seconds you could notice he's slightly tapping his foot, each movement, hes unconsciously trying to rid himself of his nerves.

When a tap came to the window I found Claires owl waiting expectantly, scroll dangling from string attached to its leg. Draco jumped up, chair tipping in one fluid motion as he went to the owl. I shared a look with Blaise as we waited for Draco to undo the scroll. I signaled for the bird, to feed him a treat for the service as he went back to Claire.

"It says that account 062954525.9 is the only account that had a form for removal of funds." Draco began pulling the scroll farther down, "Claire notated that it also didn't have anything for change of account for the withdrawal."

"Damn." Blaise whistles.

"Now what?" I remark, slightly dumbfounded on how to proceed. "Should we call the Ministry, do we question her?"

"We won't contact the Ministry. Let's have the floor manager bring her to their office, where we'll have security waiting to side-apparate with her to a room where we can keep an eye on her."

Scratching my head slightly, "Why don't we want to contact the Ministry?"

"I want to see what I can find out first."

"It's probably best this way." Blaise interjects, "If the Ministry gets involved than they might not cooperate or the Ministry ends up having to let them go and they'll take that moment to disappear."

"If you say so. You know it would only take a moment for me to contact Harry."

"Potter doesn't need to get involved yet." Draco remarked, his quill scratching away, "Blaise find out from Kerry all that the investment floor has authority for and what we have for fail safes. I want to start the process of making sure this doesn't happen in the future."

"I'm on it."

Blaise left the room a moment later, "Can you go back to Gringotts and find out on your end the same thing. I want to be thorough and I don't know if someone on the Board was involved in this somehow and they were trying to make sure I didn't find out about it." Draco remarked sighing as he watched the note zoom out the door.

"Sure I can take a look into it and see what you can do for modifications on security and clearance with the accounts. It would be something I would be looking into anyway if you're serious about keeping me on as your investment handler after we get to the bottom this stuff." I remark with a smile, coming over to him.

"I was serious about that." Draco remarked pulling me into him, " I don't think I would be able to let you leave after all your help in this."

Laughing slighting I joked, "I guess maybe you'll be stuck with me then."

"Hm. I wouldn't mind it at all." He murmurs, nails running down my back, dipping me slightly as he captures me in a kiss.


	22. Chapter 211

**Chapter 21.1**

 **Authors Note: Just a small blurb. More to follow soon.**

"Eva!" I glanced to find a flushed faced Claire jogging to me as I stepped out of the floo, "I don't know what happened! It's been contained but-"

"Contained? What are you going on about?" I question, my stomach lurching as I watched Claire frantically trying to get the words out.

Nearing my door, I see a flurry of activity. Other investment workers huddling near my door with concern and curiosity in their faces, a group rushed past me and in the flutter I noticed they're wearing Aurors' robes. Oh god!

"Claire." I state firmly stopping us, "What happened?"

She let out a moan, "I didn't think anything of it. I- I know I should have but, with all the paperwork between the Desmarais account and the Malfoy Company- I thought-"

"You thought what?!" I urged trying to make sense of what I was about to walk into.

"I-"

"Eva!" Turning to my right I found a furious Harry jogging straight towards me. What the hell was going on!?


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Eva!" I glanced to find a flushed faced Claire jogging to me as I stepped out of the floo, "I don't know what happened! It's been contained but-"

"Contained? What are you going on about?" I question, my stomach lurching as I watched Claire frantically trying to get the words out.

Nearing my door, I see a flurry of activity. Other investment workers huddling near my door with concern and curiosity in their faces, a group rushed past me and in the flutter I noticed they're wearing Aurors' robes. Oh god!

"Claire." I state firmly stopping us, "What happened?"

She let out a moan, "I didn't think anything of it. I- I know I should have but, with all the paperwork between the Desmarais account and the Malfoy Company- I thought-"

"You thought what?!" I urged trying to make sense of what I was about to walk into.

"I-"

"Eva!" Turning to my right I found a furious Harry jogging straight towards me. What the hell was going on!?

"Do you realize how much danger you've put yourself in!" Harry yelled. We had moved into a conference room so no one could ease drop on our conversation.

"Danger?" I begin, "I don't even know what the hell is going on and why you're here!"

"Your whole office is contaminated! If this wasn't Gringotts the whole floor would be a mess!" Harry exclaimed, arms waving in his frustration.

"What do you mean contaminated?"

"From what we can gather from the secretary is, a package arrived here by owl. Dropped a note in her lap requesting for the package to be promptly put in your office and that it was a time sensitive matter." Harry began running a hand through his hair, "Which she promptly did - thank god."

"Package?" I remark, confused.

He rolled his eyes at my interruption, "Yes package. She assumed since you were just in two hours ago that you would be looking for it. Roughly 10 minutes after it was placed in your office, the account from the witnesses is that a large explosion went off in your office. Setting off the security alarms Gringotts has in place, which of course promptly notifies the Aurors Department."

What the hell?! Package? Mother of- of course my gut told me this had everything to do what we've been digging into. The question was, did Harry know?

"Your whole office has been contaminated. We're still investigating but it seems that the package or whatever was in the packages was incased in a countdown charm which would release the lock at 0 and ultimately some sort of variation of the Expulso Curse was emitted. It could have severely damaged you, had you been sitting with the package."

Harry continued on, all the while trying to detect my facial expression on how I was responding to the news, "Do you have any idea who sent this and why they would send this to you? On your desk where the package laid is scorched with the words BACK OFF."

"I-"

"Eva." Harry warned, "If somethings happened and you've been threatened you need to tell me."

"I don't think here is the right place to talk about this. Can we go elsewhere, and I'll try my best to tell you, but I won't be talking to you alone." I remarked warily. Already dreading having to tell Draco and how Harry is going to take all of this; especially the part where we didn't contact him for help. Since I can only assume that this attack is based purely on our investigation into the money laundering.

Harry glared for a moment, "Fine but I want an explanation."

"Come on. We'll go to the office I have at the Malfoy Company." I remarked earning a deeper scowl.

"I don't like how this is sounding." Harry noted sternly, "However, I am trusting you to give me the truth."

"I know Harry. I know." I remarked, my voice straining with the stress that was building up. Still in shock on everything he just told me and the reality that this was very serious. This Beatrice Wolf or whoever else was involved were not about to let us interfere and did not appreciate us nosing into it. I could only hope that the others won't have a similar tale of a package arriving at their office.


End file.
